KaiHun - Love Phobia
by Uho2922
Summary: "Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sama sekali tidak pernah bisa tidur nyenyak saat aku tahu bahwa aku telah menghancurkannya. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sangat mencintainya. Tapi apa yang aku lakukan? Aku malah membuatnya semakin hancur. Aku mencintainya, tetapi jika melepasnya membuatnya lebih baik. Maka, aku akan melepasnya, kalau perlu aku tidak akan kembali" - KaiHun / RnR?
1. Chapter 1

"_Kau menjijikkan...,"_

"_Kau tidak tahu diri...,"_

"_Beraninya kau jatuh cinta pada pangeran sekolah...,"_

"_Kau itu sama saja dengan sampah...,"_

"_Si buruk rupa yang bermimpi bersanding dengan pangeran...,"_

"_Hahahahahahahahhahah...,"_

"_Andwe... Andwe... Andwee... Andwe... An..."_

"_ANDWEEEE_!" _Namja _itu tersentak terbangun dari mimpinya. Dengan nafas tersenggal ia meraih gelas air minum yang berada didekat tempat tidurnya diatas nakas. _Sering—_mimpi itu datang sudah terlalu sering akhir-akhir ini. Mimpi buruk yang dulunya adalah sebuah kenyataan. Ia mendesah, mengenyahkan selimut tebal yang menghangatkannya. Kakinya berpijak dilantai menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajah.

Setelah merasa segar, ia pun bergegas untuk merapikan tempat tidurnya. Membuka gorden besar yang menghalangi cahaya masuk kedalam kamarnya. Seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaannya, setiap pagi setelah ia bangun tidur, merapikan kamar lalu beranjak menuju dapur untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong.

Di apartemen berukuran sedang ini ia hanya tinggal sendiri. Kedua orang tuanya sudah tiada saat ia lulus dari universitas karena sebuah kecelakaan. Merasa kehilangan, tentu saja. Tetapi, ia sudah berlajar mandiri sejak ia masuk universitas. Biaya hidupnya ia tanggung sendiri dengan menjadi seorang _editor _di salah satu penerbit di _Seoul_.

Sebenarnya, ia adalah lulusan jurusan seni terbaik di universitasnya. Terkadang ia juga dipanggil untuk menjadi seorang juri dalam kompetisi menari yang di adakan sebuah agensi untuk mencari bakat. Ini adalah tahun kedua, musim semi pertama ia bekerja menjadi seorang _editor_.

"_**Sehun –sshi, anda mendapat panggilan dari Baekhyun sunbe."**_

Dia—_Sehun—_berhenti sejenak mencemot sarapan paginya. Suara wanita yang berbicara itu berasal dari alat yang dipasang Sehun. Sebuah alat yang terhubung dengan semua alat elektronik miliknya hingga memudahkannya untuk mengangkat panggilan atau mengetahui adanya _email _baru yang masuk. Alat itu juga akan memberitahu Sehun tentang kedatangan seorang tamu. Alat itu sudah seperti pembantunya, bedanya alat itu tidak membantunya membersihkan rumah.

_Ah intinya ia menyukai alat-alat canggih yang terpasang di apartemen sederhananya._

"_Nde hyung_! Ada apa menghubungiku? Kau ingin mengucapkan selamat musim semi." Sehun tersenyum mendengar decakan pelan diseberang sana.

"_Hari ini kau harus datang ke kantor. Kau ingat novel yang kau edit yang menjadi best seller?"_ Tanpa sadar, Sehun mengangguk. Dan sepertinya Baekhyun sudah mengerti jawaban Sehun tanpa melihat anggukan Sehun. "_Ada seorang sutradara yang tertarik dan ingin menjadikannya sebuah film. Dia ingin bertemu langsung dengan editornya. Katanya dia bergitu tersentuh dengan hasil editmu. Dan Sehun? Hyung berharap kau baik-baik saja akan itu."_

Sehun terdiam sejenak. Ia membasahi tenggorokannya dengan susu tanpa rasa yang sudah disediakannya untuk menemani sarapan paginya. "Memangnya aku kenapa _hyung_?" Sehun balik bertanya. Walau sebenarnya ia sudah tahu alasan Baekhyun mewanti-wantinya seperti itu.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari seberang sana, "_Baiklah. Hyung berharap kau akan datang sebelum sutradara itu datang. Ini bisa menjadi peluang bagus untukmu. Katanya kau bisa langsung menyaksikan pembuatan filmnya. Bukankah itu salah satu impianmu?"_

Sehun yang sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya kembali terdiam, "Aku akan datang. Terima kasih infonya _hyung_. Sampai bertemu di kantor."

"_Okay! Sampai bertemu di kantor."_

Sambungan terputus. Sehun pun bergegas untuk besiap-siap. Hanya butuh waktu duapuluh menit bagi Sehun untuk menyelesaikan penampilan sederhananya. Kemeja putih lengan pendek yang membuat kulit seputih susunya ikut terekspos, serta celana jins berwana hitam membalut tubuh Sehun. Ia tidak perlu menggunakan banyak aksesoris, cukup jam tangan. Sebuah _netbook _dan juga ponsel berukuran 5 inchinya.

Setelah semuanya siap, Sehun pun bergegas pergi. Mobil _audi _putih yang baru selesai di kreditnya bulan lalu ia gunakan untuk mengantarnya pergi. Sehun memang berasal dari keluarga sederhana. Butuh waktu tiga tahun untuk menyelesaikan cicilan mobilnya. Dan bulan lalu, adalah bulan yang paling melegahkan untuknya. Setidaknya setelah ini ia hanya perlu menanggung biaya ringan, seperti listrik, biaya makan dan tagihan ponselnya.

Kawasan apartemen Sehun berada di tempat yang cukup sunyi. Apartemennya pun berada di lantai 4. Kawasan apartemen Sehun biasanya sering dijadikan sebagai apartemen untuk istri-istri simpanan. Tidak banyak tahu, Sehun juga mendengarnya hanya sekilas saat ia membayar sewa pada pemilik _ahjumma _pemilik apartemen. Bagi, Sehun itu sama sekali tidak masalah. Yang penting ia bisa hidup dengan damai. Sehun memang tidak suka bersosialisasi. Di kantor pun ia hanya dekat dengan seniornya, Baekhyun. Dulu, Sehun bukanlah orang anti sosial seperti saat ini. Ia pribadi yang hangat dan punya banyak teman hingga pada akhirnya ia mengenal **Cinta**. **Cinta** yang mengenalkannya pada kebahagiaan diawalnya namun memberikan penderitaan tidak berujung di akhir padanya, bahkan hingga saat ini.

Sehun menggeleng, ia tidak boleh mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Kejadian yang selalu menjadi mimpi buruknya akhir-akhir ini hingga membuatnya mengidap sebuah trauma. Trauma yang benar-benar menyesakkan. Disaat semua orang membutuhkannya, ia malah harus menjauhinya. Sehun tidak tahu kapan tepatnya ia mengalaminya, tetapi ia tahu siapa yang telah membuatnya seperti ini. Butuh waktu berbulan-bulan lamanya hingga ia bisa menerima Baekhyun dalam hidupnya, walau hanya sebagai kakak dan adik. Baekhyun juga cukup tahu tentang dirinya karena ia sudah menceritakan semuanya pada _namja _manis itu.

"Kau sudah datang!" Baekhyun menyodorkan segelas kopi instan pada Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng menolak pemberian kopi Baekhyun. Mereka berpapasan di lobi kantor. Jarak apartemen Sehun dengan kantor memang terbilang dekat. Hanya saja akan terasa jauh jika sedang dalam keadaan macet. Baekhyun merungut samar, ia akhirnya meminum dua _cup _kopi instan yang dibelinya di _cafe _kecil kantor.

"Aku pikir _hyung _sedang pergi liburan ke Pulau Jeju?" _Ah—_Sehun teringat. Pantas saja, ia merasa ada yang aneh. Ternyata karena kehadiran Baekhyun yang katanya sedang mengambil cuti liburan selama seminggu.

Baekhyun menggeleng, ia mengikuti langkah Sehun masuk kedalam lift kosong didepan mereka."Ada kerjaan mendadak. Katanya, aku tidak bisa pergi sebelum pekerjaan itu selesai." Sehun mengerinyit menoleh menatap Baekhyun. "Pekerjaan mendadak? Bukankah semua naskah yang _hyung _terima sudah selesai di edit dan sudah siap di cetak?"

"Memang. Ini tentang novel yang kau edit. Katanya aku juga harus ikut andil dalam pembuatan filmnya untuk menemanimu."

Sehun menggeleng bingung, memang novel yang di editnya itu sebagus apa? Kenapa ia merasa seperti sudah mengedit buku yang menjadi _best seller_ di seluruh dunia. Lagipula, itu adalah novel editan pertamanya. Itu pun karena mendadak. Sehun berada dibagian _editor _untuk buku anak-anak ataupun pelajaran. Ia menolak untuk mengedit buku tentang cinta, remaja, konflik dan sebagian hal yang termasuk didalamnya karena ia memang tidak bisa menuangkan rasanya kedalam buku seperti itu. Perasaannya sudah mati, itulah kenyataannya.

_TING—_mereka sampai di lantai bagian editor yang berada di lantai 8. Sehun keluar lebih dulu di ikuti Baekhyun dibelakangnya yang masih memegang segelas kopinya yang belum habis. Lain halnya dengan Baekhyun yang akan tersenyum membalas sapaan rekan-rekannya, Sehun dengan wajah datarnya berjalan melewati bilik-bilik meja kerja rekannya menuju biliknya sendiri yang berada di ujung. Tepat berada disamping meja kerja Baekhyun.

"Wahhh, ini benar-benar mengejutkan!" Baekhyun berseru heboh beberapa menit setelah ia duduk di depan mejanya dan membuka komputernya. Rekan Baekhyun yang berada didekatnya pun langsung menggeser kursi mereka menuju bilik kerja Baekhyun.

"Apanya?" _Minseok—editor _buku anak-anak seperti Sehun langsung bertanya. Baekhyun langsung mengscroll kursornya kebawah membaca artikel. Sementara Sehun sendiri lebih memilih membuka _netbook _miliknya mengedit _naskah _novel anak-anak yang sudah dieditnya sebagian. Ia tidak berminat melihat kehebohan Baekhyun di pagi hari seperti yang lain.

"WAHH _DAEBAKKK_!"

_Jongdae—editor novel _dewasa berseru heboh membuatnya langsung mendapatkan tipukan manis dari Minseok dan delikan tajam dari Baekhyun karena membuat keributan dengan suara delapan oktafnya itu. Diam-diam Sehun mencuri-curi dengar, mulai merasa penasaran.

"Wah! Kim Kai benar-benar aktor yang hebat. Dia bisa mendapatkan tiga penghargaan sekaligus." Minseok kembali bersuara. Ia memuji aktor tampan yang sedang naik daun, ia bahkan menjadi salah satu fans dari aktor yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Tentu saja. _Ommona_, kapan aku bisa bertemu dan meminta tanda tangannya?" Baekhyun mulai berimajinasi dengan jiwa_ fanboy_nya. "Ck! Itu hal yang mustahil. Apalagi, dia itu bintang dunia. Walau dia masih sering berada di korea tetapi, dia tidak pernah mengadakan acara jumpa fansnya karena jadwalnya yang sangat sibuk." Jongdae menasehati membuat harapan Baekhyun meredup seketika.

"Tapi, _chakamam_! Katanya Kai akan bermain drama di korea. Dia akan bermain drama romantis? Wah, bermain drama action saja dia sudah sangat memikat bagaimana kalau drama yang romantis?" Baekhyun langsung menoleh pada Minseok menggenggam kedua tangan Minseok dengan semangat, seolah baru saja mendapatkan teman _fanboy _yang selaras dengan pemikirannya. Baekhyun mulai berlebihan jika sudah menyangkut idolanya, apalagi Minseok juga ikut-ikutan.

"Ck! Kalian itu berlebihan. Tetapi, aku juga penasaran bagaimana ia yang biasanya bermain drama action menjadi pemain drama romantis?"

"Benar! Semoga saja rumor itu benar."

"Memangnya siapa si Kai itu?" Sehun menyahut benar-benar penasaran dengan sosok idola dari para _sunbe _nya di kantor. Baekhyun, Minseok dan Jongdae langsung melotot horor. Mereka mengerjap bersamaan seperti orang bodoh menatap Sehun. "Ap—apa?" Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya merasa gatal ditatapi ketiga seniornya seperti itu.

"Yakk! Aku tahu kau tidak punya televisi. Tetapi setidaknya kau pernah membuka internet dan pernah melihat Kai kan?" Baekhyun mendelik tidak percaya.

Sehun menggeleng, "Aku hanya menggunakan internet untuk keperluan membuka _e-mail_. _No more_." Jawabnya membuat Minseok dan Jongdae ikut ternganga.

"Minseok! Jelaskan!" Baekhyun memerintah.

"Eh? Aku?" Minseok membeo bingung. Namun melihat tatapan Baekhyun akhirnya ia mengeluarkan suaranya. Walaupun, ia tidak dekat dengan Sehun seperti Baekhyun. Namun ia cukup tahu kalau Sehun orang yang nyaman untuk di ajak ngobrol, dalam tanda kutip pekerjaan.

"Kai. Aktor berumur 22 tahun. Dia adalah seorang bintang dunia. Semua film ataupun drama yang dibintanginya akan menjadi film terlaris. Ia mempunyai bakat menari dan dalam hal suara pun ia cukup _sexy—_OMMO, aku ingat saat ia menyanyi—" Minseok sudah hampir membelokkan penjelasannya saat jiwa _fanboy_nya muncul ditengah-tengah penjelasannya.

"—ekhem. Okay! Dia tampan dan mempunya kulit tan. Kulit yang cukup jarang di miliki orang korea. Namun, justru karena itulah ia menjadi aktor yang idamkan banyak wanita dan pria. Ia benar-benar hebat sudah mendapatkan banyak perghargaan. Didalam negeri ataupun luar negeri."

Baekhyun dan Jongdae langsung beralih menatap Sehun setelah penjelasan panjang lebar Minseok. Dan mereka kembali dibuat ternganga saat Sehun hanya menatap mereka tanpa ekspresi. "Owh." Sehun menyahut singkat sebelum kembali berkutat dengan _netbook_nya membuat Baekhyun ingin sekali menjedukkan kepala adiknya itu.

"Ck! Ck! Dia benar-benar tidak bisa di ajak hiburan." Jongdae mencibir yang kali ini langsung mendapatkan tipukan kedua dari Baekhyun. Ia mendelik tajam memberi kode seolah mengingatkan kondisi Sehun pada Jongdae. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Sehun adalah anak anti sosial di antara para editor yang berada di ruangan mereka.

"Sudah sana kembali kepekerjaan kalian semula. Aku juga ingin bekerja." Usir dan Jongdae pun kembali menggeser kursi mereka menuju meja masing-masing. Sementara Baekhyun sendiri kembali berkutat dengan komputernya, memulai _fanboy _nya pada Kai.

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

**Love Phobia**

**Cast : Kim Jongin as Kai**

**Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun**

**Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun**

**And Other.**

**Genre : Shonen –**_**Ai**_**, BoysxBoys, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, &amp; etc.**

**Pairing : KaiHun**

**Desclaimer : Nama, tempat, cast semuanya hanya pinjaman. Tetapi, FF ini asli punya saya.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

* * *

Hentakan suara musik _hip hop_ mengalun indah di ruangan yang hampir cermin itu di setiap dindingnya. Seorang didalamnya sedang meliuk-liukkan badannya mengikuti hentakan musik. Ia akan menggerakan tubuhnya dengan cepat jika musik yang mengalun cepat, begitupun sebaliknya. Tatapan tajamnya terarah menuju cermin besar didepannya yang memantulkan gerakan tubuhnya.

Bibir tebalnya mengukir senyum. Bukan senyum biasa, namun sebuah seringaian. _Ceklek—_pintu ruangan yang ada dibelakangnya terbuka menampilkan seorang _namja _berumur tigapuluhan dengan kacamata tanpa lensanya memaksanya untuk menghentikan gerakannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan mengambil drama itu?"

Dia—_Kai_. Berjalan menuju sofa yang ada didalam ruangan, mengambil air minum dan meneguknya sebagian. Lalu sebagiannya ia tumpahkan diatas kepalanya untuk mengurangi rasa panasnya setelah menari selama beberapa jam.

"Aku hanya merasa tertantang bermain drama romansa. Lagipula, aku sedang lelah melakukan perjalan jauh kesana kemari. Aku ingin menetap di korea selama beberapa bulan." Sebelah alis sang manajer terangkat.

"Aku tahu, alasan utamamu bukan itu Kim Jongin!" Kai terkekeh, kalau sang manajer sudah menyebutkan nama aslinya, itu berarti sang manajer sedang berbicara serius dengannya. "Lagipula, permintaan macam apa itu? Ingin bertemu sang editor? Hahah, seharusnya kau bertemu dengan penulisnya dan kau malah ingin bertemu editornya?"

Tawa Kai akhirnya pecah menggema didalam ruangan. "_Hyung_! Aku tidak tahu kau mengenalku sudah sejauh itu." Sindirnya di tengah-tengah tawanya.

Sang manajer berdecak, "Katakan padaku. Kau tahu kan? Aku ini yang paling pandai menjaga rahasia. Bahkan sampai saat ini belum ada yang tahu nama aslimu, itu semua karena aku." Kai menegakkan punggungnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya menatap pantulan dirinya kembali kedalam cermin.

"Oh Sehun! Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi."

Sebuah seringaian tercetak dibibir tebalnya. Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan sosok yang menghilang dari hadapannya setelah kejadian itu. Namun nyatanya setelah 4 tahun berlalu, kini _namja _itu seolah memberinya petunjuk jalan.

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

"Ukh...,"

Sehun merenggangkan otot-ototnya setelah berkutat dengan _netbook_nya selama berjam-jam. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang dan sutradara yang ingin menemuinya belum juga datang. _Ck_—kalau seperti ini kenapa ia tidak usah kekantor saja. Ia masih bisa mengedit di apartemennya. Lagipula, seorang sutradara seharusnya bertemu dengan penulisnya, bukan _editor_nya.

"Katanya dia akan datang jam 4 sore. Bersama dengan aktor yang akan bermain didalamnya. Kau bisa bersabar bukan?" Baekhyun menyodorkan sebuah burger untuk makan siang Sehun. Sehun memang tidak suka jika harus turun ke cafe hanya untuk makan. Anak itu memiliki tingkat anti sosial yang sangat parah.

Sehun mendengus, ia menerima burger pemberian Baekhyun dan langsung menggigitnya. Jujur saja, ia memang sedang lapar. Sangat lapar. "Lalu kenapa _hyung _tidak bilang padaku. Ah, seharusnya aku bisa tidur tenang di ranjangku saat ini." Sehun mengeluh kesal.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, setidaknya Sehun sudah mau mengekspresikan semua perasaannya ketika berdua dengannya. "Kalau _hyung _bilang itu di telfon, kau pasti tidak akan datang. Ayolah, lagipula apasih enaknya di rumahmu yang hanya di temani siapa namanya—"

"Elen." _Elen _adalah nama alat yang berada di rumah Sehun.

"Hah iya Elen. Apa menurutmua aktor yang akan datang bersama dengan sudtradaranya tampan?" Sehun mengangguk ragu, mulutnya sedang dipenuhi burger. Ia tidak bisa menjawab sebelum ia menelan semua kunyahannya.

"Mungkin lebih tampan daripada si Kk—"

"Kai." Ralat Baekhyun cepat, sedikit kesal karena Sehun melupakan nama idolanya. Padahal, ia hampir menyebutkannya setiap hari. Sehun terkekeh geli, ia tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun sangat mengidolakan Kai sampai sejauh itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Kai. Apa—"

"Sehun –_sshi_? Kau di panggil _sajanim _keruangannya." Baekhyun mengerinyit menatap Sehun meminta penjelasan perihal Sehun yang dipanggil direktur mereka. Sehun mengedikkan bahunya, ia meletakkan burger yang tinggal ¼ ke atas mejanya. Meneguk sejenak air minumnya sebelum beranjak menuju ruangan sang direktur yang ada di lantai di atasnya.

Baekhyun menatap kepergian Sehun hingga _namja _itu menghilang di balik pintu. Ia mengedikkan bahunya sebelum beralih kembali ke mejanya. Melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya sambil sesekali melirik halaman _fan pages _milik Kai.

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

Dengan perasaan berdebar, Sehun membuka pintu ruangan didepannya. Ia hanya pernah dipanggil keruangan ini hanya beberapa kali selama ia bekerja menjadi seorang _editor_. Sehun membungkuk hormat saat ia sudah berdiri didepan meja direkturnya.

"Ah, Sehun. Duduklah!"

Sehun mendudukkan badannya sedikit kikuk. "_Sajanim_, anda memanggil saya?" Sang direktur yang sedang membaca berkas-berkasnya mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"_Nde_. Aku ingin menawarimu pekerjaan untuk menjadi _editor_ novel remaja. Aku baru tahu kalau kau juga cukup baik dalam hal itu karena novel pertama yang kau edit ternyata menjadi best seller." Sehun terperangah. Ia meneguk ludahnya.

"Maafkan saya _sajanim_. Tetapi, saya tidak bisa. Itu hanya kebetulan. Kalau bisa, bolehkah saya menolaknya?" Jantung Sehun berdetak kencang saat sang direktur terdiam sejenak. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menjadi _editor _novel remaja.

Diam-diam Sehun menghela nafas saat sang direktur mengangguk pelan, "Aku hanya berharap. Tetapi, kalau kau memang tidak mau melakukannya ya sudah. Selain itu, aku juga ingin memberimu apresiasi dengan menaikkan gajimu. Semoga kau tetap bertahan di direksi kami."

Sehun tersenyum kikuk kemudian membungkuk. "_Gamsa hamnida sajanim_. Saya pasti akan bertahan."

"Sama-sama. Kembalilah kepekerjaanmu."

Sekali lagi Sehun membungkuk hormat, ia segera bergegas pergi dari ruangan sang direktur dengan hati yang sangat senang. Bagaimana tidak? Ia akan kenaikan gaji dan itu berarti ia semakin bisa mewujudkan impiannya dengan membangun rumah untuknya yang berada jauh dari kata keramaian. Ia sudah menemukan tempatnya, ia hanya perlu mengumpulkan uang banyak untuk membangun bangunan disana.

Saat akan memasuki lift, Sehun mendapatkan sebuah pesan. Ia pun merogoh ponselnya melihat pesan masuknya. Ternyata Baekhyun.

"_Turunlah kelobi. Temui kami di cafe. Sudtradara dan aktornya sudah ada di sini."_

Kedua alis Sehun bertaut, katanya jam 4. Baekhyun sepertinya ingin mengerjainya. Dengan helaan nafas, Sehun akhirnya masuk kedalam lift. Hatinya yang sempat kesal, perlahan memudar mengingat perihal tentang kenaikan gajinya. Ia benar-benar sudah menunggu saat-saat seperti ini. Lagipula, makin cepat sang sudtradara itu datang, makin cepat pula ia bisa pulang dan tidur dengan nyenyak. Berharap ia tidak bermimpi buruk hari ini.

_TING—_Sehun melangkah keluar dari lift. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kearah cafe yang berada disebelah kanan lobi. Sehun mempercepat langkahnya menuju cafe. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat Baekhyun yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan dua orang.

Sehun memelankan langkahnya sejenak, ia berjalan kearah Baekhyun dan duduk disebelah _namja _itu. Ia mengerinyit melihat binar kebahagiaan terpancar di mata Baekhyun. Sehun pun mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun yang tertuju pada _namja _yang duduk sejajar didepannya.

"Hay!" Sapanya.

Sehun terlonjak, nafasnya seolah berhenti sejenak, tanpa sadar ia berdiri dari tempatnya dan melangkah mundur hingga kursi kayu yang dudukinya pun ikut bergeser menimbulkan sedikit bunyi. Baekhyun yang merasa aneh langsung beralih menatap Sehun. "Seh—" Baekhyun terperangah, untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Sehun dengan wajah ketakutan seperti itu. Ia bahkan yakin kalau Sehun mengeluarkan keringat dingin dari pelipisnya. Wajahnya putihnya yang biasanya terlihat segar, semakin lama semakin memucat.

Baekhyun berdiri, ia menggenggam tangan Sehun yang bergetar. "Sehun!" Sehun menghempaskan tangan Baekhyun kemudian berbalik. Berlari sejauh mungkin yang ia bisa asalkan bisa menyadarkannya kalau _namja _yang baru saja dilihatnya hanyalah halusinasinya. Bagaimana mungkin takdir mempertemukan lagi dengannya? Inikah, arti dari mimpi buruk yang sama yang selalu dialaminya setiap malam akhir-akhir ini.

Sementara dua orang yang duduk didepan Baekhyun hanya bisa mengerinyit, terlebih dengan _namja _yang baru saja dilihat Sehun. Kedua alisnya menukik tajam menoleh kearah Sehun berlari. _Kenapa_? Kenapa Sehun seolah ketakutan melihatnya? Kenapa _namja _itu berlari seolah baru saja melihat monster yang mengerikan? Dan Kenapa Sehun langsung pergi dengan wajah pucat setelah melihatnya. Tetapi apapun itu, yang jelas saat ini ia benar-benar senang karena akhirnya bisa melihat Sehun lagi.

Ia tidak akan melepaskan _namja _itu lagi. Mengajaknya bermain seperti dulu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

* * *

_**To be Contiuned~**_

* * *

_**Saya lagi nggak mood buat nulis lanjutan Truth, Cry and Lie. Jadi, iseng-iseng nulis yang ini. Ini udah lama banget di otak saya. Tapi baru sempat ngetik dan nemu waktu yang pas.**_

_**So wanna review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Lari dan lari. Langkah Sehun akhirnya terhenti setelah ia berlari menuju tangga darurat yang ada dilantai 4. _Brugh—_Sehun menghempaskan lengan atasnya kedinding sebelum tubuhnya luruh kelantai. Sehun memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar. Ingatan yang tidak pernah bisa ia lupakan kembali berputar didalam kepalanya.

_Kenapa? Kenapa? _Kenapa takdir terus saja mempermainkannya. Disaat keadaan memaksanya untuk merasakan trauma yang menyesakkan kini takdir kembali mempertemukannya denga pelaku yang telah membuatnya trauma. Sehun mendongak menatap deretan tangga darurat. Tubuhnya lemas dan bibirnya kering. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit dan kepalanya terus berdenyut nyeri.

Semuanya terasa berputar, kenangan dimasa lalu kembali berputar dalam pikirannya sebelum pandangannyamemburam dan menjadi gelap.

* * *

_4 tahun yang lalu..._

Tawa dan tangis menggema di koridor sekolah. Adanya yang saling berpelukan dan ada yang saling mencoret baju. Ada pula yang diam ditempatnya sama sekali tidak mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya setelah menempuh pelajaran selama tiga tahun akhirnya mereka lulus.

"Hey! Minggir, biarkan si kutu buku kita melihat pengumuman." Seorang berseru saat melihat _namja _yang berpenampilan culun berjalan menghampiri mading. Dia—_Oh Sehun—_berjalan dengan pandangan menunduk menerobos kerumunan. Ia juga penasaran dengan nilainya. Iris coklat Sehun mengedar pada deretan nama yang terpasang di mading hingga, matanya tertuju pada deretan teratas nomor dua. Ada namanya di bagian nomor dua, sementara di nomor satu nama yang tertera adalah Kim Jongin.

Bukannya merasa kecewa, Sehun akhirnya melukiskan senyum. Ia menoleh kearah Jongin yang sedang bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya. Sehun mundur dari tempatnya kemudian berjalan menuju Jongin. Anehnya senyum Jongin langsung hilang melihat Sehun.

"Jongin –_ah_!" Jongin tersenyum meremehkan menatap Sehun membuat _namja _itu tertegun. Belum pernah Jongin tersenyum seperti itu padanya.

"Wahh ini dia pahlawan kita. Orang yang telah membuat Jongin akhirnya dibelikan mobil baru. Kim Jongin, kau harus berterima kasih pada Sehun. Karena dia, kau jadi bisa menempati peringkat pertama." Kening Sehun berkerut bingung. Ia menatap teman Jongin yang mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak dimengertinya. Pahlawan? Mobil baru? Apa maksudnya.

"Kau tahu Oh Sehun! Selama ini Jongin berpura-pura menjadi kekasihmu karena hanya ingin memanfaatkanmu. Ia sudah membuat perjanjian dengan ayahnya, jika ia menempati peringkat pertama maka ia akan dibelikan mobil baru. Oh ayolah! Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh menganggap kalau Jongin benar-benar menyukaimu bukan?" _Deg—_Sehun reflek menoleh pada Jongin yang tersenyum seolah mengatakan kalau apa yang dikatakan teman Jongin memang benar.

"Ukh! Kau membuatnya menangis." Jongin menyahut, wajahnya dibuat memelas sejenak sebelum tertawa terpingkal-pingkal menganggap air mata Sehun adalah hiburan untuknya.

Sehun menggeleng, ia tidak bisa mempercayai ini. Jadi, selama ini Jongin mengatakan cinta. Mencium bahkan menindurinya hanya karena ingin memanfaatkan dirinya saja. "Hey! Teman-teman, sudah lama sekali bukan kalian tidak mendapatkan hiburan? Bagaimana kalau Oh Sehun ini menjadi hiburan kalian dihari kelulusan."

Sehun pasrah, tubuhnya di seret ketengah lapangan. Dilempar telur, tepung dan tomat busuk. Bahkan ada yang tega melemparinya dengan batu membuatnya Sehun meringis. Anggap saja Sehun cengeng. Air matanya benar-benar tidak mau berhenti mengalir mengingat semua yang telah ia berikan pada Jongin ternyata berujung sia-sia. Ia telah dimanfaatkan dan dipermainkan. Cintanya telah ternodai dengan kebohongan Jongin selama ini.

"_Kau menjijikkan...,"_

"_Kau tidak tahu diri...,"_

"_Beraninya kau jatuh cinta pada pangeran sekolah...,"_

"_Kau itu sama saja dengan sampah...,"_

"_Si buruk rupa yang bermimpi bersanding dengan pangeran...,"_

"_Hahahahahahahahhahah...,"_

Di hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari yang membahagiakan untuknya, Sehun harus menerima semua perlakuan tidak adil di hari kelulusannya. Namun, sesakit-sakitnya luka luar yang didapatkanya, didalam hatinya jauh lebih sakit. Hatinya seolah dipaksa keluar kemudian di injak seperti sampah didepan matanya.

_Brugh—_Sehun terduduk dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan. Air matanya sudah tidak mengalir lagi. Pandangannya hanya terarah pada seseorang yang berdiri di antara kerumunan yang sedang melemparinya banyak tomat. Di antara rasa sakit yang menderanya, Sehun berharap kalau ini hanyalah mimpi buruknya. Ia berharap kalau cinta yang diberikan Jongin padanya selama ini bukanlah kebohongan semata.

Namun nyatanya, saat ia terbangun esok harinya. Sehun menemukan dirinya telah berada di atas ranjang pesakitan ditemani air mata ibunya yang tidak tega melihat keadaannya yang penuh luka. Ibunya bercerita kalau dirinya ditemukan di toilet sekolah oleh petugas kebersihan dengan kondisi hampir telanjang dan luka lebam di wajah juga tubuhnya.

Semenjak hari itu, Sehun bersumpah. Ia tidak akan mengenal lagi yang namanya CINTA. Ia tidak akan pernah membangunkan lagi hatinya yang telah mati untuk orang lain. Karena sumpah itu jugalah yang membuatnya mengidap trauma.

_Love Phobia..._

_Philophobia. _Sebuah sindrom takut jatuh cinta. Philophobia merupakan penyakit mental dalam diri seseorang yang takut akan jatuh cinta ataupun dicintai. Saat sang dokter menjelaskan, Sehun hanya bisa diam sementara ibunya hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Sehun tidak pernah menceritakan tentang penyebab mengapa ia bisa memiliki sindrom itu, Sehun akan merasa histeris sendiri jika mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya.

Kedua orang tua Sehun pun hanya bisa pasrah. Setidaknya, beberapa bulan kemudian Sehun bisa hidup normal kembali. Sehun bahkan meminta untuk masuk kedalam universitas, tentu saja kedua orang tua Sehun merasa senang bukan main. Sehun sudah mau kembali melakukan aktifitas dengan banyak orang. Walaupun di kampus, Sehun masih menutup diri dari orang lain. Hingga akhirnya Sehun bekerja di sebuah kantor penerbit, ia mengenal Baekhyun. Awalnya Sehun terus menghindari Baekhyun bahkan tidak jarang membentak seniornya itu. Namun, Baekhyun yang tahu tentang kondisi Sehun dari ibunya tidak mau menyerah. Ia terus melakukan pendekatan pada Sehun hingga akhirnya _namja _itu mau menerima keberadaannya.

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

**Love Phobia**

**Cast : Kim Jongin as Kai**

**Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun**

**Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun**

**And Other.**

**Genre : Shonen –**_**Ai**_**, BoysxBoys, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, &amp; etc.**

**Pairing : KaiHun**

**Desclaimer : Nama, tempat, cast semuanya hanya pinjaman. Tetapi, FF ini asli punya saya.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

* * *

"Eugh...," Sehun melenguh merasa sakit dikepalanya saat terbangun. Ia mengerjap membiasakan cahaya masuk kedalam retinanya sebelum tersadar kalau ia sudah berada di atas ranjangnya. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya mencari posisi yang nyaman.

"Kau sudah bangun? Jangan bergerak dulu." Baekhyun yang baru masuk kedalam kamar Sehun membawa sebuah nampan langsung mencegah Sehun yang hendak turun dari ranjang.

"_Hyung_ yang membawaku?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada serak. Baekhyun mengangguk, "Kau tahu aku sangat panik saat petugas kebersihan menemukanmu di tangga darurat dalam keadaan pingsan. Seharusnya kau bilang saja kalau kau sedang sakit. Kenapa kau malah memaksakan diri datang kekantor."

Sehun menggeleng, "_Aniya_. Aku tidak apa-apa tadi pagi. Aku mungkin hanya lelah." Jawabnya setengah berbohong. Ia meraih air minum yang dibawa Baekhyun untuk membasahi tenggorokannya.

"Ah yah? Bagaimana pertemuan dengan sutradara itu?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, tiba-tiba saja ia menerjang tubuh Sehun memeluk _namja _itu dengan erat. "Katakan padaku. Apa Kai itu, ah _ani. _Kim Jongin itu yang telah membuatmu seperti ini?" Kali ini giliran Sehun yang terdiam. Tenggorokannya yang sempat lembab oleh air minum beberapa detik yang lalu kembali kering.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya kemudian tersenyum, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya terkejut. Jadi, bagaimana pertemuannya? Apa ditunda karena aku?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Kau tidak perlu ikut andil dalam pembuatan film ini. Aku akan berbicara pada sudtradaranya. Biar _hyung _saja yang mengawasi disana." Baekhyun tahu apa yang membuat Sehun seperti ini. Kai—_ah, _mulai sekarang ia akan berhenti menjadi fans dari _namja _itu. Ternyata dialah yang telah membuat adiknya seperti ini. Andai saja ia tahu lebih awal tentang nama asli Kai, mungkin ia akan menjadi salah satu _haters _kejam Kai.

Sehun terkekeh, sekarang ia sudah bisa menguasai dirinya lebih baik. Ia tahu, walau kemungkinannya satu berbanding sejuta untuk bertemu dengan Jongin kembali, ia tetap mempersiapkan diri. Tadi, ia hanya terkejut. Benar-benar terkejut hingga membuat traumanya kembali di waktu yang tidak tepat.

"Terima kasih _hyung_. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku, jika aku tidak pernah mengenal _hyung_."

"Tentu saja. Mulai sekarang! Aku akan melindungimu dari Kkamjong itu. _Ukh—_aku benar-benar menyesal sudah menjadi fansnya." Sehun tersenyum masam, "_Gwaenchana, _itu hanya masa lalu. _Hyung _tidak perlu memaksakan diri. _Hyung _tidak perlu membencinya karena aku."

Baekhyun menggeleng, tetap pada pendirian barunya. "_Hyung _akan mengatakan kepada sudtradaranya kalau kau tidak bisa ikut. Jadi, kau tenang saja dan lakukan pekerjaanmu seperti biasa."

"Yah _hyung_. Terima kasih banyak."

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tetapi, sepertinya keinginanmu untuk mendekati _editor _akan gagal. Karena sudtradara baru saja memberitahuku kalau anak itu tidak akan ikut dalam pembuatan drama ini."

Kai mengetuk-ngetukkan jemari kirinya di atas meja sementara telunjuk kanannya ia gigit menatap cahaya jingga lewat dinding apartemennya yang transparan. Ia memilih diam tidak ingin—_atau lebih tepatnya tidak tahu—_harus menjawab apa.

Kai berikir—_berfikir keras—_tentang sikap Sehun saat pertemuan pertamanya setelah kelulusan mereka 4 tahun yang lalu. Ia penasaran. Benar-benar penasaran, walau berulang kali ia mengulang kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu, seharusnya Sehun bukannya terlihat ketakutan melihatnya. Ia akan lebih senang jika saja Sehun mau memberinya sebuah bogem mentah atas sikapnya di masa lalu.

_Sehun... Sehun—_Kai mengakui kalau _namja _itu telah berubah banyak. Walau hanya melihat sebentar, Kai sudah menghafal didalam ingatannya bagaimana rupa _namja _itu. Sehun yang culun dan juga lemah telah berubah menjadi _namja _yang terlihat anggun walau hanya dengan kemeja lengan pendek. Namun sayang, Sehun lemah. Kai bisa melihatnya kalau Sehun masih lemah seperti dulu.

Obisidian Kai tertutup kelopak mata seiring dengan tenggelamnya sang surya di ufuk barat. Cahaya apartemennya telah berganti menjadi cahaya lampu yang baru saja dinyalakan oleh manajernya. "Aku pikir sudtradara itu tahu, syarat yang aku ajukan. Kalau dia tidak bisa memenuhinya maka, aku tidak bisa." Jawabnya santai.

Sang manajer yang sedang menuang air minum di _pantry _kecil milik apartemen Kai hanya bisa menghela nafas. Entah sudah berapa banyak nasib baik yang dibuangnya selama menjadi manajer Kai. Ia sudah telalu banyak menghela nafas.

"Beritahu aku kenapa kau sangat ingin mendekati _namja _itu? Walau aku melihatnya hanya sekilas, tetapi aku bisa menyimpulkan kalau ia _namja _yang menarik. Tetapi, aku tahu bukan sekedar menarik, alasanmu bukan hanya itukan Kai?"

Kai terkekeh pelan, ia menekan remot yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya untuk menutup _gorden _dinding transparan apartemennya. Ia beranjak dari sofa, merenggang sedikit ototnya sebelum berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Kenapa yah?" Kai mencemot sepotong _pizza _yang dibawa manajernya tadi. Ia mengunyahnya lalu menelannya hingga tidak ada yang tersisa di mulutnya. "Aku hanya penasaran. Bagaimana ia yang sekarang benar-benar terlihat berbeda dari yang dulu. Aku ingin tahu, apa ia bisa dipermainkan seperti dulu lagi."

Kedua alis sang manajer menukik tajam. Ia mendudukkan dirinya didepan Kai lalu ikut mencemot sepotong _pizza _didepannya. "Dulu? Kau pernah bermain dengannya dulu? _Ah, _aku tahu. Seperti pertemuan mantan pacar."

Kekehan Kai kembali terdengar. "Aku bermain dengannya, berpacaran dengannya pun juga hanya bermain. Apa itu bisa disebut mantan?"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau seorang _bad boy _dulu. Yah, walaupun saat ini masih terlihat."

Kai menyeringai tipis, ia memasukkan potongan terakhir _pizza_nya. "Yang jelas, aku benar-benar penasaran dengan Sehun."

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

"_**Suhu tubuh 30◦ dan tekanan darah lemah. Sehun –sshi? Anda yakin ingin ke kantor."**_

Sehun meringis membenarkan analisa _Elen._Ia sudah berpakaian rapi setelah keluar dari kamar. "Aku akan pergi. Aku masih punya banyak tugas _editan _yang belum selesai. Menurutmu aku bisa bertahan sampai jam berapa?"

Sebuah sinar laser langsung menerpa tubuh Sehun. **"Delapan jam." **_Elen _menjawab.

Sehun mengangguk, "Itu sudah cukup. Aku akan pulang lebih awal hari ini." Sehun segera meneguk habis susunya. Ia tidak sempat membuat sarapan karena ia memang harus cepat sampai ke kantor hari ini. Sehun di kejar _deadline_, tiba-tiba saja bagian percetakan menghubunginya untuk segera menyelesaikan editannya karena dinas pendidikan sudah menagih buku pelajaran untuk tahun ajaran baru.

Semalam, Sehun kembali bermimpi buruk. Lebih parahnya lagi, mimpi itu terus berulang layaknya kaset rusak. Terlihat kantung mata samar disekitar mata Sehun. Wajahnyapun terlihat cukup pucat. Setelah ini, sepertinya Sehun harus menemui dokternya. Sehun harus menambah dosis obat penenangnya agar ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak kembali.

"Tapi _sajanim_, Sehun sedang banyak pekerjaan untuk mengedit buku. Kurasa untuk pembuatan drama Kai, Sehun tidak harus terlibat."

Langkah Sehun terhenti beberapa meter melihat percakapan Baekhyun dan juga direkturnya di lobi. Samar-samar Sehun bisa mendengar apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. "Tugas Sehun bisa diserahkan pada Minseok. Dan lagi, setelah ini Sehun akan bertanggung jawab untuk menulis biografi perjalanan karir Kai. Aku sudah menyarankan beberapa penulis kita, tetapi pihak dari Kai menolak menginginkan Sehun langsung yang bertanggung jawab. Ah, Kai itu aktor yang sangat terkenal. Ini kesempatan Sehun. Segera beritahukan padanya."

"Tapi _sajanim, _Sehun itu—"

"Sudahlah. Aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan." Dan dengan kalimat itupun, sang direktur masuk kedalam lift meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terlihat mengumpat kesal. Sang direktur dan Baekhyun memang sangat dekat. Tentu saja karena mereka adalah keponakan dan paman.

"_Hyung_!"

Baekhyun langsung merubah raut wajahnya menjadi ceria. "Kau sudah datang? _Err—_Sehun! Aku punya kabar buruk untukmu. Tetapi...,"

"Aku sudah mendengarnya. _Gwaenchana, _aku akan berusaha untuk baik-baik saja."

"Baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun membeo tidak percaya. Ia menarik Sehun menjauh dari depan lift menuju tangga darurat agar tidak ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Sehun! Kau bahkan baru melihatnya selama beberapa detik kemarin dan kau sudah pingsan. Bagaimana kalau kau melihatnya hampir seharian _eoh_?"

Sehun menelan ludah, ia sendiri juga tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika seandainya ia akan terus bertemu dengan Kai. Tetapi, Sehun sudah bertekat. Ia harus menunjukkan pada Kai kalau ia bukan lagi _namja _lemah seperti dulu. Walau mungkin kebersamaannya dengan Kai selama beberapa minggu kedepan atau bahkan bulan akan mempengaruhi kesehatannya, bahkan bisa membuatnya mati ditempat karena panik berlebihan, Sehun akan melewatinya.

"Aku akan melakukannya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa? Tetapi, aku akan menujukkan padanya kalau aku bukan _namja _lemah." Baekhyun tersenyum melihat keseriusan Sehun. "Kau tenang saja, _hyung _pasti akan selalu berada disisimu."

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

_Pertemuan kedua—_Sehun benar-benar panik sekarang. Ia tidak henti-hentinya menelan ludah, menautkan jemarinya sendiri dibawah meja. Ia memalingkan wajah, kemanapun asalkan ia tidak harus langsung menatap wajah Kai. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri, jujur saja Sehun belum sempat menemui dokternya untuk menambah dosis obatnya.

Sehun tidak bisa. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa berada didekat Kai untuk waktu yang lama. Ini bahkan baru lima belas menit berlalu dan ia sudah seperti orang sekarat yang hampir kehilangan nafas. Jujur saja, Sehun tidak bisa mendengarkan penjelasan sang sudtradara dengan baik. Ia hanya bisa mendengar samar-samar, ia akan bertanya pada Baekhyun nanti.

"Sehun –_sshi_!"

_Deg—_Sehun reflek terlonjak merasa kalau jantungnya sempat tidak berdetak mendengar suara _briton _itu menyebut namanya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya menatap lawan bicaranya dengan tangan bergetar. Sehun menelan ludah, ia tidak sanggup. Udara disekitarnya benar-benar menipis membuatnya susah untuk bernafas dengan baik.

"Y—yah."

Baekhyun yang mengerti situasi langsung menggenggam tangan Sehun berharap bisa memberikan kekuatannya. Dan sepertinya itu cukup berhasil hingga membuat Sehun bisa terlihat sedikit lebih tenang.

"Aku ingin kau yang menjelaskan karakter utama dari drama yang akan kumainkan. Sebagai _editor_nya kau pasti sudah tahu bukan atau mendalami karakter utamanya." Sehun mengangguk kikuk, debaran jantungnya masih belum mau mereda dan pandangannya mulai memburam. Keringat dingin yang mengalir di pelipisnya juga semakin banyak.

Kai mengerinyit menatap Sehun. Sorot mata itu memang tidak terlihat terluka seperti dulu. Bukan benci, tapi ketakutan. Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilannya? Atau Sehun bisa melihat seorang hantu yang—_mungkin—_sedang ada disampingnya hingga dia terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Sebenarnya Sehun sedang tidak enak badan. Bisakah? Ia pulang lebih dulu. Aku akan menjelaskan apa yang harus dilakukannya nanti."

Sang sudtradara beralih menatap Sehun. Wajah _namja _itu memang terlihat lebih pucat dari kulitnya. Apalagi Sehun terus saja berkeringat. Padahal, sang sudtradara sangat yakin kalau ruangan yang mereka tempati bertemu sangat dingin.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa pulang, aku akan memberitahu Baekhyun dimana tempat konferensi pers pembuatan filmnya." Tanpa berfikir panjang, Sehun langsung membungkuk hormat lalu beranjak segera dengan tergesa-gesah meninggalkan area restoran tanpa melihat kebelakang kembali.

Kai mendengus geli. Jika, kemarin Sehun bisa lolos maka, kali ini tidak. "Aku harus ke toilet." Belum sempat sang sudtradara menjawab Kai, sang aktor sudah lebih dulu melangkah menuju arah toilet. Baekhyun yang melihat pergerakan Kai, memicing curiga. Namun, kecurigaan Baekhyun menghilang saat Kai benar-benar menuju toilet. Ia pun beralih menatap sang sudtradara kembali membahas tentang naskah drama.

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

Dalam perjalanan menuju area parkir, Sehun menghubungi seseorang diseberang sana. Helaan nafas langsung meluncu dari mulutnya setelah mendengar jawaban orang yang dihubunginya. "Baiklah, aku akan datang besok."

"Kau menghubungi kekasihmu?"

_Deg—_suasana area parkir mendadak hening. Sehun berbalik dengan gerakan kaku menatap _namja _yang sedang memakai topi dan kacamata juga syal tidak jauh didepannya. Sehun kembali menelan ludah. Ia hendak berbalik namun suara Jongin kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Ah, _aku tahu. Pasti kekasihmu itu sudah sangat kesal karena kau datang terlambat. Apa ia sudah tidak sabaran untuk mencicipi tubuhmu itu."

Bagai dihujam beribu pisau. Sehun ingin menangis, tetapi ia tidak bisa. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak menangis. Perkataan Kai benar-benar menusuk hatinya. Mencicipi tubuh? Serendah itukah ia dimata Kai? Sampai saat ini, hanya Kai yang pernah menjamah tubuhnya.

"Kenapa diam? Apa aku salah. Kalau begitu aku meminta maaf." Kai melangkah mendekati Sehun hendak menarik _namja _itu kedalam pelukannya namun Sehun dengan reflek langsung menghindar. "Jangan menyentuhku!" Desis Sehun dengan suara bergetar. Ia ingin berlari sejauh mungkin tetapi, kenapa kakinya seolah lumpuh tidak bisa ia gerakkan.

Kai mendengus sinis, "Menyentuhmu? Kenapa? Apa aku ini monster yang sangat menakutkan? Atau kekasihmu—"

"_Ani._" Untuk pertama kalinya Sehun memberanikan diri menatap wajah Kai secara langsung. Menatap obsidian yang tertutupi kacamata itu. Sehun menelan ludah. Entah keberanian darimana hingga ia mampu menatap Kai secara langsung seperti ini.

"Kau bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari seorang monster. Jika, aku...,"

Sehun menahan nafas sejenak mengumpulkan keberaniannya. "Jika, aku harus memilih. Daripada disentuh olehmu, aku akan memilih untuk digigit ular paling berbisa di dunia ini atau masuk kedalam kandang harimau yang sedang lapar. Bagiku?"

Kai tertegun melihat air mata Sehun menetes, "Bagiku. Kau adalah orang paling menakutkan untukku. Membuatku bermimpi buruk setiap malam. Membuatnya sulit bernafas. Jika saja ada tempat di dunia ini untukku agar aku tidak perlu melihat wajahmu, maka aku dengan senang hati akan tinggal disana."

"Jadi? Bolehkah aku memohon. Memohon, agar kau tidak perlu lagi muncul dihadapanku?"

Keterdiaman Kai ditempatnya membuat Sehun melangkah mundur perlahan. Ia berbalik segera menuju mobilnya berharap Kai tidak akan mengejarnya lagi. Sementara itu, manajer Kai yang memang berada di dekat sana hanya bisa menatap kepergian Sehun dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Ia menoleh ke arah artisnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan hingga membuatmu menjadi orang yang paling ia takuti di dunia ini?"

Kai tersentak, ia menoleh menatap manajernya yang sedang bersender di badan mobil mereka. Ia kembali menoleh kearah Sehun yang sudah beranjak meninggalkan area parkir dengan mobil _audi _putihnya.

"Apapun itu. Aku tidak akan pernah mengabulkan permintaannya. Lihatlah! Dia semakin menarik saja kan _hyung_?"

Sang manajer menghela nafas sambil kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Salah satu sifat Kai adalah, apapun yang sudah membuatnya tertarik akan ia raih lalu akan ia buang setelah bosan. _Ck—_memang sejak kapan Kai menjadi _good boy_?

* * *

**~To be Contiuned~**

**RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

"Sebelum aku memberitahu kondisimu. Aku ingin bertanya, apa _phobi_amu sering kambuh akhir-akhir ini?" Sang dokter yang dengan _name tag _Lay itu bertanya dengan nada serius. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya, wajahnya terlihat cukup pucat. Pandangan sayunya menatap sang dokter yang sedang duduk di belakang mejanya sambil memeriksa beberapa dokumen.

"_Nde_." Sehun menjawab dengan nada lemah. Ia menurunkan lengan kemejanya menutupi bekas suntikan di lengannya.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kau mencari suasana baru. Mungkin cuti dari pekerjaanmu selama sebulan sudah cukup." Lay menyarankan.

Sehun mendesah, ia berjalan tertatih kearah meja Lay lalu, mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Sepertinya tekanan darahmu terus menurun setiap jamnya. Jika seperti ini terus, udara akan susah masuk ke dalam paru-parumu dan jantungmu tidak bisa memompa darah dengan baik. Dan yah, akibat fatalnya kau bisa mati di tempat Sehun."

Sehun terdiam sejenak kemudian menelan ludah. "Tambahkan saja dosis obatku."

Lay menggeleng, "Tidak. Jika aku menambahnya, efek sampingnya akan lebih parah."

"_Gwaenchana_, aku hanya butuh tidur nyenyak. Aku sudah terlalu sering bermimpi buruk."

"Sehun!"

Lay mendesah. "Sebagai psikiatermu, _ah ani. _Anggap saja aku mengatakannya sebagai kakakmu. Cobalah untuk menyembuhkan _phobia_mu. Kau tidak bisa bergantung terus dengan obat." Sehun mencoba tersenyum.

"Aku akan mencobanya. Jadi, sekarang bisakah _hyung_ menambah dosis obatku?"

Suara helaan nafas kembali meluncur dari mulut sang psikiater. "Baiklah. Kau memang keras kepala." Umpatan Lay mendapatkan senyuman tipis dari Sehun.

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

"**Owh. Selamat datang Sehun –**_**sshi**_**."**

Sehun tersenyum samar membalas sapaan robotnya. "Terima kasih _Elen_. Oh yah? Apa ada yang menghubungiku?" Sehun melupakan ponselnya saat pergi melakukan pemeriksaan. Ia malas untuk memutar balik hanya untuk mengambil ponselnya.

"**Dua panggilan dari Baekhyun **_**sunbe, **_**juga satu pesan darinya."**

Sehun mendesah lelah. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa yang berbentuk bundar di ruang santainya. Perkataan Lay terus terngiang di dalam benaknya. Apa ia harus mengundurkan diri? Mencari pekerjaan lain agar ia bisa terbebas dari Jongin. Lay memang benar, ia harus mencari suasana baru dan ia tidak boleh bertemu dengan Jongin lagi.

"_Elen? _Menurutmu apa itu cinta?"

"**Cinta adalah sebuah perasaan yang dimiliki manusia terhadap manusia yang lain." **_Elen _menjawab sesuai dengan apa yang terprogram padanya.

Desahan kembali meluncur dari bibir tipis Sehun. "Benar? Lalu bagaimana kalau perasaan itu malah membuat kita takut."

"**Sehun –**_**sshi**_**! Rasa takut dan rasa cinta itu adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Rasa takut yang kau miliki hanyalah rasa takut untuk terluka karena cinta."**

Sehun menoleh kearah alat atau lebih tepatnya pada _Elen _yang terpasang di dinding luar kamarnya. Dahinya mengkerut bingung. "Arrgghh.. _Mollaaaaaaaa...,_" Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi sebelum berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Urusan Kai dan pekerjaan akan ia pikirkan besok saja.

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

**Love Phobia**

**Cast : Kim Jongin as Kai**

**Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun**

**Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun**

**And Other.**

**Genre : Shonen –**_**Ai**_**, BoysxBoys, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, &amp; etc.**

**Pairing : KaiHun**

**Desclaimer : Nama, tempat, cast semuanya hanya pinjaman. Tetapi, FF ini asli punya saya.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

"Kenapa editornya belum datang?"

Kai mendesah malas. Saat ini ia sedang melakukan pemotretan untuk poster drama yang akan dimainkannya. Sudah satu jam berlalu dan orang yang di tunggu-tunggunya belum juga muncul. Sesekali Kai akan melirik Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa ataupun memberi alasan keterlambatan Sehun.

"Dia bilang sudah dalam perjalanan. Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali." Manajer Hong menyahut sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia sangat penasaran kenapa Kai sangat tertarik pada editor bernama Sehun itu.

Sementara itu di luar gerbang taman pohon _mapple, _Sehun sudah berdiri disana mempersiapkan mentalnya. Semalam untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa minggu terakhir akhirnya ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa mimpi buruk. Dan Sehun benar-benar bersyukur akan hal itu.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya, jujur saja ia benar-benar tidak siap. Bagaimana kalau ia bergetar dan tiba-tiba saja menjadi _colaps_. Semua orang akan tahu penyakitnya. Dan lebih parahnya lagi Jongin akan tahu semua kelemahannya.

_Tidak—_sebaiknya ia kembali saja kekantor. Ia akan menghubungi Baekhyun di dalam sana. Sehun meraba kantongnya mengeluarkan ponselnya. _Puk—_Sehun terlonjak tanpa sadar menjatuhkan ponselnya, ia menoleh kebelakang dan reflek menjauhkan dirinya hingga ia tidak sadar kalau ia sudah menginjak ponselnya sendiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa. Ah, maaf aku pasti mengagetkanmu."

_Kembali—_Sehun secara reflek menghindar saat tangan besar itu hendak menyentuh bahunya. Tersadar akan apa yang sudah dilakukannya, Sehun langsung membungkuk meminta maaf. "_Joseonhapnida_."

Pria yang menepuk bahu Sehun itu tersenyum samar. "Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Lihatlah, ponselmu hancur karena aku mengagetkanmu." Sehun menggeleng, ia masih mencoba mengatur nafas dengan baik. Selama ini yang menyentuh Sehun hanya Baekhyun dan juga Lay. Dan Sehun hanya terbiasa dengan kedua orang itu.

"Kau terlihat pucat. Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Saya baik-baik saja." Sehun menjawab, ia mengangkat wajahnya menatap pria yang terlihat seumuran dengannya itu. Senyuman paksa ia ukirkan sebagai tanda permintaan maafnya. Padahal, Sehun yakin kalau orang didepannya ini pasti hanya berniat baik untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku akan mengganti ponselmu. Namaku Chanyeol. Siapa namamu?"

"_Eopseo_. Aku bisa membeli yang baru. Ah, namaku Sehun." Chanyeol tersenyum—_lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. _"Sehun! Mmmm... Bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu Sehunnie saja? Itu terdengar lebih lucu."

"_Nde_?"

"Aku pikir kau sudah menyetujuinya. Sekarang, bisakah kau menunjukkan dimana tempat pemotretan di dalam sana. Aku sedikit tersesat karena manajerku sedang sakit. Apa kau tahu? Atau...,"

"Di sana." Sehun menujuk kaku. Walau baru beberapa detik berbicara—sedikit terpaksa—dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya, Sehun merasa kalau orang didepannya memiliki aura yang hangat. Chanyeol beranjak meninggalkan Sehun menuju tempat yang ditunjukkan Sehun padanya. Sementara Sehun sendiri, ia terdiam sejenak lalu membungkuk memunguti ponselnya yang sudah tidak bisa digunakan lagi.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus masuk."

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

Sehun terlihat jauh lebih tenang. Setidaknya itulah yang tanggap Kai. _Namja _itu, walau terlihat beberapa kali melihat kearah lain dengan wajah gelisah dan ketakutan, Sehun terlihat sedikit lebih tenang tidak seperti pertemuan terakhir mereka . Tubuh kurusnya pun terlihat tidak bergetar seperti dua hari yang lalu.

Saat ini ia sedang melakukan pemotretan dengan para pemain drama yang lain. Ada Hae Ra yang akan menjadi lawan mainnya. Ada juga Park Chanyeol yang akan menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan mereka. Juga beberapa pemain pendukung lainnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana kemarin?" Diam-diam, Kai mencuri-curi dengar saat Baekhyun bertanya pada Sehun yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"_Gwaenchana hyung, _aku baik-baik saja."

Kai tahu, Sehun tengah berbohong pada Baekhyun. Dan sepertinya Baekhyun pun tahu kalau Sehun berbohong terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang masih mengkerut khawatir. Memangnya Sehun sedang sakit? Kenapa Baekhyun terlihat sangat _over protectiv _pada Sehun. Beberapa kali, Baekhyun juga sengaja menjauhkan jarak Sehun darinya, dan Kai hanya bisa mendesis kesal dengan itu.

"_Love Phobia. Sebuah sindrom takut dicintai dan juga mencintai. _Memangnya ada? Kalaupun ada pasti orang itu sangat menderita. Dan orang yang sudah membuatnya seperti itu adalah orang yang paling jahat di dunia ini." Manajer Hong berkomentar saat tengah membaca sebagian naskah di bagian narasinya.

Kai mendengus pelan. "Aku pikir memang ada orang seperti itu." Chanyeol menyahut membuat Kai menoleh padanya, mereka memang tengah di make-_up _ulang untuk acara konferensi pers drama mereka setelah pemotretan selesai.

"Memangnya kau sudah lihat?"

"Pernah sekali."

"Ap—"

"Kalian sudah siap. Ayo! Para wartawan sudah bersiap." Chanyeol beranjak lebih dulu menuju tempat konferensi pers meninggalkan Kai yang masih di tata rambutnya. Kai melirik kembali ke arah Sehun yang tengah tersenyum karena bisikan Baekhyun, entah apa yang mereka sedang bicarakan hingga membuat wajah tegang Sehun luntur. _Akh, _senyum itu. Sejak kapan terakhir kali ia melihatnya yah?

Konferensi pers berlangsung cukup baik. Sehun dan Baekhyun berdiri di bawah salah satu pohon _mapple _yang ada di taman itu. Sehun berdecak kagum dalam hati melihat kemampuan Jongin menjawab semua pertanyaan wartawan dengan jawaban yang membuat para wartawan berhenti bertanya lagi.

Aktor-aktor dalam drama ini benar-benar tampan. Sehun mengakui itu. Perhatiannya juga sebenarnya tidak bisa lepas dari aktor pemeran utama ketiga yang bernama Chanyeol itu. Sehun benar, Chanyeol mempunyai aura yang baik dan Baekhyun pun mengakui itu.

"Kau bisa pulang. Jadwal syutingnya masih seminggu lagi. Kau bisa beristirahat tenang selama itu di rumah." Sehun tersenyum mengangguk.

"_Hyung_! Setelah drama ini selesai, aku ingin mengundurkan diri."

"_MWOO_?" Baekhyun berteriak tanpa sadar hingga salah satu kru drama menegurnya karena acara wawancara masih berlangsung.

Baekhyun membungkuk meminta maaf lalu menarik lengan Sehun menjauh. Ia perlu berbicara berdua dengan Sehun. "Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Aku harus menjauh dari Jongin. Biarkan untuk sekali ini saja aku bertanggung jawab dengan menyelesaikan tugas dari _sajanim. _Juga mewujudkan impianku terlibat langsung dalam pembuatan sebuah drama. Aku meminta bantuan _hyung_, aku tidak enak jika menjelaskannya sendiri pada _sajanim_."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. "Aku mengerti. Selama itu untuk kebaikanmu, aku pasti akan membantumu. Kau tahu kan, aku selalu bisa diandalkan." Sehun mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Baekhyun.

"Kau memang yang selalu menjadi terbaik _hyung_."

Satu hal yang mereka tidak ketahui adalah Kai mendengar semua percakapan mereka. Ia menyeringai memperhatikan Sehun dari balik pohon. _"Mau lari dariku eoh?_

_Tidak akan bisa Oh Sehun."_

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

Selama hampir seminggu Sehun habiskan benar-benar untuk beristirahat total di apatemennya. Walau sesekali ia akan mengedit buku membantu pekerjaan Minseok, Sehun juga merasa bosan sendirian di apartemennya. Tidak ada mimpi buruk dan Sehun benar-benar merasa senang akan hal itu. Selama itu juga Sehun sering menterapi dirinya sendiri untuk siap menghadapi Jongin nanti.

Sehari sebelum syuting di mulai. Sudtradara menyuruh Sehun datang ke studio untuk menjelaskan perihal karakter yang akan dimainkan oleh aktor-aktornya. Sehun mendesah karena Baekhyun sedang sakit dan tidak bisa menemaninya. Ia akan bertemu dengan Jongin, lalu siapa yang akan menolongnya jika tiba-tiba saja traumanya muncul.

"Kau sudah datang."

Lagi-lagi Sehun reflek menjauh saat sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Ia menelan ludah merasa kalau keringat mulai bercucuran dari pelipisnya. "Aku ingin memberikan ini." Dia_—Chanyeol_—Sehun mengingatnya.

"Apa itu?" Nada Sehun terdengar takut, begitu jelas dalam pendengaran Chanyeol.

"Ponsel. Ponsel yang waktu itu tidak sengaja hancur karenaku." Sehun menggeleng, "Sudah kubilang tidak perlu. Aku bisa membelinya sendiri."

Chanyeol meletakkan bungkusan yang dibawanya itu di bawah depan kaki Sehun. "Ambillah. Anggap saja itu hadiahku." Chanyeol kemudian berlalu. Ia menghampiri Hae Ra, sang lawan main yang sudah lebih dulu datang.

Sehun mendesah, lalu meraih bungkusan ponsel itu. Ia berjalan pelan menuju kursi yang sudah di sediakan. Hanya tinggal satu kursi yang belum terisi dan itu adalah kursi milik Jongin. Sehun menelan ludah kembali, ia berharap Jongin tidak hadir hari ini. Jujur saja Sehun benar-benar merasa gugup sekarang. Bulu kuduknya merinding karena takut dan telapak tangannya juga mulai berkeringat. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang di kenal Sehun. Semuanya terasa asing baginya. Walau Sehun sudah pernah bertemu Chanyeol dua kali, tetap saja ia tidak bisa untuk tenang.

"Sehun –_sshi_? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hae Ra yang memang duduk di samping Sehun bertanya mulai merasa terganggu dengan suara-suara kecil yang di ciptakan Sehun melalu kursi yang didudukinya. Sehun menoleh kaku kemudian mengangagguk kaku juga.

"Maaf. Aku terlambat."

Dengan reflek Sehun memalingkan wajahnya saat pemilik suara yang entah sejak kapan sudah di hafalnya duduk tidak jauh didepannya.

"Baiklah. Mari kita mulai. Sehun –_sshi_? Kau juga bisa ikut mengoreksi penghayatan mereka, jika mereka salah."

Lagi-lagi Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk kaku. Suaranya sepertinya hilang entah kemana hingga ia tidak bisa bersuara sedikitpun. Kai meraih naskah yang disodorkan sudtradara sambil melirik Sehun, ia berdiri tepat di depan Hae Ra akan memulai adegan untuk _taesar _drama mereka.

"_Jangan mendekatiku, jeball. Aku takut." _Hae Ra memulai aktingnya, wanita itu benar-benar terlihat natural. Sehun memuji dalam hati.

"_Wae? Kenapa kau takut? Ayolah, aku ini bukan monster."_

"STOP!" Sang sudtradara menyela akting Kai. Kai adalah aktor internasional, kenapa Kai terlihat berbeda sekarang. Sang aktor sepertinya sedang tidak fokus dan tidak bisa mendalami karakternya. "Kau harus terlihat lebih natural Kai." Kai mendesah. Ia kembali membaca naskah. Lirikannya tertuju pada Sehun sejenak sebelum beralih menatap Hae Ra.

"_Wae? Kenapa kau takut? Ayolah, aku bukan monster. Yang dulu itu hanyalah permainan anak remaja. Kenapa kau—"_

"STOP!"

Sang sudtradara menghela nafas panjang. "Sepertinya kau kelelahan Kai. Kita akan istirahat sejenak."

"_Aniyo_. Bolehkah aku meminta Sehun yang menjelaskan bagaimana karakter sesungguhnya yang harus aku mainkan?" Sehun tersentak, ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain diam-diam mengambil nafas panjang dan membuangnya.

"Benar juga? Sehun –_sshi_! Tolonglah?"

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya. Kali ini dirinya berhadapan langsung dengan Kai walau jaraknya cukup jauh. Hae Ra sendiri sudah duduk kembali di kursinya. Sehun membuka naskah lalu membacanya sedikit. Ia menutup matanya mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatan agar berani menatap Kai.

"Kau...,"

Tubuh Sehun bergetar samar. Pegangan tangannya pada kertas naskahpun terlihat ikut bergetar. Kilasan-kilasan masa lalu kembali berputar dalam pikirannya hingga membuat dadanya terasa sesak. "Kau?"

"Apa kau tidak pernah merasa bahwa sebuah permainan yang kau lakukan telah menghancurkan hidup orang lain. Kau tidak pernah merasa kalau apa yang telah kau lakukan telah membuat orang lain terluka dan mungkin saja tidak akan pernah sembuh? Kau seharusnya tahu itu Kai –_sshi_!"

Entah keberanian darimana Sehun berani mengeluarkan semua apa yang dipendamnya tepat menatap mata Jongin. Untuk sesaat, ia seperti lupa kalau orang yang paling membuatnya takut adalah orang yang tengah berdiri didepannya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Kai tersenyum miring. "Tidak pernah. Aku tidak pernah merasa kalau apa yang sudah aku lakukan telah membuat orang lain terluka dan juga hancur. Yang aku lakukan adalah hal yang wajar. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu padaku?"

_Deg—_Tidak pernah. Sehun kembali merasakan sesak luar biasa di dalam dadanya. Hingga sebuah suara tepukan membuat Sehun tersadar sejenak. "Itu yang aku mau Kai, lihatlah kau benar-benar aktor yang sangat hebat."

_Brugh—_Sehun menjatuhkan naskah di tangannya. Ia berbalik segera berlari keluar dari studio tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Semua orang menatapnya heran termasuk Chanyeol yang juga tidak pernah mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sehun.

"Aku akan ke toilet sebentar." Chanyeol ikut beranjak. Ia terlihat tergesah-gesah keluar dari studio. Namun bukannya ke toilet seperti yang diucapkannya pada yang lain, Chanyeol malah berbelok ke pintu tangga darurat.

"Sehun!"

_Tepis—_Sehun yang sudah hampir kehilangan kesadarannya langsung menepis tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap heran gerak-gerik Sehun yang terus bersingut menjauh darinya. "Pergi, _jebal_?" Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, Sehun menyuruh Chanyeol untuk pergi.

Chanyeol menggeleng. Ia mendekati Sehun meraih lengan _namja _itu dan menggengamnya di depan dada. Sehun memberontak berusaha memalingkan wajahnya. Semua orang yang dilihatnya tampak seperti wajah Jongin dulu yang pernah menyakitinya.

"Sehun tenang. Tatap aku." Chanyeol melepaskan kedua tangan Sehun saat _namja_ itu berhenti memberontak. Ia menangkup wajah Sehun agar Sehun hanya melihatnya saja. "Tatap aku, cobalah tenang dan bayangkan bahwa kejadian sebelumnya tidak pernah terjadi."

Dengan keadaan terpaksa Sehun menurut. Ia mencoba membuka matanya menatap wajah Chanyeol. "Seperti itu. Tatap aku seperti itu."

Tubuh Sehun mulai tenang dan nafasnya mulai teratur kembali. Pandangan matanya terfokus menatap iris kelam milik Chanyeol. Sehun kembali menelan ludah. Ajaib, tanpa obat Sehun bisa tenang hanya dengan kata-kata Chanyeol yang bahkan dianggapnya orang asing dalam hidupnya.

"Lupakan kejadian tadi jika itu membuatmu takut."

Chanyeol meraih tubuh Sehun kedalam dekapannya. Sehun tidak membalas namun tidak juga menolak. _Namja _itu hanya sibuk mengatur nafasnya. Menenangkan hati dan juga pikirannya. Perlahan, pandangan mata Sehun mulai mengabur dan semuanya mulai gelap.

Chanyeol menghela nafas merasakan tubuh Sehun mulai berat. Ia mendudukkan tubuh Sehun hingga bersender di tembok. Chanyeol ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sehun lalu menaruh kepala Sehun di bahunya.

"_Hyung, aku ada urusan sebentar. Katakan saja pada sudtradara kalau aku pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik syuting besok."_ Chanyeol meletakkan ponselnya di sampingnya. Perhatiannya kemudian teralih pada Sehun yang masih pingsan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu _hemm_?"

Sebenarnya, Chanyeol tidak tahu sama sekali apa yang terjadi pada Sehun. Ia hanya tahu kalau _namja _itu sepertinya punya ketakutan. Entah apa itu karena dulu ia juga pernah punya trauma, beruntungnya ia bisa sembuh dengan cepat. Ciri-ciri yang di alami Sehun kurang lebih hampir sama dengan apa yang di alaminya dulu.

Jemari Chanyeol menelisik wajah Sehun yang terlihat begitu damai. Mata, hidung, dan bibir. Benar-benar sempurna. Chanyeol berdecak kagum dalam hati. Mungkin Sehun akan menjadi seorang artis yang besar jika Sehun mencoba menjadi seorang artis. Tetapi, menganalisa ciri-ciri Sehun saat pertama mereka bertemu dan kejadian tadi, cukup menyakinkan Chanyeol kalau Sehun sepertinya anti sosial.

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

Kai termenung di dalam studio sendirian. Semua kru dan pemain sudah pergi lebih dulu. Dan kini hanya tinggal dirinya seorang. Tidak! Bukannya Kai masih ingin berlatih mendalami karakter, gambaran saat Sehun menanyakan perasaannya tadi seolah tampak di depan matanya seperti film yang terus di putar berulang-ulang.

"_Apa kau tidak pernah merasa bahwa sebuah permainan yang kau lakukan telah menghancurkan hidup orang lain. Kau tidak pernah merasa kalau apa yang telah kau lakukan telah membuat orang lain terluka dan mungkin saja tidak akan pernah sembuh? Kau seharusnya tahu itu Kai –sshi!"_

_Lagi? _Sehun kembali terlihat ketakutan sama seperti pertemuan pertama mereka. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada _namja _itu? Kenapa? Kenapa? Dan kenapa?. Setahunya Sehun baik-baik saja setelah hari kelulusan itu. Teman-temannya pun hanya mengerjai Sehun dalam batas yang wajar. Tidak ada yang berani menyentuh Sehun karena Kai memang memerintahkan itu dulu.

Lalu? Kenapa Sehun seperti memiliki trauma dan itu hanya terjadi saat berhadapan dengannya. Apa Sehun takut padanya. Apa Sehun masih memiliki perasaan padanya hingga Sehun takut ia mengetahuinya lalu ia permainkan lagi. Yah, mungkin saja.

"Ayo kita pergi. Bukankah kau ingin bertemu dengan Junggok?"

Kai berdiri dari tempatnya, ia mengikuti langkah sang manajer keluar dari studio. Kai memang sengaja mengosongkan jadwalnya untuk bertemu sahabat lamanya itu. Setahunya Junggok meneruskan bisnis ramen milik ayahnya yang ada di _Incheon_.

"Apa kau tahu?"

Kai diam yang berarti tidak. "Si Sehun itu. _Namja _itu sepertinya dekat dengan lawan mainmu Park Chanyeol. Mereka terlihat akrab. Tadi aku melihatnya minum kopi bersama di pinggir jalan." Kening Kai mengkerut tidak suka. Namun ia tetap diam tidak ingin menanggapi.

Sang manajer berdecak kesal. Ia juga akhirnya memilih diam untuk melihat-lihat jadwal Kai selanjutnya setelah bertemu dengan sahabat lamanya itu. Perjalanan dari studio drama menuju kedai ramen milik Junggok tidak membutuhkan waktu lama. Beruntungnya mereka datang saat pengunjung sedang sepi.

"Kim Jongin?"

Kai tersenyum tipis, ia melihat penampilan Junggok yang sudah terlihat seperti pengusaha muda. "Wah. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau bisa jadi artis yang sangat besar." Junggok berdecak kagum. Penampilan Kai benar-benar berubah dari atas sampai bawah.

"Bagaimana kabarmu dengan yang lain?"

Junggok mengedikkan bahunya. "Beginilah. Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa. Dan hambar." Kai menggerlingkan matanya menelisik kedai Junggok yang masih terjaga ketradisionalannya. "Kau mau makan ramen?"

Kai menggeleng. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

Junggok menyuruh pelayan yang hendak menghampiri mereka pergi, ia menatap Kai masih dengan tatapan decak kagum. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Kai akan menjadi seorang aktor dengan jutaan fans di mana-mana.

"Kau ingat Sehun?"

Sebelah alis Junggok terangkat, "Sehun? Ah, bagaimana kabarnya sekarang? Apa dia masih culun seperti dulu."

"Tidak. Dia berubah. Berubah menjadi sangat menarik."

"_Nde_?"

"Tidak ada. Apa kau tahu yang terjadi setelah hari kelulusan?" Wajah Junggok berubah sendu. Terlihat penyesalan mendalam di wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti kebenarannya. Katanya dia ditemukan dalam keadaan hampir telanjang di toilet sekolah dengan tubuh hampir membeku." _Deg—_jantung Kai tiba-tiba saja bertalu-talu dengan sangat kencang.

"Kau tenang saja, tidak ada yang menyentuh Sehun seperti yang kau minta. Hanya saja, aku dengar kalau Sehun sempat tidak berbicara kepada siapapun. Setelah itu aku tidak mendengar apapun lagi. Kalau kau bertemu dengannya atau dia menjadi salah satu fansmu, tolong katakan padaku. Aku benar-benar ingin meminta maaf langsung padanya."

Sang sahabat terus bercerita tanpa tahu kalau pikiran Kai sudah melayang entah kemana. Pikirannya berkecamuk melayang-layang membuat kepalanya pusing dan membuat dadanya sesak disaat yang bersamaan.

* * *

_~To be Contiuned~_

* * *

Saya bukan psikiater, saya hanya tahu menganalisa gelagat seseorang, entah benar atau tidak. Tapi makasih loh, reviewnya bikin saya senyum-senyum nggak jelas.

Saya akan Hiatus selama bulan Ramadhan. Jadi, Fb saya juga ikut non aktif. Maaf yah, kalian libur dulu baca FF saya di group. Saya janji bakalan bawa dua FF baru setelah saya comeback, aminn. Jadi, yang nyari-nyari saya di Fb *kalau ada* maklumin ajah. Sampai ketemu setelah puasa...

RnR?


	4. Chapter 4

_BRUGH—_Tubuh ringkih berbalut seragam putih itu terhempas membentur pagar jaring besi di belakanganya. Ia menutup mata kemudian meringis pelan saat luka memar yang didapatkannya sebelumnya kembali terasa sakit.

"Bukankah aku menyuruhmu membeli air minum impor? Bukan air minum sampah seperti ini." _Brugh—_botol berisi air mineral tertampar di wajahnya hingga timbul warna samar yang terlihat perih di pipi putihnya.

"Maafkan saya. Saya tidak mampu membeli air minum semahal itu."

Dia meringis pelan kemudian meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya yang mulai kedinginan di terpa angin sore menjelang malam. Seharusnya ia sudah berada di rumah saat ini, tidur nyenyak ataupun menyelesaikan tugasnya. Tetapi karena, teman-teman yang selalu memperlakukannya tidak adil ini, ia harus menunggu sampai mereka pulang atau ia tidak akan bisa pulang dengan kondisi baik.

"Cih! Kau memang miskin."

Helaan nafas legah ia hembuskan melihat ketiga pria yang menganiaya dirinya itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya sambil tertawa menuju kelompoknya. Ia tahu kalau ketua kelompok itu adalah Kim Jongin. Semua orang seolah tunduk padanya, termasuk dirinya yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Terkadang kau harus membutuhkan bantuan orang lain untuk mengusap air matamu." Langkah tertatihnya terhenti. Ia mendongak menatap _namja _yang terlihat seumuran dengannya. Memakai seragam yang sama dengannya. Bedanya, _namja _itu memegang sebuah map. Map merah pertanda kalau _namja _itu akan segera meninggalkan sekolah.

Dengan tangan bergetar, ia menerima sapu tangan pemberian _namja _itu. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau sudah meneteskan air mata. Bukannya ia tidak punya rasa sakit dan kecewa, ia hanya tidak ingin membuat dirinya semakin menyedihkan dengan menangis di depan teman-temannya. Namun, ternyata tanpa sadar hatinya yang sudah terlampau sakit membuatnya mau tidak mau harus meneteskan air mata menyedihkan itu.

"Aku akan segera pindah. Aku tahu hidup yang kau alami pasti sangat berat. Ambillah ini, biasanya aku akan menjadi lebih tenang setelah mendengarnya." Ia mematung di tempat dengan sebuah kotak musik di tangannya membiarkan _namja _yang tidak ia tahu namanya itu berlalu dari hadapannya.

Ia berhenti melangkah lalu duduk di pinggir koridor. Tangannya terulur untuk menekan tombol kotak musik itu. Sebuah alunan nada indah melantun dengan lembut di sepanjang koridor. Di sinari cahaya jingga matahari di ufuk barat, untuk pertama kalinya ia melukiskan senyumnya. Senyumnya yang tanpa sadar telah membuat seseorang tidak jauh dari sana **terpana**.

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

**Love Phobia**

**Cast : Kim Jongin as Kai**

**Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun**

**Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun**

**And Other.**

**Genre : Shonen –**_**Ai**_**, BoysxBoys, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, &amp; etc.**

**Pairing : KaiHun**

**Desclaimer : Nama, tempat, cast semuanya hanya pinjaman. Tetapi, FF ini asli punya saya.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

"**Owh. Selamat datang Sehun –**_**sshi**_**?"**

Sehun tersenyum samar mendengar sapaan _Elen_. Ia menghidupkan lampu dalam ruangannya dan mematikan lampu di pintu masuknya. **"Baekhyun **_**sunbe**_** datang beberapa jam yang lalu. Dia menitipkan sebuah paket di atas meja makan."**

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Sehun langsung melangkah menuju meja makan. Di atas meja itu memang terdapat sebuah _paper bag _berwarna coklat. Sehun mengerinyit pelan, namun senyuman indah langsung terlukis di bibirnya begitu ia melihat isi dari _paper bag _itu.

Kotak musik? Kotak musik yang selalu menemaninya saat ia akan tidur beberapa minggu yang lalu memang rusak karena ulahnya sendiri. Ia tanpa sengaja menjatuhkannya hingga terbelah beberapa bagian. Karena alat-alat dari kotak musik itu sudah tidak di produksi lagi, Sehun harus menunggu selama sebulan untuk perbaikannya. Dan yah, Sehun berharap bisa tidur dengan nyenyak setelahnya.

Setelah membersihkan dirinya, Sehun memilih duduk di pinggir ranjangnya memandangi kotak musik pemberian seseorang yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya itu. Entah apa hubungannya, Sehun merasa jauh lebih tenang mendengarkan nada klasik dari kotak musik itu. Jika, suatu saat nanti Sehun punya kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan _namja _itu lagi. Sehun ingin berterima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya. Kotak musik itu telah banyak menolongnya, membuat luka di dalam hatinya perlahan sembuh.

Cukup lama Sehun terdiam dalam posisinya, Sehun akhirnya menyenderkan kepalanya di kepala ranjang. Ia mulai menutup matanya berharap tanpa obat pun, ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa mimpi sama sekali. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya besok, Sehun berharap semua akan baik-baik saja. Ia hanya perlu mengendalikan dirinya lebih baik dari hari ini.

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

Hari pertama syuting. Mereka memulai syuting di sekolah. Syuting di mulai setelah makan siang. Sehun yang hari itu datang dengan mamakai kemeja motif polkadot kecil hitam putih dengan jins selutut juga sepatu yang senada dengan bajunya sempat mengundang perhatian kru menganggap Sehun adalah artis yang mungkin salah alamat tempat syuting.

Sehun yang belum terbiasa dengan keramaian hampir saja ambruk andai saja Baekhyun tidak datang di waktu yang tepat. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang menghabiskan waktu dengan makan siang di sudut kantin.

"Kau sudah melihat hadiahku?"

Sehun tersenyum kemudian mengangguk, "_Gomawo, _apa _hyung _yang mengambilnya langsung?" Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja. Kebetulan sekali aku lewat di daerah itu dan teringat kotak musikmu, dan untungnya itu sudah diperbaiki."

"Apa itu membantumu lebih tenang?"

"Yeh. Jauh lebih tenang." Baekhyun tersenyum maklum. "Tapi?"

"Tapi?" Sehun mengerinyit.

"Kenapa aktor Park Chanyeol dan juga Kai terus saja melihat ke arah kita." Soal kepekaan? Baekhyun adalah orang yang paling peka. Entah sadar atau tidak, Sehun mencoba membuktikan perkataan Baekhyun, ia hanya bisa tersenyum samar membalas senyuman Chanyeol yang ternyata memang sedang memperhatikan mereka. Lalu Kai?

_DEG—_lain halnya dengan Chanyeol? Kai menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tidak bisa Sehun artikan. Sejak kejadian kemarin, Kai memang bersikap aneh terhadapnya. _Namja _itu sangat sering bahkan terlampau sering memperhatikannya semenjak kedatangannya satu jam yang lalu.

Sehun memalingkan wajah lalu mengambil nafas banyak dan menghembuskannya pelan. Selera makannya tiba-tiba menghilang. "_Wae_? Kau bahkan belum menghabiskan setengah dari makananmu?"

"Aku sudah kenyang _hyung_. Aku ingin ke toilet."

Baekhyun meletakkan sumpitnya, "Kau ingin kutemani?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir. Sehun menggeleng, ia tidak boleh terus bergantung pada Baekhyun seperti ini. Orang-orang mungkin akan curiga padanya dan itu akan menambah kerumitan masalahnya.

Kai yang melihat kesempatan pun mencari-cari alasan. Ia mengikuti Sehun diam-diam menuju toilet. Ia harus membuktikan kebenarannya sendiri. Apa yang sudah terjadi pada Sehun setelahnya, ia tidak ingin hidup dalam rasa bersalah yang sama sekali tidak penting seperti ini.

"Sepertinya kau jauh lebih baik setelah bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol? _Wae_? Apa sekarang kau ingin dia menjadi mangsamu?"

_Deg—_Sehun langsung menubrukan tubuhnya ke belakang berniat kabur. Namun, sayang ia terhimpiti di antara tembok. "Ap—apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Kai menyunggingkan senyum sinis. Di matanya, Sehun terlihat tidak lebih seperti _namja _sok polos yang siap menggaet siapa saja.

Kai melangkah mendekati Sehun membuat Sehun semakin terpojok di tembok. "_Wae_? Kenapa kau terlihat sangat ketakutan padaku? Tapi dengan Chanyeol itu bahkan kau menyunggingkan senyum. Apa Chanyeol lebih tampan dariku? Atau dia lebih kaya dariku? Atau dia lebih memuaskanmu di—"

"Berhenti! _Jeball...,"_

Kai terpana melihat air mata Sehun yang tiba-tiba sangat menetes. Hatinya menyuruhnya untuk berhenti, tapi egonya berkata lain. "Lihatlah? Kau bersikap di depanku seperti ini lagi. Kau ingin uang? Aku akan memberikannya? Berapa yang kau inginkan? 1 juta? 10 juta? Atau 100 juta?"

Tungkai-tungkai kaki Sehun mulai melemah, ia memalingkan wajah sambil menutup kupingnya. Wajahnya sudah berubah pucat pasih dan sialnya ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Sehun menunduk memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar.

Kai yang benar-benar sudah mulai emosi dengan tingkah Sehun meraih dagu _namja _itu agar menatapnya. "_Wae_? Berhenti bersikap seolah kau ketakutan padaku Sehun. Ayolah? Kata temanku, mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba melupakannya? Kita bisa bermain lagi? Ah, aku jadi merindukan tubuhmu itu."

"Atau?"

Kai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun. Ia menatap bibir ranum Sehun yang terlihat memerah. "Bagaimana kalau aku memulai dengan yang ini dulu?" _Deg...Deg...Deg..._Tidak? Sehun tidak akan sanggup melawan lagi. Tubuhnya sudah bergetar hebat dan ia merasa kalau pasokan udaranya menipis. Sehun menutup matanya, kalaupun ia harus mati ia tidak akan mati menyedihkan di mata Lao.

"Kai? Sudah saatnya kau syuting."

Tubuh Sehun langsung luruh ke lantai saat Kai melepaskan wajahnya. Ia merogoh kantongnya untuk menelan pil penenangnya. Sehun menangis sambil memeluk tubuhnya. Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa ia tidak bisa melawan Kai. Kenapa ia begitu lemah terhadap _namja _itu. Kenapa ia harus terluka kembali dengan kata-kata menyakitkan _namja _itu lagi? Apa ia masih punya perasaan itu? _Ani._ Memikirkannya saja membuat seluruhnya bergetar sakit.

Sehun mencoba berdiri tegap. Ia berdiri di depan cermin dan membasuh wajahnya yang masih sangat pucat. Ia tidak boleh seperti ini terus, ia harus segera mengundurkan diri. Jika, ia tidak bisa melawan maka, ia harus menyerah dan menjauh dari Kai. Kalaupun ia harus mati, ia tidak angin mati karena penyakitnya ini.

"Sehun?"

"_Hyung_?" Baekhyun menatap curiga baju Sehun yang tampak kusut. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Sehun dengan cepat menggeleng. Ia mencoba menetralkan getaran pada tubuhnya terutama tangannya yang belum mau berhenti bergetar.

"_Kajja_, syuting sudah di mulai."

Sehun mengangguk lalu mengikuti Baekhyun menuju lokasi syuting yang ternyata dilakukan di lapangan basket bagian belakang. Sehun dan Baekhyun memilih duduk di kursi penonton yang berada di pinggir sambil memperhatikan sang sutradara. Pikiran Sehun tiba-tiba saja melayang. Hari itu? Di lapangan basket sekolahnya jugalah ia bertemu dengan _namja _yang memberinya kotak musik itu.

_CUT—_"Okay! Ayo kita beralih ke adegan selanjutnya."

Sehun tersentak dari lamunannnya. Ia kembali memperhatikan sang sutradara mengarahkan Kai dan juga Hae Ra. Adegan selanjutnya adalah adegan ciuman. _Deg—_Sehun menggeleng mengusir perasaan aneh dalam benaknya.

Adegan di depannya adalah adegan dimana Kai mencoba memikat Hae Ra. Ia mencoba mencium Hae Ra dengan segala keyakinan dan kesungguhan yang dalam mata Kai hingga membuat _yeoja _itu terpikat oleh Kai. Seperti sebuah film lama, Sehun merasa melihat pantulan dirinya dulu. Saat ia dengan mudahnya terjerat oleh Kai lalu dengan mudahnya juga ia dihancurkan hingga meninggalkan bekas luka yang tidak akan pernah hilang.

_CUT—_"Okay—kita akan berpindah ke set selanjutnya. Chanyeol—_sshi? _Sekarang giliranmu."

"_Nde _PD_—nim_."

Chanyeol melirik Sehun kemudian tersenyum dan memberikan semangatnya pada Sehun. Sehun tanpa sadar tersenyum geli. Bukankah seharusnya Sehun yang harus memberinya semangat? Mengapa jadi terbalik begini? Sehun memang sudah mulai menerima kehadiran Chanyeol dalam kehidupannya. Sayang, Sehun harus berpisah dengan orang sebaik Chanyeol setelah ini.

Seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka yang tidak lain adalah Kai memberikan tatapan dingin dengan interaksi keduanya.

"Oh Sehun? Setelah ini, kau tidak akan pernah lepas dariku."

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

Malam harinya, setelah Sehun membuat surat pengunduran dirinya, Sehun melepas alat yang sudah menjadi temannya selama ini. Ia juga sudah mengemas bajunya. "Maafkan aku _Elen_. Semoga kita bisa bersama lagi nanti." Setelah mengatakannya, Sehun akhirnya mencabut daya yang menghubungkan _Elen_.

Setelah persiapannya selesai, Sehun mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun. Saat ini Baekhyun masih di lokasi syuting. Sehun meminta untuk pulang lebih dulu dengan alasan tugas yang belum diselesaikannya.

Sementara itu Baekhyun sedang memperhatikan aksi Chanyeol dalam berakting tanpa sengaja meninggalkan ponselnya. Kai yang memang sedang beristirahat menunggu jadwal adegan selanjutnya mendesis kesal mendengar suara ponsel Baekhyun yang ada di dekatnya.

Kai dengan kesal meraih ponsel Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubungi Baekhyun.

"_Yeoboseyo hyung_?"

Kai menyeringai pelan. Ia berdehem sejenak untuk menyamarkan suaranya. _"Nde_?" Jawab Kai mencoba menirukan suara Baekhyun.

"_Apa hyung masih di lokasi syuting?"_

"_Nde_."

"_Kalau begitu mampirlah di apartemenku dulu. Aku ingin pamit dengan hyung juga sekalian menitip Elen. Aku akan menyerahkan surat pengunduran diriku besok. Aku—" PIPPP_—Kai langsung mematikan ponsel Baekhyun. Ia mengambil nomor ponsel Sehun lalu melacak keberadaan _namja _itu.

"_Hyung_!"

Manajer Hong menghampiri Kai. "Berikan kunci mobil."

"_Wae_? Kau ingin kemana?"

"Berikan saja." Tukas Kai dingin. Manajer Hong pun memberikan kunci mobil pada Kai dengan berat hati. "Hey! Kau ingin kemana? Sebentar lagi giliranmu."

"Bilang saja aku lelah. Aku akan melanjutkannya besok."

Mendengar pernyataan mutlak Kai, manajer Hong hanya bisa menghela nafas.

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Sehun bergerak gelisah karena Baekhyun belum juga datang. Ia kembali meraih ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada _namja _itu. Apa Baekhyun marah padanya. Setelah mengirim pesan, Sehun mencoba menghilangkan kegelisahannya dengan membuat coklat panas.

_Ceklek—_karena Sehun sudah melepaskan alat pengaman pada apartemennya, Sehun yakin kalau Baekhyun pasti sudah datang dan membuka pintu. Sehun tersenyum legah sebelum berbalik untuk menyapa Baekhyun.

"Apartemenmu lumayan bagus."

_Prang—_Sehun tanpa sadar menjatuhkan gelasnya melihat sosok yang kini berdiri tidak jauh di depannya.

"Jj—Jongin?"

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

Sehun meneguk ludah. Ia berjalan mundur menuju kamarnya, untuk saat ini Sehun merutuki desain apartemennya yang tidak mempunyai pintu untuk akses kamarnya. Kai mendengus sinis, ia berjalan mendekati Sehun.

"Ku mohon pergi Jongin. Ku mohon pergi."

"Pergi?"

"Bagaimana yah? Aku terlalu tertarik padamu. Aku jadi sangat ingin bermain denganmu." Sehun terpojok. Meminta tolongpun sia-sia. Lari? Jangankan lari, Sehun merasa berjalan pun ia sudah tidak sanggup karena ketakutan.

"Lihatlah? Kau mulai lagi. Aku ingin lihat sampai mana kau akan terlihat ketakutan setelah mendesahkan namaku setelah ini."

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak! Jangan menyentuhku. Ku mohon pergi Jongin." Kai menyeringai kembali. Sehun tetaplah Sehun. Lemah dan tidak berdaya. Kai menarik lengan Sehun lalu menghempaskan _namja _itu ke atas kasur. Ia mulai membuka kancing seragam sekolah yang tadi dipakainya syuting.

Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya, Sehun berusaha memberontak namun apa daya, tenaga Kai jauh lebih besar darinya. _Krekk—_Kai merobek baju Sehun. "Kau tidak perlu menjual mahal padaku Sehun. Bukankah aku sudah mencicipi tubuhmu hem?"

"Tunggu dan lihat saja kau akan mendesahkan namaku setelah ini."

Kejadian beberapa tahun lalu kini kembali terulang pada Sehun. Dan dengan segala ketidakberdayaannya, Sehun hanya bisa pasrah membiarkan Kai melakukan apapun pada tubuhnya.

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

"Kau memang aktor yang hebat Chanyeol—_sshi_?" Baekhyun memberikan pujiannya pada Chanyeol yang tetap berakting sangat baik setelah lelah seharian melakukan syuting. Yah, walaupun tidak bisa Baekhyun pungkiri kalau akting Kai juga sangat hebat.

"_Gomawo_. Kau tidak perlu memanggilku seformal itu."

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum malu. "Ah, bolehkah aku meminta nomor ponsel manajermu? Sebentar lagi kami akan mengeluarkan buku tentang aktor-aktor idola para remaja. Mungkin aku akan memasukkanmu. Jadi, bolehkah aku meminta untuk jadwal wawancara nanti?"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelen. "Tentu saja. Berikan ponselmu."

Baekhyun meraba ponselnya, ia tidak menemukan dimanapun. Ah, ia pasti manaruhnya di suatu tempat. "Tunggu sebentar! Aku sepertinya melupakannya di tempat istirahat." Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Baekhyun berlari cepat menuju tempat istirahatnya sebelumnya.

"Permisi! Apa kau melihat ponselku? Casingnya berwana biru tua." Baekhyun bertanya pada salah satu kru yang kebetulan sedang membereskan peralatan mereka. "Ah, sepertinya tadi Kai memainkannya. Coba kau lihat disana."

"Kai?"

Dengan perasaan gelisah, Baekhyun berlari menuju tempat yang ditujukan sang kru. Dan untungnya ternyata ponselnya masih ada di sana. Baekhyun mengecek ponselnya, ada sebuah panggilan masuk dan di jawab selama 45 detik. Lalu sebuah pesan dari orang yang sama.

"_Hyung? Kenapa kau sangat lama? Apa syutingnya belum berakhir. Apa kau marah dan memutuskan panggilanku tadi? Aku menunggumu di apartemenku. Aku akan membuatkanmu coklat panas."_

DEG'

DEG'

DEG'

Tanpa berfikir banyak, Baekhyun langsung berlari keluar mencari jalan keluar. Chanyeol yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah Baekhyun juga mengikuti Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya gelisah. Ia menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol berusaha mencari taxi. Kenapa ia sangat bodoh tidak menggunakan mobil. Kenapa juga ia meninggalkan ponselnya di dekat Kai. Bodoh? Bodoh? Bodoh?

"Hey! Aku akan mengantarmu."

Baekhyun tanpa banyak berfikir langsung mengangguk menyetujui usul Chanyeol. Bukan saatnya sekarang ia memilih-milih. Ia harus memastikan Sehun dalam keadaan baik dan semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Kita akan kemana?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya menunjukkan arah lewat teknologi GPS milik mobil Chanyeol yang otomatis akan membawanya menuju apartemen Sehun. Entah kenapa, hatinya benar-benar gelisah dan takut sekarang hingga tenggorokannya pun ikut sakit.

Chanyeol yang sudah mulai mengerti suasana memilih diam dan mengemudi cepat menuju tempat yang ditujukan Baekhyun.

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

Setengah jam kurang lebih akhirnya mereka sampai. Baekhyun langsung memilih menggunakan tangga darurat daripada lift karena panik. Ia langsung membuka pintu Sehun setelah mengatur nafasnya sejenak.

"Sehun?"

Tidak ada sahutan, ia berjalan menuju kamar Sehun tanpa sangat melihat pecahan gelas di dapur yang semakin menambah keresahan hatinya.

"SEHUN! KAU DIMANA?"

Ranjang Sehun tampak berantakan dengan selimut yang yang terlempar di bawahnya. Terdapat sobekan baju membuat Baekhyun semakin membulatkan mata sipitnya. Chanyeol yang mengikuti di belakangnya juga hanya bisa di buat heran.

Mendengar suara air, Baekhyun mencoba mendekati kamar mandi Sehun. "Sehun? Kau di dalam?" Tidak ada sahutan. Yang ada hanya suara gemercik air.

"Sehun?"

Dengan perasaan was-was, Baekhyun akhirnya membuka pintu kamar mandi. Mata Baekhyun langsung berair melihat keadaan Sehun di dalam sana. Ia mematung di tempat membiarkan air matanya mengalir di sela-sela pipinya.

"Sehun! _Andweee... Andweeee... Andweee..."_

* * *

_To be Contiuned..._

* * *

_Saya Cuma bisa bilang perjalanan masih panjang... Kkkkk See you in next Chapter..._


	5. Chapter 5

Kai terdiam sejenak menghentikan kegiatannya. Tubuhnya sudah setengah telanjang sama seperti Sehun. Namun hasratnya tiba-tiba saja menghilang melihat ekspresi datar Sehun seolah _namja _itu sedang tidak berada diraganya.

Kai menghembuskan nafas. Tidak mengasikkan sekali. Ia meraih kemejanya kembali dan memasangnya dengan asal. Ia kembali melirik Sehun yang sedang meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya yang terlihat bergetar. Bibir _namja _itu sudah bengkak, tubuhnya penuh dengan tanda kemerah-merahan dan pergelangan tangannya memerah karena ia genggam begitu erat.

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya lain kali saja kita bersenang-senangnya."

Kai melangkah pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelahnya. Ia mendesis kesal karena sikap Sehun. Kai yakin kalau Sehun masih menyukainya. Kai bisa melihat luka di dalam _hazel _coklat itu saat ia mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan tentang perasaannya.

Beberapa menit setelah kepergian Kai, Sehun melangkah tertatih menuju kamar mandi dengan padangan kosong. Sehun terduduk di lantai setelah ia berhasil menyalakan _shower_, bulir-bulir air mulai membasahi tubuhnya yang bergetar. Membiarkan dinginnya air menusuk-nusuk kulitnya, Sehun memilih diam dengan pandangan kosong. Kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu kembali terputar seperti kaset rusak di dalam otaknya.

Bagaimana Kai mempermainkan hatinya. Bagaimana Kai telah menodai tubuhnya. Dan bagaimana Kai telah membuatnya harus mengalami penyakit aneh. _Love Phobia—_apa ia harus mengakhiri hidupnya? Siapa di dunia ini yang bisa hidup tanpa dicintai ataupun mencintai.

Sehun termangu, pandangannya benar-benar kosong hingga beberapa menit setelahnya ia bisa mendengar samar-samar suara memanggil namanya.

"Sehun! _Andweee... Andweeee... Andweee..."_

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

**Love Phobia**

**Cast : Kim Jongin as Kai**

**Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun**

**Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun**

**And Other.**

**Genre : Shonen –**_**Ai**_**, BoysxBoys, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, &amp; etc.**

**Pairing : KaiHun**

**Desclaimer : Nama, tempat, cast semuanya hanya pinjaman. Tetapi, FF ini asli punya saya.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

Baekhyun menangis dalam diam. Ini yang kedua kalinya ia melihat Sehun seperti ini. Raganya memang sedang ada di depannya namun nyawa _namja _itu seolah pergi entah kemana. Chanyeol sendiri memilih diam tidak ingin bertanya ataupun mengatakan apa-apa. Ia tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun dengan wajah terlewat ceria itu bisa terlihat sefrustasi sekarang. Air mata _namja _itu bahkan belum mau berhenti.

Baekhyun teringat sesuatu. Ia segera mencari kotak musik yang selalu bisa membuat Sehun tenang. "Sehun? Ayo tutup matamu. Kau harus beristirahat."

Tidak ada respon sama sekali. Baekhyun seolah berbicara dengan raga yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Baekhyun tetap berusaha tenang. Ia menggigit bibirnya menahan isakannya hingga sebuah usapan di pundaknya menyadarkan Baekhyun kalau ia sedang bersama dengan orang lain.

"Apa kau tahu dimana Sehun menaruh obatnya?"

Tanpa banyak berfikir, Baekhyun langsung mencari obat Sehun. Chanyeol sendiri menggantikan posisi Baekhyun. Ia menatap sendu kondisi Sehun. Walau ia baru mengenal Sehun beberapa minggu yang lalu, ia tahu kalau _namja _ini pasti sudah mengalami hal yang begitu berat.

Chanyeol melirik kotak musik yang ditaruh Baekhyun di atas nakas. Ia mendekatkan kotak musik itu di samping Sehun.

"Sehunnie?"

Chanyeol meraih jemari Sehun yang terasa dingin. Ia mencoba mengahangat jemari _namja _itu dengan tangannya. "Apartemenmu sangat bagus. Sayang sekali kau tidak menyambutku." Masih tidak ada respon. Arah pandangan Sehun tetap menuju keluar jendela. Sehun seolah hidup dengan dunianya sendiri tanpa orang lain.

"Chanyeol –_ah_?"

"Bukannya aku mengusirmu. Hanya saja, aku tahu kau pasti lelah." Chanyeol tersenyum maklum. "_Gwaenchana_, Sehun sudah kuanggap sebagai sahabatku. Aku akan membantumu menjaganya." Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan.

"Tapi Sehun?"

"Aku tidak akan bertanya apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin menemaninya."

Baekhyun akhirnya memilih mengalah. Ia meletakkan nampan berisi obat dan air minum untuk Sehun. "Aku akan membuatkanmu coklat panas. Apa kau mau?" Chanyeol mengangguk semangat. "_Nde. _Terima kasih Baekhyun –_ah_."

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya memasuki kamar Sehun melihat Chanyeol yang sedang menggenggam lembut tangan Sehun. Chanyeol juga bercerita hal-hal lucu namun Sehun masih bergeming. Chanyeol mengambil kotak musik yang ada di dekat Sehun dan memutarnya kembali hingga menghasilkan nada yang lain.

Chanyeol mulai bernyanyi pelan mengikuti nada walau hanya dengan beberapa kata yang hampir sama. Sehun akhirnya bergeming setelah beberapa menit berlalu. _Namja _itu mulai menutup matanya sambil menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol seolah ia akan jatuh saat itu juga jika ia tidak berpegangan dengan erat.

Chanyeol tersenyum samar, ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun dan memperbaiki letak selimut _namja _itu berharap _namja _itu tidak akan bermimpi buruk setelah ini.

"_Jaljayo."_

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar Sehun. Ia mendapati Baekhyun yang tengah berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang telephone, terlihat sangat marah. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun tersentak dan mematikan ponselnya.

Baekhyu tersenyum kikuk, "Sehun sudah tidur?" Tanya Baekhyun mengalihkan pertanyaan. Chanyeol mengangguk, "Aku akan pulang. Besok aku ada syuting pagi-pagi sekali. Kau tahu kan dimana kau bisa menghubungiku jika terjadi sesuatu."

Baekhyun ingin menahan Chanyeol lebih lama, namun melihat gurat kelelahan yang tergambar dari wajah _namja _itu, Baekhyun akhirnya hanya mengangguk dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya. "Hati-hati di jalan."

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir jam dua belas malam, Kai baru saja pulang dari lokasi syuting yang sangat melelahkan. Setelah dari apartemen Sehun, Kai kembali ke lokasi syuting dan menyelesaikan adegannya untuk episode perdana nanti. Kai pulang seorang diri karena manajernya masih harus menyesuaikan beberapa jadwalnya selain syuting.

_BRUG—_Kai terduduk di lantai _basement _setelah mendapatkan pukulan telak di wajahnya. Ia yakin kalau hidungnya berdarah.

"KAU?"

"Baekhyun?"

"Itu pukulanku untuk Sehun. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Sehun brengsek!"

Kai tergagap diam, "Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

Baekhyun meludah kemudian mendekati Kai dan memberikan bogem mentah pada Kai yang terlihat tidak melawan sebelum pergi meninggalkan _basement _apartemen Kai yang sudah sangat sepi.

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

Sehun terbangun merasakan bau harum yang tercium dari dapurnya. Sehun meringis pelan merasakan pusing yang luar biasa. Ia menutup matanya sejenak mencoba menetralkan rasa pusingnya sebelum bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun terdiam menatap Baekhyun. Ia kemudian mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan menuju meja makan. "Makanlah selagi hangat." Lagi-lagi Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk membuat Baekhyun hampir saja meneteskan air mata melihat perubahan Sehun. Sepertinya Sehun kembali membangun jarak diantara mereka.

"Aku baik-baik saja _hyung_." Sehun berujar lemah seakan mengerti pikiran Baekhyun. Entah bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa berterima kasih pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah seperti separuh jiwanya yang selalu ada untuknya. Menolongnya tanpa pamrih dan menyayanginya dengan sangat tulus.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis kemudian duduk di hadapan Sehun, "Kau tidak perlu datang ke lokasi syuting lagi. _Hyung _akan berbicara pada paman tentang pengunduran dirimu. Kau tinggallah di sini untuk sementara, aku sudah mengaktifkan _Elen _untuk menjagamu."

Suapan Sehun berhenti, ia mengangkat wajahnya menatap Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum. "Terima kasih _hyung_. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku seandainya aku tidak pernah mengenal _hyung_." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, ia menghampiri Sehun memeluk _namja _itu dari belakang.

"Terima kasih juga sudah menjadi adik yang begitu berharga untukku. Maafkan _hyung _Sehun."

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

Terhitung sudah seminggu lebih, Kai tidak pernah melihat Sehun lagi. Ia juga pernah datang ke apartemen Sehun namun apartemen Sehun terkunci seolah tidak ada penghuni di dalamnya. Baekhyun juga bersikap sangat datar padanya.

_Shit—_Kai mengumpat dalam hati. Ia tahu kelemahan Sehun. Dan ia akan memancing _namja _itu untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya. Kai menekan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang di seberang sana.

"Kirim rekaman itu ke polisi dan laporkan Byun Baekhyun sebagai pelakunya."

Sambungan pun terputus, Kai menyeringai menatap Baekhyun yang tengah berdiskusi dengan Chanyeol. Ia bisa mendapatkan semuanya, termasuk membuat Sehun jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Ia tidak akan perduli apapun yang terjadi, ia akan membuat Sehun menjadi miliknya lagi apapun caranya.

Sekitar satu jam setelah Kai melaporkan Baekhyun, sebuah mobil polisi mendatangi lokasi syuting mereka. Sang sutradara tentu saja bingung dengan kedatangan dua orang polisi, ia memperlihatkan surat penangkapan membuat sang sutradara hanya bisa terdiam.

"Atas dasar apa kalian menangkapku."

"Anda di laporkan telah melakukan penganiayaan kepada seorang aktor bernama Kim Jongin. Kami telah mengantongi bukti yang banyak untuk melakukan penangkapan atas diri anda Tuan Baekhyun." Chanyeol yang hendak membela Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam melihat surat penangkapan yang di pegang oleh polisi. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung, namun _namja _itu hanya memalingkan wajah seolah tuduhan tersebut memang benar.

Baekhyun melirik tajam pada Kai yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, ia bisa melihat _namja _itu tengah tersenyum padanya membuat Baekhyun menahan amarahnya dengan sangat keras. Sebagai warna negara yang baik, Baekhyun pun menurut di bawa ke kantor polisi meninggalkan tanda tanya pada setiap kru dan artis yang melihatnya, termasuk Chanyeol.

"DASAR PRIA BRENGSEK! KAU MENYAKITI IDOLA KAMI!"

Itu hanya salah satu dari ratusan cacian yang dilontarkan oleh fans Kai saat Baekhyun di giring masuk ke dalam kantor polisi. Seseorang bahkan melemparinya dengan telur dan tomat busuk hingga ia harus berganti pakaian saat di interogasi. Baekhyun terdiam, ia tidak mengelak dan hanya menjawab 'iya' saat sang petugas penyelidikan bertanya padanya. Toh ia juga tidak bisa menghindar, ada cctv yang merekam tindakannya pada Kai malam itu.

"Kau tahu Kim Jongin? Dia bukan hanya seorang artis. Dia juga anak dari salah pengusaha terkaya di dunia ini. Jadi, kurasa kau harus menjalani hukumanmu kecuali Kim Jongin sendiri yang mencabut tuntutannya padamu."

Baekhyun hanya terdiam menatap datar sang polisi. Ia di giring masuk ke dalam sel. "Bolehkan aku menelphone seseorang?"

Sang polisi mengangguk dan memberikan sebuah ponsel umum yang digunakan untuk para terpidana menelphone seseorang. Baekhyun menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya sejenak sebelum merubah raut wajahnya agar orang yang sedang dihubunginya tidak perlu tahu tentang kondisinya.

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

Sehun melirik jam dinding. Sudah pukul 8 malam dan Baekhyun belum mengabarinya apa-apa. Seharusnya _namja _itu sudah pulang sejak satu jam yang lalu. Sehun mendesah bosan, Baekhyun sudah berjanji akan cepat pulang untuk membatunya mengurus kepindahannya besok.

"_**Oh Sehun-sshi? Anda**_** punya paggilan dari **_**unknown number**_**."**

Sehun meraih ponselnya yang tergelatak tidak jauh darinya. Ia memang belum mencabut daya _Elen, _ia akan mencabutnya besok. Sehun mengangkatnya tanpa ragu, entah kenapa ia punya firasat buruk pada Baekhyun.

"_Sehun_?"

"_Hyung_? Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan ponselmu?"

"_Ponselku mati. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa membantumu membereskan barang-barangmu. Paman tiba-tiba saja menghubungiku dan menyuruhku untuk mengurus buku yang belum terbit sampai sekarang. Aku mungkin juga tidak bisa menghubungimu terlalu sering. Hyung berharap kau bisa hidup tenang di sana, hyung berjanji akan mengunjungimu nanti setelah urusanku selesai."_

Sehun mengerinyit heran, "Baiklah _hyung_. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Sesaat Sehun seperti mendengar sebuah isakan, "_Yah. Kau juga. Hyung menyayangimu. Sampai jumpa Sehun_."

Sambungan pun terputus, Sehun belum menurunkan ponselnya dari pipinya. Ada yang aneh, tapi Sehun tidak tahu. Hatinya tiba-tiba saja menjadi gelisah. Baekhyun tidak pernah mau mengurus buku yang telat cetak dulu, sekeras apapun pamannya membujuknya, Baekhyun tidak pernah mau melakukannya. Tapi, kenapa sekarang Baekhyun mau melakukannya di tengah-tengah kesibukannya mengikuti syuting.

Sehun menggeleng mencoba mengabaikan firasat anehnya. Ia harus berfikir positif. Ia pun membereskan barang-barang yang akan dibawanya pergi besok. Mungkin saja Baekhyun memang sedang ada urusan yang sangat penting.

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

"_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar jangkauan."_

Sehun mendesah. Sudah puluhan kali ia mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun namun ponsel _namja _itu tidak pernah aktif. Apa Baekhyun sangat sibuk sampai ia lupa untuk mengisi baterai ponselnya. Sehun bergerak gelisah. Ia benar-benar tidak nyaman berada di kerumunan tanpa seorang yang mendampinginya.

"_Dia memang pantas mendapatkannya. Kalau aku jadi Kai, aku pasti menghukumnya seumur hidup."_

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua orang gadis yang tengah berbicara tentang Kai. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik sampai salah satu gadis itu menyebutkan nama seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"_Kalau tidak salah dia adalah Byun Baekhyun. Wajahnya terlihat sangat manis tapi kelakuannya, ia malah menganiaya Kai saat Kai sedang lengah. Dasar anti fans murahan."_

Sehun tanpa sadar berdiri, ia membuka pencarian dalam ponselnya mencari berita tentang Kai dan wajah Baekhyun yang terkena tepung dan juga telur terpampang jelas. **"Pelaku penganiayaan kepada Aktor muda Kai dengan alasan sebagai antifans." **Sehun melihat tanggal kejadiannya, dan itu terjadi tepat di hari Jongin datang ke rumahnya hampir memperkosa dirinya.

Sehun berjalan meninggalkan bandara, ia tidak akan pergi begitu saja sementara orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya sekarang sedang menderita dan itu semua karena dirinya. Sehun mencoba melupakan rasa takutnya dengan menahan sembarang taxi. Ia harus menemui Baekhyun. Sehun bahkan seperti lupa rasa takutnya terhadap orang baru. Ia hanya memikirkan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun.

"_Hyung_, _pabbo_."

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

"Kenapa kau datang kemari _eoh_? Bukankah kau seharusnya sudah berangkat. Kau tidak takut bertemu orang banyak?" Sehun meringis dalam hati. Wajah Baekhyun terlihat sangat pucat, _namja _itu terlihat sangat tidak baik di dalam sana.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya _hyung_?"

Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya, mereka terpisah kaca hingga ia tidak bisa merangkul adiknya itu. "_Gwaenchana_. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Aku seperti tidak berharga. Kenapa _hyung _tidak mengatakannya _eoh_?"

"_Aniyo. _Jangan berfikiran seperti itu Sehun. Kau adalah orang yang paling berharga dalam hidup _hyung_. _Hyung _hanya harus bertahan selama setahun dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau pergilah ke tempat di mana Kai tidak bisa menemukanmu."

Sehun menatap nanar Baekhyun, segitu besarnya Baekhyun memberinya kasih sayang hingga _namja _itu rela berbuat sejauh ini. "Aku akan membuat _hyung _bebas dari sini."

Baekhyun menggeleng, ia meraih tangan Sehun melalui celah kaca di depannya. "Jangan lakukan apapun Sehun. Ini mungkin hanya jebakan Kai." Sehun tersenyum miris, rasanya ia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya kalau seperti ini.

"_Gwaenchana. _Bertahanlah sedikit lagi."

Sehun berdiri dari hadapan Baekhyun. Ia mengabaikan panggilan Baekhyun. Ia tidak akan kalah dengan penyakitnya. Kalaupun ia harus mati dihadapan Jongin karena ketakutan dan tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya, biarkan saja. Biarkan Jongin melihat penderitaannya dan merasakannya.

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

"OKAY CUT! Kita akan istirahat setengah jam."

Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah, sejujurnya ia tidak bisa fokus memikirkan Baekhyun. Ia ingin mengunjungi _namja _itu tapi ia benar-benar tidak punya waktu. Ia ingin bertanya tentang kebenarannya, tetapi melihat _namja _itu tidak hadir di lokasi syuting, sepertinya Baekhyun memang melakukan tindakan pemukulan terhadap Kai.

"_Eh Sehun_? _Kenapa kau baru datang?"_

Chanyeol reflek mengalihkan pandangannya mendengar suara kru yang sepertinya melihat Sehun. Dan ternyata memang Sehun sedang ada di lokasi syuting. Chanyeol tersenyum hendak menyapa Sehun namun _namja _itu malah melewatinya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"

Kai berbalik merasa familiar dengan sang pemilik suara. Kai terkejut samar melihat Sehun kini berdiri di depannya. Tidak terlihat ketakutan seperti sebelumnya, namun tubuh itu tidak bisa membohonginya, seluruh tubuh Sehun bergetar, dan Kai yakin getaran itu getaran takut. _Shit—_Kai kembali mengumpat dalam hati.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu hancur, hancur dan hancur di tanganku."

Sehun terperanjat, kakinya reflek mundur selangkah. "_Wae_? Apa aku punya salah yang membuatmu begitu membenciku."

Kai terdiam menatap Sehun datar, ia bisa melihat _namja _itu sekuat tenaga menahan ketakutannya untuk berbicara dengannya langsung. "_Aniyo_, aku tidak punya alasan. Aku hanya membencimu—"

"—_dan tidak ingin melihatmu bahagia bersama orang lain."_ Lanjut Kai sebelum meninggalkan Sehun yang hampir saja terduduk di atas rumput andai saja Chanyeol tidak sigap menahan tubuhnya. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Sehun menjauh dari Kai.

"Lokasi syuting di sini sangat cantik. Kau pasti akan menyukainya."

Chanyeol berbicara seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Ia tidak ingin mengungkit masalah yang mungkin akan membuat Sehun ketakutan. Chanyeol bahkan bisa merasakan kalau jemari Sehun bergetar. Tidak jauh dari lokasi syuting memang terdapat danau kecil yang di kelilingi pohon yang berbunga indah. Banyak kelopak bunga yang jatuh di atas permukaan danau yang tenang membuatnya terlihat begitu romantis.

"Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama jika menjadi Baekhyun. Kai saja yang terlalu berlebihan menanggapi ini." Sehun tersenyum miris, Jongin tidak ingin menghancurkan Baekhyun. Tetapi, Jongin ingin menghancurkan dirinya.

"Kita akan mencari jalan keluarnya. Kau tenang saja."

Sehun tersenyum tipis, Sehun tahu bagaimana sifat Jongin. _Namja _itu tidak akan berhenti sebelum mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Sehun menatap air danau yang begitu tenang. Awalnya, ia juga seperti air danau. Tapi seperti batu yang di lempar kedalamnya, air danau itu tidak bisa lagi tenang sampai batu itu jatuh ke dalam dasar untuk waktu yang lama.

Kai mengepalkan tangannya melihat kedekatan Sehun dan Chanyeol. Tidak! Sehun hanya boleh menjadi miliknya, mainannya, dan juga—ARGHHH.

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

Seminggu telah berlalu, Sehun mengunjungi Baekhyun setiap hari. _Namja _itu terlihat semakin kurus dan kantung matanya semakin terlihat. Paman Baekhyun sudah berusaha menyewa pengacara terbaik, namun apa daya. Jongin jauh di atas segalanya. Sehun meringis melihat luka biru yang ada di wajah Baekhyun. Pasti tahanan lain telah memukul Baekhyun. Walaupun Baekhyun mengatakan kalau ia hanya terpeleset di kamar mandi.

Sehun benar-benar tidak berdaya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Sehun menggenggam tangannya yang bergetar takut. Ia sedang menunggu Jongin pulang di lantai _basement_. Ia harus membebaskan Baekhyun bagaimanapun caranya, bahkan walaupun harus dengan nyawanya.

"Lihatlah. Aku bahkan belum memulai dan kau sudah datang untuk menyerahkan dirimu."

Sehun tersentak mendengar suara Jongin. Ia menunduk mencoba melawan rasa takutnya. Jantungnya memompa dengan sangat cepat membuatnya seolah telah berlari puluhan kilo meter. "Tolong bebaskan Baekhyun _hyung_."

Jongin tersenyum samar, "Dia pantas mendapatkannya."

"Ku mohon—_Brukh" _Sehun berlutut di depan Jongin sambil menautkan jemarinya karena takut. Jongin menggeram rendah. Ia menunduk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sehun. _"Kau harus menjadi milikku, berada disisiku selamanya sampai aku puas dan menyuruhmu pergi."_

DEG'

* * *

_To be Contiuned..._

* * *

Q : kenapa pas pertama ketemu jogin bentar aja sehun bs langsung pingsan sdangkan ini sampe diperkosa sehun cm jadi lemes aja? ._. seharusnya reaksi penyakitnya bs lebih ._.

A : Yah soalnya Sehun kan udah minum obat penenang yang lebih kuat. Udah tersugesti kalau ia bakalan ketemu Jongin lagi. Jadi, ada sedikit prepare dalam dirinya untuk ketemu Jongin nggak pingsan lagi.

Pertanyaan yang lain akan terjawab di setiap chapter yah...

Okay see you next chapter...


	6. Chapter 6

"_Kau harus menjadi milikku, berada disisiku selamanya sampai aku puas dan menyuruhmu pergi."_

DEG'

Kai menegakkan tubuhnya melihat tubuh Sehun yang menegang. Ia mendengus berbalik hendak meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun menatap lantai dengan pandangan kosong. Ia akan menjadi mainan Jongin lagi. Lalu bagaimana dengan rasa takutnya?

"Tu –tunggu!"

"Aku akan melakukannya. Tolong bebaskan Baekhyun _hyung_." Kai berbalik dengan wajah datar. Ia menggeram rendah kembali. "_Wae_? Kenapa kau sangat perduli padanya?"

"Karena dia keluargaku satu-satunya. Satu-satunya yang aku miliki di dunia ini." Mata Kai memicing tajam. "Kalau terjadi apa-apa padaku, berjanjilah kau akan memperlakukan aku seperti manusia." Sehun pasrah, mungkin memang takdirnya mati di tangan Jongin. Ia tidak mau membuat orang yang sangat disayanginya ikut menderita bersamanya. Biarlah ia menahan rasa sesak dan juga takutnya berdekatan dengan Jongin.

Jongin merogoh ponselnya lalu menghubungi seseorang di seberang sana, "Cabut saja laporanku dan bebaskan Byun Baekhyun tanpa sarat."

Sehun bernafas legah, ia mencoba memandang Jongin dengan gerakan gugup. "Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau minta. Jangan pernah pergi tanpa seizinku, kau harus kembali bekerja besok dan jangan pernah jauh dariku."

Jongin berbalik memunggungi Sehun, "—_dan yang harus kau tahu, tidak akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu selama kau berada disisiku."_

DEG'

Sehun terpana, hatinya bergetar aneh. Ia tidak tahu apa artinya, yang Sehun tahu getaran itu bukan getaran takut.

●●**KAIHUN●●**

**Love Phobia**

**Cast : Kim Jongin as Kai**

**Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun**

**Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun**

**And Other.**

**Genre : Shonen –**_**Ai**_**, BoysxBoys, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, &amp; etc.**

**Pairing : KaiHun**

**Desclaimer : Nama, tempat, cast semuanya hanya pinjaman. Tetapi, FF ini asli punya saya.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

●●**KAIHUN●●**

"Byun Baekhyun, tuntutan anda dicabut dan anda bisa lepas sekarang." Baekhyun terpana sejenak, sebelum berjalan keluar dari ruang sel mengikuti langkah sang petugas. Ia berganti pakaian dengan pakaian yang lebih layak.

"_Hyung_!"

Baekhyun menatap Sehun datar, "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan Sehun?"

Sehun tersenyum kemudian menggeleng, "_Aniyo_. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Baekhyun memicingkan mata sipitnya. "Kau mungkin bisa membohongi orang lain, tapi kau tidak bisa membohongiku Sehun."

"Sungguh! Aku tida melakukan apapun."

"Sudahlah, _kajja_. Kita harus mengunjungi restoran yang enak. Kau terlihat kurus _hyung_." Baekhyun tersenyum samar kemudian mengikuti Sehun. Mereka makan di restoran dekat kantor polisi, dan benar saja Baekhyun melahap semua yang ada didepannya dengan rakus membuat Sehun memberikan makanannya yang belum sempat ia makan.

"Kau tidak makan?"

"Aku sudah kenyang melihat _hyung_."

Baekhyun meletakkan sumpitnya dan mengunyah makanan yang belum sempat ditelannya, "Kenyang? Kau bahkan tidak jauh lebih baik dariku." Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya, "Aku memang seperti ini _hyung_. Sudahlah, _hyung _makan saja. Lagipula, bukan aku yang bayar kan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum samar, lalu berpura-pura kesal, "YAKK! Jadi, kau sengaja memesan banyak-banyak untuk menguras ATMku?"

Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Kau memang adik yang menyebalkan." Umpat Baekhyun kemudian tertawa pelan. Sehun menyukai tawa Baekhyun, satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang tidak pernah membuatnya takut untuk disayangi. Hanya Baekhyun yang menyayanginya dengan sangat tulus, dan apapun akan ia lakukan untuk melihat tawa dan senyum itu terlukis di wajah manis _hyung _kesayangannya itu lagi, _termasuk membawa dirinya kedalam kandang harimau._

●●**KAIHUN●●**

"Tapi paman? Aku tidak bisa. Siapa yang akan menjaga Sehun?"

"Sehun sudah besar. Lagipula, kau hanya 3 bulan di sana bukan untuk selamanya." Baekhyun hendak membuka mulutnya kembali namun tertahan saat sang paman kembali berbicara. "Dan ini sudah keputusanku. Kau akan berangkat hari ini ke Paris untuk mengurus cabang di sana."

Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya menatap kepergian sang paman. Kedua orang tuanya telah meninggalkannya sejak kecil dan pamannya adalah pengasuh sekaligus walinya, ia tidak mungkin menolak perintah sang paman. Tapi ia juga tidak mungkin meninggalkan Sehun di sini sendirian.

"_Hyung_!"

Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum menatap Sehun, "_Gwaenchana_, _hyung _pergi saja. Bukankah itu adalah keinginan _hyung _dari dulu."

"Tapi?"

"Aku sudah bilang semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Baekhyun menatap Sehun sejenak kemudian mengangguk. "Kau harus menghubungiku jika terjadi sesuatu nanti _arracchi_?" Kali ini giliran Sehun yang mengangguk.

Dengan berat hati Sehun mengantar Baekhyun ke bandara. Ia terkejut dan bingung saat tahu kalau Baekhyun akan pergi meninggalkannya hingga tiga bulan. Bagaimana kalau ia tidak mampu bertahan terlalu lama di dekat Jongin, sumber segala rasa takutnya terhadap orang lain. Masih bisakah ia melihat wajah _hyung _kesayangannya itu. Tapi, ia juga tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun curiga, kalau syarat dibebaskannya Baekhyun adalah dirinya. Semoga saja semuanya akan menjadi baik-baik saja, _yah semoga saja._

"_Hyung_! Sebentar lagi pesawatmu akan berangkat, mau sampai kapan kau memelukku?"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dengan berat hati, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan lupa selalu menghubungi _hyung _jika _hyung _tidak menghubungimu lebih dulu _arracchi_?"

Sehun terkekeh, "Kau sudah mengatakannya ratusan kali _hyung_. Kau tidak bosan?" Baekhyun terdiam sejenak kemudian memeluk Sehun kembali sebelum menyeret kopernya memasuki ruang _Chek-in_.

Sehun menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan tatapan sendu. "_Aku berharap ini bukan pertemuan terakhir kita hyung_."

●●**KAIHUN●●**

Syuting drama untuk episode 6 adegan terakhir akan di laksanakan di sebuah perusahaan. Sehun meneguk obat penenangnya sebelum melangkah masuk ke perusahaan tersebut, terlihat banyak staff yang sedang mempersiapkan peralatan syuting.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan pernah datang lagi."

Sehun tersentak tanpa sadar, ia mencoba tersenyum samar pada Chanyeol. "Ini adalah tugasku, aku harus mempertanggungjawabkannya sampai selesai." Jawab Sehun setengah berbohong.

"_Jinja_?"

Sehun menangguk sambil tersenyum samar hingga sebuah tarikan membuatnya sedikit menjauh dari jarak Chanyeol. "Permisi, aku sedang punya urusan dengan _editor_nya. Aku punya sedikit kendala dengan adegan selanjutnya, kuharap kau tidak keberatan Tuan Park." Chanyeol memilih mengabaikan Kai dan menatap ke arah Sehun yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Aku juga punya ur—" Belum sempat Chanyeol mengeluarkan jawabannya, Kai sudah menarik tangan Sehun menjauh menuju ruang ganti. Chanyeol menghela nafas, semoga Sehun baik-baik saja.

Kai menghempaskan tubuh Sehun ke atas kursi, "Kenapa terlambat _eoh_?"

Sehun memalingkan wajah, "Aku mengantar Baekhyun _hyung _ke bandara." Kai menyeringai pelan, "Oh jadi, dia sudah pergi rupanya. Baguslah, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengganggu kita lagi. Iya kan sayang?"

Tubuh Sehun bergetar takut mendengar nada sayang dari Jongin, walau hanya untuk menggodanya, tetap saja Sehun merasa merinding dan takut di saat yang bersamaan. Bagaimana pun juga panggilan itu pernah Jongin ucapkan padanya.

"Kenapa bergetar hem? Tubuhmu merindukan sentuhanku?"

Sehun memilih diam saat Jongin mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, kepalanya berdenyut nyeri dan rasa takut dalam dirinya seolah memacu jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Jongin hingga sebuah benda kenyal yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. _DEG—_Sehun merasa mulai kehabisan nafas, bayangan-bayangan masa lalu mulai berputar seperti kaset rusak di dalam kepalanya.

"Kai! Sudah saatnya pengambilan adeganmu."

Sang manajer membuat Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sehun, ia menyeringai pelan sebelum meninggalkan Sehun yang sudah berkeringat dingin ditempatnya. Bahkan wajah Sehun yang memang pucat semakin terlihat sangat pucat.

Sehun langsung merogoh tasnya dan meminum beberapa butir obatnya untuk menenangkan tubuh dan hatinya.

_**Love Phobia**_

"Kau yakin tidak ingin aku antar pulang?" Sehun menggeleng. Ia tersenyum samar. Sebenarnya ia mulai tidak nyaman dengan perhatian Chanyeol yang sedikit berlebihan untuknya. Ia takut kalau Chanyeol punya perasaan lain padanya yang membuat dalam dirinya menjadi takut terhadap _namja _itu—_andwee_! Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya merinding. Ia tidak ingin mempunyai rasa takut terhadap Chanyeol, ia ingin mempunyai rasa nyaman pada Chanyeol sama seperti saat ia berada di dekat Baekhyun. Tetapi semuanya tentunya butuh proses, ia tidak bisa menerima begitu saja orang yang hadir dalam hidupnya.

"Hati-hatilah." Sehun menoleh kemudian tersenyum samar, ia mempercepat langkahnya keluar dari perusahaan.

"Kau lama sekali."

DEG'

Sehun menelan ludah tanpa sadar, ia juga tidak sadar melangkah mundur. Jongin mendekat kearahnya dengan gerakan cepat membuat Sehun tidak bisa berkutik. "_Mwo_? Kau mau menghindariku?"

Sehun menggeleng—_aku takut padamu—_Sehun membatin. "Kau yang menyetir. Aku sedang lelah." Jongin melemparkan sebuah kunci mobil kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil mewahnya. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian menyusul Jongin. Tangan Sehun bergetar saat memasukkan kunci membuatnya terlihat sangat kesusahan, gerakan itu tidak luput dari perhatian Jongin yang hanya mendengus malas.

Beberapa menit berlalu akhirnya Sehun bisa memasukkan kunci, ia mulai menjalankan mobil Jongin dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Ia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya, terlebih lagi ia sedang sakit perut karena belum makan apapun sejak tadi pagi. Ia tidak sempat memakan makan siangnnya karena Jongin terus saja memintanya melakukan ini dan itu. Sepertinya Jongin memang berniat untuk membunuhnya secara perlahan.

"Ck! Kau sangat lamban. Hentikan mobilnya."

Sehun mengerem mendadak, ia menelan ludah. Apa ia membuat Jongin marah? Jujur saja ia benar-benar takut kalau Jongin berbuat sesuatu yang mungkin saja akan membuat tubuhnya bergetar takut hingga ia hilang kesadaran. Jongin akan tahu semuanya, dan _namja _itu pasti akan tertawa karena ia memiliki _phobia _yang sangat aneh dan juga mengerikan di saat yang bersamaan.

"Keluar!" Sehun mengikuti perintah Jongin dalam diam, ia bertukar posisi dengan Jongin. Satu detik setelah Sehun memasangkan sabuk pengaman, Jongin langsung membanting stir dan melaju dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi membuat Sehun sempat menahan nafas karena kaget dan takut. Sehun menutup mata sepanjang perjalanan yang entah kemana.

"Kau itu seperti _yeoja _yang tidak pernah naik mobil mewah. Lihatlah wajah pucatmu itu." Sehun membuka mata, ia ingin menangis tapi ia menahannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Keluarlah. Kita akan makan sebelum pulang." Jongin membanting pintu dan masuk ke dalam restoran yang cukup mewah itu. Namun karena hampir tengah malam, pengunjungnya pun terlihat sangat lenggang.

Sehun masuk ke dalam restoran dan melihat Jongin yang sedang bermain dengan ponselnya. _Namja _itu terlihat mengerinyit menatap ponselnya sebelum beralih pada Sehun yang terpaku berdiri tidak jauh dari kursi yang diduduki Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Sehun melangkah pelan dan duduk di depan Jongin. Hanya keheningan yang terjadi setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Sehun hendak memesan sesuatu namun ternyata seorang pelayan sudah datang menghampiri meja mereka dan membawakan makanan yang sangat banyak dan juga terlihat sangat enak.

"Aku akan ke toilet. Kau makanlah lebih dulu."

Jongin mendesis kesal, sedari tadi Sehun tidak pernah berbicara sedikit pun padanya. _Namja _itu hanya menggeleng dan mengangguk dan terdiam ketika ia berbicara dan bertanya. Apa _namja _itu menjadi bisu? Jongin menggeleng samar kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju toilet.

Sementara itu Sehun meneguk ludahnya menatap makanan yang tampak lezat didepannya itu, ia melirik ke arah toilet namun Jongin belum juga muncul setelah beberapa menit berlalu. Sehun pun mengambil sumpit yang sudah tersedia lalu mencicipi makanan itu dengan hikmat. Sehun tersenyum samar merasakan rasa makanan itu ternyata jauh lebih lezat dari penampilannya. Ia bahkan sejenak melupakan kalau ia sedang bersama Jongin hingga Sehun begitu menikmati makanannya.

Tanpa Sehun sadari, Jongin yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ke toilet menatap ke arah Sehun dengan senyum samar dan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan, memandangi bagaimana lahapnya Sehun memakan makanan yang dipesannya secara asal itu.

_**Love Phobia**_

Lokasi syuting hari berikutnya berada di taman kembali. Kali ini taman bunga sakkura yang terlihat sangat indah saat musim semi seperti ini. Sehun diam-diam melirik Jongin yang entah karena angin apa, _namja _itu tidak pernah menyuruhnya macam-macam seperti hari sebelumnya.

Sebenarnya, Sehun ingin bertanya kenapa ia bisa berada di apartemennya saat ia terbangun di pagi hari? Tapi kenapa? Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan Jongin darinya, kenapa _namja _kembali bersikap baik padanya setelah membelikannya makanan semalam kemudian memulangkannya ke apartemennya. Apa ini cara Jongin lagi untuk menjeratnya? Tidak! _See—_bahkan bulu kuduknya langsung merinding membayangkan apa yang dalam pikirannya.

"Sehun?"

"Yeh?"

"Bisakah kau membantuku adegan ini? Aku hampir mengulanginya tiga kali tadi. Kau melihatnya sendirikan?

"Yeh. Berikan padaku." Sehun membaca sejenak bagian Go Ha Ra bersama adegan Chanyeol. Ia menelan ludah sejenak.

"_Sebenarnya kenapa kau begitu baik padaku."_ Sehun mulai membaca dengan ekspresi yang err—datar. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu caranya berakting.

"_Itu karena aku menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu Ha Ra."_

"_**Aku mencintaimu Sehun." **__DEG—_Sehun mengcengkram kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja berdenyut pusing. Walaupun hanya akting ternyata pernyataan cinta dari orang lain membuat dirinya teringat akan kejadian masa lalu hingga membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dan jantungnya yang mulai berdetak dengan sangat cepat.

"Sehun?"

Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan wajah panik, ia langsung membuang naskahnya hendak menenangkan Sehun. Tubuh Sehun terlihat bergetar seluruhnya, dan Chanyeol merutuki dirinya yang melupakan kenyataan tentang penyakit Sehun.

"Sehun _mianhae_."

"Ku mohon jangan. _Neoumu appa, _ku mohon jangan Jongin. _Neoumu appa..." _Sehun berbisik lirih dengan bibir yang bergetar, wajah pucat _namja _itu semakin terlihat. Bahkan Sehun entah sadar atau tidak sudah meneteskan air mata.

"Sehun!"—_Grepp—_Chanyeol langsung meraih Sehun ke dalam dekapannya mencoba menenangkan _namja _itu namun terlihat percuma saja karena Sehun memberontak dengan tubuh yang semakin terlihat bergetar. Chanyeol teringat nada musik yang ada dalam kotak musik Sehun, ia kemudian mulai bersenandung menggunakan nada itu.

Sehun mulai tenang beberapa detik setelahnya, "_Gwaenchana... gwaenchana... gwaenchana..." _Sehun meringis merasakan air matanya mengalir dengan begitu lancarnya. Ia mengangkat tangannya memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol.

Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka, Jongin menatap kedua orang yang tengah berpelukan itu dengan tatapan tajam dan tangan terkepal. Jika saja tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin saja kedua _namja _itu sudah meninggal di tempat.

Jongin menepis tangan penata rias yang sedang merias wajahnya, ia berjalan cepat mendekati Sehun dan Chanyeol. Dengan tarikan kasar Jongin menarik tubuh Sehun dari dekapan Chanyeol. "Kuperingatkan padamu untuk tidak menyentuhnya Tuan Park!"

Sehun tersentak, tubuhnya kembali bergetar. "Kau yang seharusnya tidak menyetuhnya Kai. Kau tidak lihat Sehun ketakutan bersamamu." Sudah cukup ia mengalah akhir-akhir ini, kali ini ia tidak akan mengalah pada aktor arogan seperti Kai itu.

Jongin melirik Sehun, _namja _itu terlihat pucat dan sangat ketakutan. "_Wae_? Apa aku terlihat seperti pencabut nyawa?" Sehun menelan ludah, jantungnya berpacu dengan sangat cepat menatap iris malam Jongin.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK BISA MENJAWAB JALANG? AKU SUDAH BILANG KAU HANYA BOLEH HANYA ADA DISISIKU SAMPAI AKU MENYURUHMU PERGI BRENGSEK." Jongin berteriak murka hingga semua perhatian teralih padanya. Menejer Hong menatap Jongin cemas, ia belum pernah melihat Jongin semurka itu. Apa sebegitu berharganya Sehun hingga membuat Jongin yang biasanya tidak pernah terlihat benar-benar marah kini terlihat sangat marah.

_BUGH—_Chanyeol langsung memberikan bogem mentah pada Jongin. "DENGAN SIFAT BRENGSEKMU KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BERHAK MENGATAKAN SEHUN ITU JALANG." Chanyeol mencengkram kerah baju Jongin menatap _namja _itu dengan tatapan murka.

"Kenapa? Kau menyukai bekasku itu?" Jongin menyeringai sama sekali tidak takut dengan tatapan tajam Chanyeol.

"Benar ak—" Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya, ia tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau ia menyukai Sehun. Tadi saja ia berpura-pura sudah membuat Sehun hampir _colaps, _bagaimana kalau sungguhan?

"Dia temanku dan kau tidak berhak mengatainya seperti itu." Beberapa kru datang memisahkan Chanyeol dan Jongin. Jongin menghempaskan tangan kru yang memegangnya. Ia langsung menarik tangan Sehun menjauh dari sana. Sementara kru yang lain menahan Chanyeol agar tidak mengejar Jongin dan Sehun.

Jongin merebut kunci mobil yang ada di tangan menejernya, tanpa mengatakan apapun Jongin langsung meninggalkan lokasi syuting setelah menghempaskan Sehun masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa tahu bagaimana kondisi _namja _itu saat ini.

"Jongin?"

Jongin seolah tuli, ia melaju dengan kecepatan melebihi kecepatan semalam membuat Sehun hanya bisa menutup matanya tidak berani melihat ataupun membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi didepannya dengan Jongin yang seperti kesetanan mengendarai mobilnya.

15 menit kemudian setelah mobil berhenti, sebelum Sehun sempat mengatur nafasnya dengan baik, Jongin sudah menariknya keluar mobil. Sehun baru sadar kalau Jongin ternyata membawanya ke kantor catatan sipil. Untuk apa Jongin membawanya ke sini? Mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan khusus.

"Berkasnya sudah siap tinggal anda tangani Tuan."

Jongin tanpa berfikir langsung menandatangani kertas yang ditunjukkan oleh pria tua berjas rapi itu. Ia melirik Sehun yang masih terpana ditempatnya. "Tanda tangan!" Jongin memerintah dingin. Sehun langsung menggeleng, ia hendak pergi namun cengkraman Jongin ternyata sangat kuat.

"Ku bilang tanda tangan Sehun."

Sehun meneteskan air mata tanpa sadar, "Hapus air matamu atau aku tidak akan pernah membuatnya berhenti." Sehun bergerak takut melangkah menuju berkas yang sebelumnya ditandatangani oleh Jongin itu.

Sehun menutup matanya sejenak sebelum menggoreskan tinta di atas namanya. Ia menelan ludah. Dengan ini, ia benar-benar tidak akan pernah bisa hidup tenang lagi. Impiannya untuk hidup tenang di rumah impiannya telah hancur dan ia mungkin saja tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Baekhyun lagi.

Setetes air mata lolos membasahi kertas itu. Sehun melangkah mundur, ia tidak percaya ini. Ia telah terikat dengan Jongin selamanya. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa lolos lagi dari Jongin. Harapannya yang 0,1% kini sudah benar-benar menjadi 0%.

Pria tua itu membungkuk hormat dan mengambil berkas itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan Jongin dan Sehun. "Selamat Tuan." Ujarnya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Jongin tersenyum miring kemudian mendekati Sehun, "_Mulai sekarang kau sudah sepenuhnya milikku. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa lari lagi. Dan aku bebas melakukan apapun padamu. Kim. Sehun." _

_DEG'_

To be Contiuned

Hidup neraka Sehun baru saja dimulai! #plakk *bakar author rame-rame* Cie-cie yang udah nikah, traktirannya di tunggu yooo... #bughh *dilempar ke samudera hindia.*

No edit. So sorry for typo.

See you next Chapter lah...


	7. Chapter 7

_Eunghh—_Sehun terbangun mendengar suara asing di luar sana. Tunggu dulu? Suara asing? Sehun memaksa tubuhnya bangkit. Ia berjalan menuju sumber suara menuju balkon. Mata sipitnya terbelalak melihat pemandangan di luar sana. Pantai? Dia di mana? Sehun kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Tidak! Ini bukan apartemennya, lalu ini di mana? Sehun berjalan keluar dari pintu mendapati sebuah ruang keluarga yang sangat luas. Seingatnya, ia berada di kantor catatan sipil bersama dengan Jongin dan mereka sudah sah di mata hukum sebagai pasangan. Lalu setelahnya, entahlah. Mungkin saja ia _colaps _dan pingsan hingga ia berada di tempat yang sama sekali tidak diketahuinya.

"Anda sudah bangun tuan?"

Sehun reflek mundur menatap wanita parubaya asing di depannya?

"Kau siapa?"

Wanita itu tersenyum mengingatkan Sehun pada ibunya. "Aku pembantu di rumah ini. Tuan Kai menyuruhku untuk menyiapkan segala keperluan Tuan. Saya sudah menyiapkan makan malam, anda tinggal memanaskannya. Saya akan pulang dan kembali besok pagi."

"Tunggu dulu!"

Wanita itu berbalik menghadap Sehun kembali, "Dimana Jo—maksudku Kai?"

"Tuan pergi satu jam yang lalu. Tuan tidak mengatakan apapun."

"Lalu ini ada di mana?"

Wanita itu menatap Sehun sejenak kemudian tersenyum penuh arti, "Maafkan saya Tuan. Tapi Tuan Kai tidak memperbolehkan saya memberitahu Tuan. Selamat sore." Sehun hendak protes namun wanita itu sudah berlalu dengan langkah cepat dari hadapannya.

Sehun meraih tiang yang ada di dekatnya, ia menyenderkan tubuhnya. Sekarang apa lagi yang akan dilakukan Jongin padanya? Sebenarnya apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada Jongin hingga membuat _namja _itu memperlakukannya seperti ini.

Sehun berdiri dari tempatnya, ia berjalan keluar dari rumah. Rumah ini begitu indah dan minimalis. Terlihat sangat damai dan hangat. Pekarangannya luas dan hanya rumah ini yang berada di dataran luas ini. Ada sebuah dermaga yang menghubungkan samping rumah menuju laut.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti jalan dermaga. Ia berdiri di ujung dermaga yang cukup tinggi. Sehun menatap matahari di ujung barat, terlihat begitu indah. Sehun tersenyum samar menikmati angin laut menerpa wajah pucatnya. Terlihat pikiran bodoh dalam otaknya, _ah ani_? Mungkin inilah pilihan terbaik dalam hidupnya.

Sehun menutup matanya, inikah akhir dari hidupnya? Ia harus menyerah sekarang. Mungkin dengan kematiannya akan membuat kebencian Jongin memudar untuknya. _Tes—_Sehun bergumam maaf pada Baekhyun, yang sebentar lagi tidak akan pernah dilihatnya lagi.

_Selamat tinggal hyu—_

_Srett—_Sebuah tarikan keras membuat Sehun menjauh dari ujung dermaga. Pergelangan tangannya dicengkram dengan erat membuat Sehun meringis. Tangan ini? Kim Jongin? Sehun mengangkat wajahnya menatap Jongin yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. Entah sejak kapan Sehun mulai terbiasa dengan cengkraman Jongin dipergelangannya.

"Kalau kau ingin mati. Maka kau hanya boleh mati di tanganku. Jika kau melakukannya lagi, maka akan kupastikan orang yang paling kau sayangi itu merasakannya lebih dulu."

DEG'

Sehun bergeming, ia hanya pasrah saat Jongin menarik tangannya menjauh dari dermaga kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

**Love Phobia**

**Cast : Kim Jongin as Kai**

**Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun**

**Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun**

**And Other.**

**Genre : Shonen –**_**Ai**_**, BoysxBoys, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, &amp; etc.**

**Pairing : KaiHun**

**Desclaimer : Nama, tempat, cast semuanya hanya pinjaman. Tetapi, FF ini asli punya saya.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

_BRUGH—_Jongin menghempaskan tubuh Sehun ke sofa dengan kasar. _Namja _itu terlihat sangat marah. "Kenapa sayang? Kau ingin bunuh diri? Pria jalang sepertimu memang pantas untuk bunuh diri. Tapi untukmu bukan sekarang sayang? Kita bahkan belum melakukan malam pertama kita."

Sehun memalingkan wajah. Mencoba menakan rasa sakit yang terus menghujam perkataannya. Kali ini bukan lagi tubuhnya yang bergetar, melainkan hatinya. Getaran yang begitu menyakitkan. "Kenapa?"

Sehun mencoba menatap Jongin, "Kenapa kau sangat membenciku Jongin?"

Jongin mencengkram rahang Sehun, "Aku hanya membencimu. Aku tidak punya alasan." Jongin menyeringai sinis kemudian meninggalkan Sehun menuju kamarnya. Rumah ini memang tersedia untuk dua kamar. Sehun menahan nafas kemudian menghembuskannya, ia meraba dadanya yang terus berdebar. Sehun menutup matanya mencoba mencari kekuatan. Ia harus kuat dan ia tidak kalah pada Jongin.

"Kamarmu adalah yang tadi kau tempati tidur."

Sehun memilih diam. Ia menatap kosong meja di depannya sama sekali tidak berminat untuk melihat Jongin. Jongin menyeringai kecil, "Seharusnya kau bersyukur, kau adalah pasangan seorang Kim Jongin. Asal kau tahu saja banyak orang di luar sana yang ingin menjadi pasangan hidupku."

Sehun mengatupkan tangannya kuat, _Cih_? Ia bahkan tidak sudi melihat Jongin. "Kau tidak usah sok jual mahal seperti itu." Jongin memakai jaketnya hendak keluar dari rumah. Padahal, _namja _itu baru datang beberapa menit yang lalu. Sepertinya Jongin datang hanya untuk berganti pakaian.

"Jika aku tidak menemukanmu di rumah ini nanti malam. Maka, bersiap saja untuk mendengar berita kehancuran orang yang kau sayangi itu." Jongin mengancam dengan nada dingin sebelum menutup pintu dengan suara keras.

Sehun melemaskan jemarinya, seluruh tubuhnya seolah tidak bertulang. Kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan Jongin lagi? Dan kenapa ia semakin tidak bisa lari dari _namja _itu?

"_Baekhyun hyung_! _Bogoshippeo."_

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

_In London_

Baekhyun menatap pemandangan kota _London _yang terlihat indah dari jendela apartemennya. Ini baru hari kedua ia di _London _dan ia sudah sangat merindukan Sehun. Bagaimana kabar adiknya di sana? Apa _namja _itu baik-baik saja?

Baekhyun tahu sekeras apapun Sehun mencoba membentengi dirinya, _namja _itu nyatanya jauh lebih rapuh dari siapapun. Baekhyun mulai merutuk penyesalannya, andai saja ia tidak pergi. Ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Sehun. Baekhyun takut kalau Kai akan berbuat sesuatu pada adiknya itu. Baekhyun menyesap kopinya sebelum beranjak menuju kamarnya. Ini adalah hari yang cukup melelahkan untuknya. Semoga saja firasat tidak enaknya bisa segera hilang.

_Drrtt... Drrt..._

Sebuah pesan mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun. Ia merogoh kantong celananya dan membuka pesan yang ternyata sebuah pesan dari aplikasi _Line_. Baekhyun mengerinyit melihat si pengirim, ia langsung membukanya tanpa berfikir.

_Prang—_gelas yang dipegangnya langsung terlepas dari tangannya seolah tangannya kehilangan tulang. Baekhyun terbelalak melihat gambar yang baru saja membuat jantungnya seolah berhenti itu.

"KIM JONGIN BRENGSEKKK!"

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

"_Kau tidak _shooting _hari ini?"_

"Tidak. Aku sedang lelah." Manager Hong tersenyum samar di sana.

"_Ya sudah beristirahatlah. Aku akan memberitahu sutradara_." Jongin memutuskan sambungan telephone. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap hamparan laut di depannya. Iris kelamnya menatap ombak-ombak yang berlomba untuk mencapai tepi pantai. Namun, nyatanya ombak-ombak itu tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuh tepi pantai karena mereka akan melebur seolah menyentuh tepi pantai adalah hal yang mustahil.

Jongin menutup matanya membiarkan angin laut menerpa wajahnya, menerbangkan helaian rambutnya. Ia teringat saat di mana ia memulai semua ini. Saat sesungguhnya ia telah mengkhianati hati kecilnya hingga ia membuat orang yag seharusnya ia sayangi itu terluka.

_Flashback on_

_Jongin mengumpat kesal saat hujan turun sementara hari ini membawa motor. Salahkan ayahnya yang menyita seluruh mobil kesayangannya hingga ia harus mengendarai motor. Jongin pulang terlambat karena tertidur, semalam ia begadang karena balapan liar dan yah ia jadi mengantuk dan tidak masuk pelajaran seharian. Dan sialnya lagi, ia lupa kalau saat ini sudah mulai memasuki musim dingin. _

"_Aku tahu! Aku akan pulang cepat."_

_Suara yang terdengar samar-samar itu mengalihkan perhatian Jongin. Ia menyeringai menatap _namja _yang ternyata adalah si culun. Oh Sehun. Sepertinya Sehun tidak menyadari kehadirannya, berhubung jam pelajaran sudah selesai satu jam yang lalu. _

_Sehun membuka kacamatanya, kemeja dan juga rumpinya. Ia menyimpannya di dalam loker menyisahkan penampilannya yang tidak seperti biasanya. Deg—Jongin mengerinyit menatap penampilan Sehun. Jadi seperti inikah Sehun tanpa aksesoris menyebalkan itu?_

_Sehun mengembuskan nafasnya berdiri di ujung koridor, ia menatap langit yang tampak tidak mau menghentikan tangisannya, Sehun harus pulang cepat dan satu-satunya cara adalah ia harus menerobos hujan. Sehun mulai melangkah keluar dan air hujan langsung membasahi tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut kaos. _

_Jongin kembali tertegun melihat Sehun. _

"_Oh Sehun!"_

"_Yeh?"_

_Sehun berbalik reflek mendengar namanya, ia terbelalak melihat Jongin yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sebelumnya. "Kim Jongin?" Sehun terpaku ditempatnya membiarkan air hujan terus menusuk-nusukkan rasa dingin ke dalam tubuhnya. Sementara, orang yang disebut namanya itu terpaku melihat Sehun yang benar-benar terlihat sangat jauh berbeda dari yang biasa dilihatnya._ _Ia tanpa sadar melangkah membiarkan tubuhnya basah mendekati Sehun._

_Jongin menatap Sehun dari bawah hingga atas. Si culun ini. Kenapa bisa membuatnya terpesona dalam waktu beberapa detik hanya dengan melihat wajahnya dipenuhi air hujan dan rambutnya yang terurai berantakan. Jongin tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya hingga ia menunduk dan melakukan hal yang bahkan tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya. _

_Jongin mencium Sehun._

_Sehun terpaku ditempat. Kim Jongin. Idola sekolah. Sang penguasa sekolah. Dalang dari semua kejahilan yang sering terjadi padanya menciumnya. Mengambil ciuman pertamanya. Dan bodohnya lagi ia mulai menutup matanya menikmati ciuman Jongin membiarkan _namja _itu menarik tengkuknya memperdalam ciuman mereka._

_Seharusnya Sehun merasakan dingin, namun tubuhnya terasa panas saat lengan Jongin melingkar di belakang pinggangnya._

"_Oh Sehun. Kau. Adalah. Milikku. Sekarang."_

_DEG'_

_Flashback OFF_

Jongin membuka matanya saat kenangan itu berakhir terlintas dalam pikirannya. Ia kembali menatap hamparan laut di depannya. Sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam, terlihat begitu indah namun hatinya sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik untuk menikmati keindahan itu.

Jongin berbalik mengabaikan setetes air mata yang lolos dari pelupuknya jatuh di atas pasir pantai.

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

Sehun terbangun saat tenggorokannya terasa kering. Ternyata ia tertidur di sofa. Sehun melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Sehun mendesah kemudian berjalan menuju dapur. Ia melihat makanan yang tertutup rapi di atas meja makan. Sehun pun mengambil segelas air minum sebelum menarik kursi di meja makan.

Makanannya sudah dingin namun tetap terasa enak. Karena ia belum makan sejak kemarin, Sehun pun mencoba memakan makanan yang menuruknya tetap enak walaupun dalam keadaan dingin. Ia butuh tenaga untuk melawan Jongin. Sehun sudah bertekad untuk melawan Jongin. Walaupun ia harus melawan Jongin dengan tubuh bergetar dan rasa takut yang luar biasa.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sehun telah selesai menghabiskan separuh makanan yang ada di atas meja makan. Masakan ini seolah dibuat oleh koki handal. Benar-benar enak walaupun sudah dingin. Sehun meringis dalam hati, setidaknya ia tahu kalau ada orang lain di rumah ini walaupun hanya dari pagi sampai sore.

Selesai makan, Sehun pun membersihkan dirinya sebelum bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Ternyata Jongin sudah menyiapkan banyak pakaian dalam lemari yang cukup pas dengan tubuhnya. Baju-baju itupun terlihat sangat bermerek. Jongin benar-benar sudah merencanakan semuanya. Sehun mendengus sinis, ia tidak boleh berfikir kalau Jongin memiliki hati walaupun hanya sedikit untuknya. _Namja _itu tetap dan akan selalu menghancurkan segala sesuatu yang ada dalam dirinya. Andai saja ia tidak pernah terpesona dan terjerat pada _namja _itu, Sehun tidak akan pernah merasakan hal ini. Ia tidak perlu ketakutan dalam hidupnya seperti ini. Takut untuk _mencintai—dicintai_.

Tutup... buka... tutup... buka...

Sehun tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Ia menoleh ke samping, tidak ada kotak musik penenangnya. Sehun mendesah, tadi ia sempat melihat tasnya. Semoga saja Jongin tidak memeriksa tasnya dan mengeluarkan barang-barangnya. Satu hal yang Sehun tahu kalau Jongin mengambil ponselnya, tentu saja bertujuan agar Sehun tidak menghubungi siapapun ataupun mencari tahu lokasi di mana sekarang ia tinggal.

Sehun bernafas legah menemuka obatnya, ia kembali berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Ia sempat melirik kamar Jongin, sepertinya _namja _itu tidak pulang. Sudahlah, bukan urusannya untuk mengkhawatirkan _namja _itu. Yang perlu ia khawatirkan adalah dirinya sendiri, Jongin pulang atau tidak, tidak ada hubungannya dengannya. Sehun malah berharap agar Jongin tidak pulang saja dan ia bisa kabur dari rumah sialan ini.

_Brugh—_sebutir obat yang hendak diminum Sehun itu terlempar saat tangannya ditepis dengan keras. Sehun menoleh menatap Jongin, tatapannya sangat tajam seolah melupakan rasa takutnya. Jongin berbalik menatap Sehun dengan seringainya.

"Kau ingin bunuh diri dengan obat itu?"

Jongin mengambil botol obat penenang Sehun membuat Sehun melotot horor, "Kembalikan!"

Jongin mengangkat botol obat itu lalu membuka penutupnya dan menaburkannya di atas lantai di bawah kakinya, ia menginjak butir-butir itu tanpa perasaan membuat Sehun tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata menatap obat-obatnya yang sudah tidak layak konsumsi itu. Sekarang bagaimana ia bisa bertahan menghadapi Jongin?

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KAU MELARANGKU BUNUH DIRI TAPI APA KAU SADAR KALAU KAU AKAN MEMBUNUHKU KIM JONGIN?!"

Jongin menyeringai menatap Sehun, "Kau sudah berani berteriak di depanku rupanya. Dimana Sehunku yang manis dan luguh _eoh_?" Sehun mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Jongin di rahangnya. Jongin memang melepaskannya namun _namja _itu langsung menarik tangannya memasuki kamar.

_Brugh—_Jongin menghepaskan tubuh Sehun ke atas ranjang.

"Ap—apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sehun memundurkan tubuhnya hingga terpojok _headbed_.

Jongin menyeringai, "Kau bertanya apa yang akan aku lakukan?" Jongin melepaskan ikat pinggangnya dan melepas kemejanya menyisahkan tubuhnya yang telanjang tanpa atasan. "Tentu saja menikmati malam pertama dengan pengantinku."

_DEG'_

Sehun terpaku ditempat, tubuhnya bergetar kuat. Jongin melihatnya namun _namja _itu mengabaikannya dan merobek pakaian Sehun yang mahal itu. Ia mengikat pergelangan Sehun dengan sobekan bajunya agar _namja _itu berhenti memberontak.

"Ayolah sayang! Ini bukan yang pertama untuk kita namun aku akan membuatnya sangat terkesan." Sehun memejamkan matanya berhenti memberontak, percuma saja ia memberontak. Jongin akan semakin berbuat lebih padanya.

Jongin tersenyum miring melihat kejinakan Sehun, ia mulai mencium leher Sehun memberi tanda yang mungkin akan susah untuk hilang. Awalnya ia hanya ingin mengerjai Sehun. Namun, sepertinya nafsunya membuatnya lupa diri hingga ia mulai mencicipi tubuh Sehun tiap jengkalnya.

"Ahhh..."

Libido Jongin meningkat mendengarkan desahan samar Sehun. Ia semakin gencar menciumi seluruh tubuh Sehun hingga menyisahkan banyak tanda. Beberapa menit setelahnya ia dan Sehun sudah dalam keadaan tidak berbusana.

"Sehun! Ukh!"

Di tengah getaran hebat tubuhnya karena takut, Sehun mengigit bibirnya menahan desahan dan teriakannya saat Jongin memasuki tubuhnya. Ia membiarkan air matanya mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Kau masih sempit seperti dulu sayang."

DEG'

Tubuh Sehun berhenti bergetar sejenak. Namun, seperti kehilangan nyawanya, Sehun terpaku dengan pandangan kosong menatap langit-langit kamar. Ia bahkan seolah tidak merasakan apa-apa saat Jongin mulai menggerakannya tubuhnya. Sehun merasa seluruh indra perasa dalam tubuhnya hilang meninggalkan kekosongan dalam hatinya dan _raganya_.

"Kau tahu Sehun, Aku sebenarnya sangat **Mencintaimu**."

DEG'

Pertahan Sehun akhirnya hancur, kata-kata Jongin berulang dalam pikirannya seolah menyerang seluruh sarafnya hingga ia mengingat kata itu. Tubuh Sehun berhenti bergetar sepenuhnya. _Namja _itu benar-benar lupa dengan apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Kata itu! Kata yang seharusnya tidak boleh didengarnya bagaikan bumerang memutus segala sarafnya hingga berhenti bekerja.

Setelah puas menikmati tubuh Sehun, Jongin mulai sadar kalau Sehun tidak meresponnya sama sekali. Ia mengerinyit menatap Sehun yang terdiam dengan pandangan kosong ke langit-langit kamar.

Jongin terbebalak, ia langsung melepaskan ikatan tangan Sehun mencoba menyadarkan Sehun.

"Sehun! Hey!"

Jongin mengerang frustasi, iris coklat itu seolah telah mati dan itu semua karena dirinya. Karena kesalahannya.

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

"Kau melanggar pantanganmu Jongin."

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya menatap dokter yang baru saja memeriksa Sehun—_Zang Yixing_. "Aku tahu." Jongin menelan ludahnya yang terasa pahit.

"Sekarang bersiap-siaplah kehilangan Sehun untuk selamanya."

_Tes—_Setetes air mata itu lolos kembali dari pelupuk Jongin. Namun, bukan hanya setetes, bulir-bulir itu berlomba-lomba membasahi wajah _tan _milik Jongin.

"Aku tahu dan aku juga tahu bahwa aku tidak akan pernah siap."

_To be Continued_

_Hayoooo... ada seorang readers yang entah sengaja atau tidak mulai membaca pemikiran saya. But upss... awas loh jangan ngecek review. Biarlah kalian penasaran, dan kayaknya saya udah ngasih banyak tanda-tanda deh._

_Kalau Chapter lalu saya bilang nerakanya Sehun, baiklah kalau sekarang mari kita bilang nerakanya Jongin #plakk Ampunnn sebenarnya saya kagak sanggup nyakitin uke #dilemparSandal. Terus selama ini apa toh? #plakk_

_Saya makin lama, makin banyak cuap-cuap. Saya udah fast update loh soalnya reviewnya bikin saya semangat... okelah see you in next chapter mungkin tahun depan kali yah. Soalnya saya mau persiapan buat final.. bye.. bye.._


	8. Chapter 8

_Kreekk—_Jongin membuka pintu dengan sangat pelan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mendapati _namja _yang telah ia hancurkan tengah duduk meringkuk dengan pandangan kosong di atas ranjang. _Untuk sementara jangan melakukan kontak fisik dengan Sehun dulu, itu akan membuatnya histeris. _Jongin meringis dalam hari mengingat ucapan Yixing.

"Sehun?"

_Deg—_tubuh Sehun langsung bergetar mendengar namanya disebut. Ia tidak menoleh bahkan bergerak sedikitpun. Hanya tubuhnya yang merespon kehadiran Jongin sementara jiwanya seolah hilang entah kemana.

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sehun. Apa yang ditakutkannya selama ini sekarang terjadi. Lalu ia harus bagaimana sekarang?

"_Jebael_?" Sehun bergumam pelan membuat Jongin langsung menoleh padanya.

"_Mwo_?"

"Pergi... pergi... pergi... aku takut padamu."

DEG'

Jongin melongos kecewa, ia pikir mungkin saja Sehun akan mengatakan hal untuk menghinanya seperti dulu. Tapi _namja _itu mengatakan sesuatu seolah Jongin adalah seorang monster yang mungkin saja membunuhnya kapan saja. Tapi? Bukankah ia memang seorang monster? Sedikit kesalahan lagi maka, ia benar-benar akan kehilangan Sehun.

Jongin tersenyum miris hendak mengusap kepala Sehun namun tangannya terhenti di udara saat ia melihat tubuh Sehun mulai bergetar. Apa rasa takut Sehun begitu besar? Kenapa seluruh tubuh Sehun merespon kalau keberadaan Jongin adalah sebuah marabahaya yang sangat besar.

"Tidurlah."

Jongin beranjak meninggalkan kamar. Ia menoleh menatap Sehun yang masih tidak bergerak ditempatnya namun tubuh Sehun mulai tidak bergetar lagi. _Shit_! Ia benar-benar sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia perbaiki lagi.

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

Baekhyun terlihat gusar menatap hamparan bangunan di depannya. Sesekali ia akan menggigit jemarinya karena gugup dan gelisah disaat yang bersamaan. Wajahnya terlihat merah entah karena marah dan takut. Baekhyun melirik jam dinding kemudian beralih ke meja tempat ia meletakkan kunci mobilnya.

Tidak! Ia tidak akan menyerah sekarang. Baekhyun bergerak cepat meraih jaket dan kunci mobilnya meninggalkan apartemennya. Ia sudah memutuskan hal yang sedari tadi berputar-putar dalam kepalanya.

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

Siang telah beranjak berganti dengan malam. Ini adalah hari kedua semenjak kejadian itu. Sehun masih dengan posisinya seperti semula. _Namja _itu tidak pernah beranjak dari tempatnya memandang kosong pemandangan yang ada di luar jendelanya. Sehun bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh makanan yang diberikan oleh pembantu. _Namja _itu akan langsung bergetar takut saat seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya. Bukan hanya pada Jongin, bahkan Yixing pun, Sehun bereaksi sama.

Sehun menatap kosong pemandangan gelap di luar sana. Merasa lelah, Sehun akhirnya menutup matanya masih dengan posisi duduknya yang tidak pernah berubah. Bahkan Sehun belum berganti pakaian. Ia sudah seperti orang yang tidak waras. Saat kegelapan mulai mengambil alih kesadaran Sehun, saat itulah seseorang masuk ke dalam kamar membawa sebuah kotak musik di tangannya.

"_Sehun –ah_! _Mianhae_."

_Namja _itu mengusap rambut Sehun dan anehnya, Sehun tidak bereaksi apapun. _Namja _itu hanya diam. Tidak seperti saat Jongin memasuki kamarnya, walaupun ia dalam keadaan tidur, Sehun tetap bereaksi berlebihan. _Namja _itu memperbaiki posisi Sehun hingga _namja _itu tidur terlentang. Ia mengusap wajah Sehun yang terlihat sangat pucat.

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi. Kau pasti bisa." Ujarnya pelan sebelum meninggalkan kamar Sehun dengan kotak musik yang mulai mengiringi tidur lelap Sehun. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, wajah pucat ketakutan mulai memudar berganti dengan wajah yang terlihat lelap dan damai.

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

**Love Phobia**

**Cast : Kim Jongin as Kai**

**Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun**

**Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun**

**And Other.**

**Genre : Shonen –**_**Ai**_**, BoysxBoys, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, &amp; etc.**

**Pairing : KaiHun**

**Desclaimer : Nama, tempat, cast semuanya hanya pinjaman. Tetapi, FF ini asli punya saya.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

"Apa Kai belum datang ke lokasi syuting?"

"Belum. Aktor arogan itu memang sangat menyebalkan. Kita jadi harus menunda jadwalmu karenanya." Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya, sebenarnya ada baiknya juga Kai tidak datang ke lokasi syuting yang itu berarti ia punya banyak kesempatan untuk istirahat. Tapi, ternyata semuanya salah karena sang _manager _sudah mempersiapkan jadwal jumpa fansnya di Hongkong. Dan yah, mereka baru saja sampai di bandara. Chanyeol berniat untuk istirahat dan kembali syuting besok. Semoga saja ia bisa bertemu Kai, _namja _itu pasti tahu keberadaan Sehun.

_Brugh—_Pria yang di samping Chanyeol itu bergeser karena tabrakan seseorang. _"Mianhaehamnida_." Chanyeol mengerinyit, kenapa ia seperti mengenal suara itu? Chanyeol berjalan mengejar si penabrak meninggalkan pria yang tadi menggerutu kareana telah ditabrak. Namun sayang ia kehilangan jejak, terlebih lagi sang _manager _sudah memanggilnya. Sudahlah! Ia sedang lelah, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

"Kau dari mana?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku hanya salah mengenali orang."

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

"Kai! Giliranmu!"

Kai melangkah malas. Ia benar-benar sedang tidak berniat untuk bekerja. Tapi ia harus melakukan apa untuk mengalihkan rasa frustasinya tentang keadaan Sehun. _Grep—_Kai langsung menoleh pada seseorang yang berani mencegatnya.

"_Mwo_?"

"Dimana Sehun?"

Kai tersenyum sinis, "Bukan urusanmu."

"Bukan urusanku?" Chanyeol membeo kesal, "Apa kau tahu yang terjadi pada Sehun? Dia itu takut padamu."

Kai bergeming, reaksi yang sama sekali tidak Chanyeol duga. Ia pikir Kai akan terkejut, nyatanya _namja _itu hanya diam seolah apa yang dikatakannya sudah ia ketahui. Apa jangan-jangan? Chanyeol menatap tajam Kai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sehun?"

"Sudah kukatakan bukan urusanmu." Desis Kai dingin. "Jika, terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun maka, aku kupastikan kau akan hancur di tanganku Kai." Balas Chanyeol dengan nada yang tidak kalah dingin sebelum ia menjauh dari Kai menuju tempat istirahatnya.

Kai menghembuskan nafasnya, "Tapi sebelum itu terjadi. Sepertinya seseorang akan mendahuluimu menghancurkanku saat ia tahu bahwa adik kesayangannya telah aku hancurkan." Gumam Kai pelan hampir terdengar bisikan. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju Hae Ra yang sudah menunggunya sedari tadi untuk melakukan adegan syuting mereka yang selanjutnya.

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari ketiga, Sehun belum juga mau makan sementara tubuhnya semakin terlihat lemah. Wajahnya juga semakin pucat, Yixing sudah memberinya suntikan vitamin dan memang hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Untung saja, Sehun sudah tidak sehisteris sebelumnya. Entah apa yang membuat Sehun terlihat jauh lebih tenang.

"Sehun –_ah. _Aku tahu kau mendengarku."

Sehun tetap bergeming. Ia bahkan tidak perduli kenapa bisa Yixing ada di tempat yang sama sekali tidak diketahuinya itu. "Kau ingin mati?" Seolah berbicara dengan mayat hidup, Sehun bahkan tidak berkedip walau sekedar untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Yixing. Padahal, Sehun selalu mau berbicara dengannya dulu.

"Kau harus tidur. Cobalah untuk makan walau hanya sesuap."

Yixing menyerah, setidaknya ia sudah menyuntikkan vitamin untuk menjaga tubuh Sehun. Yah, walaupun makanan tetaplah menjadi nutrisi terpenting untuk tenaga Sehun. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Semoga saja Sehun bisa meresponnya lagi dan ia bisa mengembalikan Sehun seperti semula. Menghilangkan _phobia _Sehun mungkin sudah tidak bisa ia lakukan karena kesalahan fatal Jongin. Tapi, setidaknya ia ingin Sehun kembali seperti dulu, yang walaupun takut terhadap orang sekitarnya, Sehun tetap mau melakukan pekerjaan layaknya manusia normal.

"Aku akan kembali besok." Pamit Yixing setelah melirik kotak musik yang sedari tadi menjadi objek perhatian Sehun. Ia mengangguk paham sebelum benar-benar pergi dari kamar Sehun.

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

Pukul tengah malam, Jongin tiba di rumah. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin pulang dan membuat Sehun histeris melihatnya. Tapi, ia tidak tahan. Ia ingin melihat Sehun. Ia merindukan _namja _itu walaupun ia tahu kalau rasa rindu itu hanya akan menyakiti Sehun. Yixing memberitahunya kalau Sehun sudah mulai mengalami perubahan. Dan sepertinya Yixing benar karena Sehun sudah tidak lagi tidur dalam keadaan duduk, melainkan tidur layaknya orang normal.

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di samping ranjang Sehun memandangi wajah pucat itu terlihat begitu damai dalam tidurnya.

"_Mianhae_." Bisik Jongin pelan.

Jongin kemudian terkekeh kecewa, kecewa dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya. "Seharusnya aku mengatakan itu padamu dulu. Seharusnya aku tidak membohongi perasaanku dan membiarkanmu diperlakukan tidak adil. Seharusnya... yah seharusnya aku tidak pernah muncul saja dalam kehidupanmu." Jongin mengerang frustasi.

_Eughh—_Jongin langsung menghentikan erangan frustasinya dan menoleh kepada Sehun yang tengah melenguh tidak nyaman. Wajahnya yang tenang berubah menjadi terlihat ketakutan, padahal _namja _itu tengah menutup matanya.

Jongin memundurkan langkah menjauh dari Sehun, ajaibnya wajah itu langsung memudar menjadi tenang kembali. Jongin terkekeh pedih, "Lihatlah! Bahkan disaat tidurmu pun kau masih sangat takut padaku. Aku benar-benar brengsek!"

Jongin melangkah keluar dari kamar Sehun, ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar menghapus air mata yang sedari tadi tertahan dipelupuknya. Tuhan! Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Melepaskan Sehun? Tapi bagaimana ia melepaskan Sehun dalam keadaan seperti ini? Bukankah itu hanya akan menambah kata brengsek dalam dirinya?

Satu hal yang Jongin tidak tahu, saat ia menutup pintu saat itu pula kelopak mata Sehun terbuka. _Namja _itu menatap datar ke depan sebelum kembali menutup matanya seolah baru saja memberikan respon dengan apa yang diucapkan Jongin.

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, pembantu yang berugas di rumah pantai Jongin itu membawakan makanan untuk Sehun. Ini sudah seminggu berlalu dan Sehun masih saja belum pernah beranjak dari tempatnya. Bibi' Lee hanya membersihkan Sehun menggunakan handuk basah, tapi walaupun seperti itu, Bibi' Lee tidak pernah mencium bau badan Sehun. _Namja _itu tetap harum seperti orang yang sudah mandi.

"Nak!"

Bibi' Lee meletakkan duduk di samping Sehun dan menyimpan nampan di atas pahanya. "Bibi' tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Tapi, bibi' merasa sedih melihatmu seperti ini. Bibi' kehilangan putera bibi' saat ia masih berumur 10 tahun dan itu sangat menyakitiku. Apa orang tuamu tidak akan merasa sedih melihatmu seperti ini?"

Seperti sebelumnya, Sehun masih belum mau merespon apapun yang terjadi disekitarnya. "Nak Jongin itu orang yang baik. Dia hanya kekuarangan kasih sayang hingga ia melakukan apapun untuk menarik perhatian orang tuanya dengan cara apapun bahkan dengan cara yang salah." Bibi' Lee menghela nafas, _menyerah_.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu makanan kesukaanmu kalau kau mau memakan makanan bibi'."

Bibi' Lee meletakkan nampannya di atas nakas hendak pergi dan melakukan tugasnya yang lain. "_Ahjumma_!"

Bibi' Lee nyaris saja melompat dari tempatnya karena terkejut, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka mendengar suara itu lagi. "Kau berbicara Nak?" Bibi' Lee melupakan sedikit etikanya kalau orang yang ada di depannya ini adalah pasangan dari Tuannya.

Sehun terdiam membuat Bibi' Lee mengira kalau suara yang memanggilnya tadi mungkin hanya halusinasinya saja, ia menghembuskan nafasnya lagi hendak membuka pintu. "Aku tidak suka jamur." Kali ini bibi' Lee langsung menghampiri Sehun. Dan anak itu memang berbicara padanya, Sehun mendongak menatapnya.

"Jangan menaruh jamur di supnya. Aku tidak menyukainya."

Bibi' Lee tidak tahu kalau suara anak ini benar-benar membuat sesuatu yang menghimpit dadanya seolah menghilang begitu saja. Ia hampir—_ani, _ia bahkan menangis haru, bahagia karena anak yang sejak pertama kali sudah membuatnya tertarik itu akhirnya berbicara padanya setelah satu minggu yang lalu.

"Baiklah Tuan. Aku akan membuangnya."

"_Ahjumma _tidak perlu memanggilku Tuan. Panggil saja aku seperti yang _ahjumma _panggilkan sebelumnya." Sehun bergumam pelan sambil meraih nampan dan mulai menyuapkan makanan yang sudah mulai mendingin itu.

"_Nde _Tu—Nak. Makanlah yang banyak."

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

"Jadi? Keajaiban apa yang sudah membangunkanmu dari tidur panjangmu?"

Sehun menoleh menatap Yixing, banyak pertanyaan yang berputar dalam kepalanya namun ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakan apapun hingga satu jam berlalu semenjak kedangan dokternya itu. Kenapa Yixing bisa ada di sini? Darimana Jongin mengenal Yixing. Dan bagaimana bisa Yixing mengenal Jongin?

"Aku bertemu dengan orang tuaku dalam mimpi. Aku melihat masa di mana aku bisa tertawa dan tersenyum bersama mereka tanpa beban apapun. Aku juga melihat bagaimana aku begitu bahagia dulu. Lalu tiba-tiba aku berada ditempat di mana aku bisa melihat semua rasa sakitku. Aku tersentak dan aku tersadar bahwa tidak seharusnya aku seperti ini." Yixing terperangah, itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah didengarnya dari Sehun.

"Sehun? Apa kau sadar? Kau sudah mengatakan banyak hal padaku."

"Aku sadar. Tapi aku masih takut _hyung_."

Yixing mengangguk pelan, "Aku benar-benar tidak percaya. Aku pikir kau akan—"

"Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu. Tidak sebelum aku mengalahkan penyakit sialan ini. Tapi _hyung_?"

"Tapi?"

"Aku ingin meminta tolong pada _hyung_."

"_Mwo_?"

Sehun tersenyum samar, senyum pertamanya setelah kejadian yang membuat Sehun menjadi _colaps_. Ia berbisik pelan membuat Yixing menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia pikir ini akan berjalan dengan baik melihat perubahan Sehun, tapi sepertinya ini akan menjadi cukup rumit.

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

_Satu bulan kemudian..._

Terhitung sudah sebulan, Jongin tidak pernah kembali ke rumah ini lagi. Ia bahkan sudah memutuskan untuk tidak kembali, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk tidak melihat Sehun. Kata Yixing dan bibi' Lee, Sehun sama sekali tidak mengalami perubahan membuatnya semakin merasa sangat bersalah. Jongin membuka pintu dengan pelan. Bibi' Lee sudah pulang. Tentu saja, ini sudah tengah malam.

Keadaan rumah masih sama. Hanya saja, jika dulu rumah ini selalu bisa membuatnya tenang dari rutinitasnya selama ini. Hanya rumah ini satu-satunya yang selalu bisa membuatnya merasa pulang ke rumah. Tapi sekarang...

Rumah ini hanya akan mengingatkannya dengan kehancuran yang telah dibuatnya sendiri. Kesalahan yang tidak akan pernah bisa hilang dari setiap deru nafasnya dan setiang langkah kakinya. Kesalahan yang telah membuatnya menghancurkan orang lain yang juga berarti menghancurkan dirinya sendiri.

_Kreek—_Jongin menahan nafas melihat siluet orang yang tengah tidur lelap di dalam sana. Ia melangkah pelan tanpa suara mendekati orang itu. Sehun. _Namja _itu terlelap dengan damai sama seperti terakhir kali ia melihatnya, hanya saja wajah itu sudah tidak terlihat pucat. Mungkin Yixing sudah memberikan vitamin yang terbaik.

"_Gwaenchana_?"

Jongin bertanya seolah Sehun akan menjawabnya, "Sebenarnya aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur terlelap seperti dirimu. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku memang brengsek. Aku men—" Jongin menghentikan ucapannya saat ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah menghancurkannya satu bulan yang lalu.

"Tapi nyatanya aku malah melukaimu begitu dalam."

"Sehun –_ah_. Aku ingin mengatakan begitu banyak hal-hal cinta padamu tapi aku takut... jauh lebih takut dari dirimu. Melihatmu tidur terlelap seperti ini sudah membuatku merasa sedikit legah, walaupun itu tidak akan menghapus kesalahanku. _Jeongmal mianhae... jeongmal mianhae..." _Entah keberanian dari mana, Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya mencium dahi Sehun. Dan seperti dugaannya, tubuh Sehun langsung bergetar, Jongin langsung menjauh dan meninggalkan kamar Sehun.

Sama seperti sebulan yang lalu, satu hal yang Jongin tidak tahu saat ia menutup pintu, kelopak mata itu terbuka memperlihatkan iris coklatnya. Bedanya... kali ini mata itu meneteskan air mata sebelum iris mata itu kembali menutup membiarkan air mata itu terus membasahi pipinya.

* * *

_**To be Continued**_

* * *

Lohhhhhh... kok plotnya jadi belok gini #tanyadirisendiri

Tapi yah... gimana yah? #garukkepala

Aduhhh saya pusing mau cuap-cuap bagaimana...

See you next chapter ajalah...


	9. Chapter 9

Sehun jelas masih takut. Tubuhnya masih merespon negatif saat Jongin berada didekatnya. Tetapi, sudah tidak separah dulu lagi. Sebenarnya, Sehun ingin pergi dari tempat ini. Ia ingin kembali kekehidupan normalnya agar saat Baekhyun kembali nanti, _namja _itu tidak akan curiga apapun padanya. Tetapi...

Sehun mulai menyukai kehidupannya, ia mulai menyukai ketenangan dari rumah ini. Ia tidak perlu bertemu banyak orang dan ia tidak perlu merasa asing lagi dengan sekitarnya. Rumah ini, walaupun tidak seperti dalam bayangannya tetapi menjadi salah satu impian Sehun. Atau...

Sehun sebenarnya tahu kalau Jongin setiap hari datang untuk melihatnya, ia juga pernah melihat Jongin berbicara dengan _ahjumma _yang selalu menemani Sehun, menanyakan keadaannya. Tetapi, Jongin selalu datang ketika ia terlelap dan Jongin akan menghilang ketika ia bangun. Satu hal lagi yang membuat Sehun heran, Jongin seolah berubah 180 derajat. _Namja _itu seolah melupakan sikap kasarnya selama ini padanya dan bersikap lembut secara tiba-tiba padanya. Misalnya saja saat ia meminta untuk _ahjumma _membuatkannya pizza, saat itu _ahjumma _bilang kalau ia hanya bisa memasak masakan tradisional seadanya, tetapi besoknya ia melihat sekotak pizza besar di atas meja makan.

Lalu saat ia bilang ingin meminjam sepeda _ahjumma _yang sudah tidak dipakai untuk jalan-jalan, besoknya sebuah sepeda santai baru terparkir di depan rumah. Sehun lalu bepura-pura ingin memakan ramen dekat tempatnya bekerja dulu, dan makanan itupun ada di atas meja. Sehun sudah mengantisipasinya, selain Yixing dan Jongin, memangnya siapa lagi yang tahu daerah ini. Yah, Jongin seolah mencoba menebus dosanya dengan memberikan semua yang diinginkannya.

Sekitar pukul 3 malam, Sehun terbangun atau lebih tepatnya ia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Sehun yang berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil air berhenti melihat Jongin yang tengah terlelap di sofa. _Namja _itu menutup matanya menggunakan lengan pertanda _namja _itu terlihat sangat kelelahan. Sehun menelan ludah membasahi tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba kering.

Sebenarnya apa yang Jongin inginkan darinya?

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di bawah sofa duduk menyamping menghadap Jongin. Tangannya bergerak bergetar menyingkirkan lengan Jongin yang menutupi sebagian wajah _namja _itu. Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya saat ia berhasil melakukannya. Sehun ingin menangis, apa ia benar-benar sudah sembuh?

Jemari-jemari putih dan panjang Sehun ia beranikan menyentuh jemari Jongin. Sehun hampir saja menyerah, ia benar-benar takut dengan perasaannya. Ia takut dengan perasaan yang mungkin akan lebih menyakitinya hingga ia tidak bisa menghilangkan ketakutan ini lagi untuk selamanya. _Tes—_akhirnya _liqiud _bening itu menetes membasahi pipi Sehun saat ia berhasil menautkan jemarinya tanpa rasa takut lagi. Sehun tidak pernah berfikir kalau ia akan sembuh dengan jalan yang seperti ini. Ia tidak pernah berfikir kalau obat penyembuh untuk penyakitnya adalah orang yang telah menyakitinya juga.

"_Jeongmal gomawo. Jongin –ah_."

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

**Love Phobia**

**Cast : Kim Jongin as Kai**

**Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun**

**Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun**

**And Other.**

**Genre : Shonen –**_**Ai**_**, BoysxBoys, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, &amp; etc.**

**Pairing : KaiHun**

**Desclaimer : Nama, tempat, cast semuanya hanya pinjaman. Tetapi, FF ini asli punya saya.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

**.**

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

Jongin terbangun mendengar suara debur ombak yang menabrak karang dengan cukup keras. Ia meringis pelan merasa cukup pusing. Maklum saja, ia minum sangat banyak semalam. Bukan tanpa alasan ia minum, kemarin ia baru saja bertemu dengan pengacaranya. Ia sudah mengambil keputusan yang mungkin paling berat dalam hidupnya—_melepaskan Sehun untuk yang kedua kalinya—_dan kali ini ia akan memastikan tidak akan pernah menghancurkan hidup _namja _itu lagi.

Jongin beralih menatap pintu yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Pintu itu masih tertutup rapat seolah tidak akan pernah terbuka. Jongin sadar bahwa pintu tidak akan pernah terbuka lagi untuknya. Maka. Kini saatnya ia mencari pintu yang lain. Pintu yang akan membawanya ke jalan ia tidak akan pernah kembali lagi pada jalan itu.

Jongin mengambil amplop coklat yang disembunyikannya di bawah sofa semalam ketika masih sedikit sadar. Ia lalu menghubungi seseorang di seberang sana. Cukup lama ia menunggu hingga panggilannya tersambung.

"_Hyung_! Aku menyerah."

Dan sebelum orang di seberang sana menjawabnya, Jongin sudah mematikan ponselnya. Benar-benar mematikannya hingga tidak ada yang bisa menghubunginya lagi. Jongin menarik nafas. Ia harus menyerah. Perjuangannya sudah tidak berarti apa-apa lagi. Semuanya sia-sia hanya karena kesalahan bodohnya.

"Sehun –_ah_!"

Jongin berdiri di depan pintu menjaga jarak. Beberapa detik berlalu, hanya keheningan yang menemani nafas Jongin yang terlihat tercekat. "Aku ingin mengatakan semuanya tetapi aku tidak bisa. Aku ingin jujur padamu tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa. Aku terlalu brengsek untuk mencari-cari alasan menyakitimu sampai sejauh ini."

"Aku tahu, kau mungkin tidak mendengarku. Jadi, aku berharap kau benar-benar tidak mendengarku. Aku—"

Jongin menahan nafas sejenak, "Aku mencintaimu Sehun. Sangat mencintaimu hingga rasanya aku ingin mati saat tahu kau hancur karenaku. Rasanya aku mengeluarkan jantungku dan meremasnya agar aku bisa merasakan sedikit penderitaanmu." Jongin membungkuk meletakkan amplop coklat ditangannya itu.

"Terima kasih sudah pernah mencintaiku Sehun. Seharusnya aku mengatakannya dari dulu. Mulai sekarang aku benar-benar akan pergi dari hidupmu. Jaga dirimu dan aku mohon berbahagialah. Cobalah menyembuhkan penyakitmu agar kau bisa merasakan kebahagiaan lagi. Berikan saja rasa sakit itu padaku dan menjadi karmaku karena telah menyakitimu sangat banyak." Jongin berbalik tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Selamat tinggal Sehun."

Sama seperti ketidaktahuan Jongin, _namja _itu—_Sehun—_kini berdiri di belakang pintu mendengar semua perkataan Jongin. Ia telah memaafkan Jongin, ia bahkan sudah lupa rasa bencinya. Ia ingin mencegah _namja _itu pergi dan mengatakan kalau dirinya telah sembuh, tetapi kakinya seolah lemas tak bertulang membuatnya hanya mematung di tempat mendengarkan setiap perkataan Jongin hingga air matanya menetes tanpa ia sadari.

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

Sehun termenung ditempatnya. Beberapa detik berlalu dan ia masih bertahan dengan posisinya, hingga ia mendengar suara mobil dinyalakan, barulah ia segera membuka pintu dengan cepat dan berlari keluar mengabaikan amplop coklat yang masih ada di atas lantai. Namun terlambat, mobil Jongin sudah melaju dengan cepat. Ia tidak mungkin bisa mengejar Jongin dengan sepeda, ia butuh motor atau mobil—tunggu dulu!

Sehun tertegun sejenak melihat mobil audi putih miliknya terparkir di halaman. Sejak kapan? Tidak! Bukan saatnya ia berfikir, ia harus segera bergegas mengejer mobil Jongin. Entah apa yang membuatnya takut, ia hanya tidak ingin Jongin benar-benar pergi dari hidupnya. Jika, ia ingin menghukum Jongin, maka satu-satunya cara hanyalah dengan _namja _itu harus ada disampingnya sampai ia benar-benar sembuh total dan mungkin membutuhkan waktu seumur hidup _namja _itu. Yang berarti Jongin harus bersamanya untuk selamanya.

Kecepatan Jongin sangat tinggi membuat Sehun hampir kehilangan jejak. Jongin berhenti di depan sebuah club. Club yang hanya untuk orang-orang tertentu. Sehun hampir saja tidak bisa masuk jika ia tidak pandai membuat alasan. _Remember_? Sehun sudah hampir sembuh, berbicara di depan orang asing bukan lagi kelemahannya.

Mungkin karena hari masih siang membuat suasana bar sedikit lenggang. Tetapi dengan para wanita penghibur yang kini mulai mendekati Jongin. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya saat Jongin tidak mengusir wanita itu dan malah menemaninya, tetapi ia mencoba untuk bersabar. Sehun mendekat ke arah Jongin dan duduk di sofa tepat di belakang Jongin.

"Aku tidak melarangmu pergi karena aku hanya ingin bercerita."

Wanita penghibur itu tersenyum, "Tentu saja, Tuan Tampan. Berceritalah, aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik."

Jongin tersenyum miris, sejak kapan ia membiarkan dirinya berdekatan dengan wanita penghibur seperti ini? Tetapi, untuk saat ini, ia ingin berbicara dan ia tidak bisa berbicara dengan _manager_nya. _Namja _itu sedang sibuk dan Jongin sedang tidak ingin mendengar nasehat dari _namja _itu.

"Aku mencintai seseorang. Seseorang yang telah aku sakiti begitu banyak. Seseorang yang telah aku hancurkan bahkan untuk membayangkannya pun aku tidak bisa."

DEG'

Sehun menelan ludahnya, ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud Jongin. Tetapi, jika Jongin memang menyadari semuanya, kenapa _namja _itu malah melakukan ini semua padanya? Kenapa Jongin malah semakin membuatnya hancur seperti ini?

"Tetapi aku ini pria egois. Aku tidak bisa melepasnya. Aku tidak rela dia bersama dengan orang lain. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan melihatnya tersenyum kepada orang lain sementara dia terus menatapku dengan tatapan ketakutan seolah aku adalah monster."

Sehun menggigit bibirnya menahan desahannya, jadi inikah alasan Jongin yang sebenarnya? Kenapa _namja _itu tidak mengatakannya saja padanya?

"Aku ingin mengatakan semuanya. Aku menyesal. Aku ingin dia memaafkanku. Aku ingin dia menerimaku. Aku ingin menebus semua kesalahanku. Tetapi, dengan kesempatan yang sudah diberikan padaku, aku malah membuatnya semakin hancur. Bukankah aku pria yang benar-benar brengsek?" Wanita itu terdiam kemudian tersenyum, Jongin adalah pelanggannya yang paling sopan yang pernah ditemuinya. Pria tampan itu terlihat sangat rapuh. Siapapun orang yang kini menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka pasti orang itu adalah orang yang sangat istemewa.

"Tuan. Apa tuan pernah meminta maaf padanya? Atau setidaknya mengatakan kalau Tuan sangat mencintainya?"

Jongin menggeleng, "Maafku tidak akan pernah berarti lagi untuknya. Akulah yang telah membuarnya tidak berarti. Yah, memang benar aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa mengatakan itu karena kata-kata itu bisa saja membuatnya benar-benar pergi dari hidupku untuk selamanya."

Jongin kembali menggeleng sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Akulah penyebab semuanya. Jika, saja aku tahu dengan kehadiranku di dunia ini hanya akan membuatnya hancur aku mungkin akan memilih untuk meminta tidak pernah dilahirkan di dunia ini. Aku menghancurkannya, aku menghancurkan hatiku, nyawaku, hidupku dan cintaku. Akulah yang telah menghancurkannya."

Sehun menunduk membiarkan air matanya mengalir. Ia menangis dalam diam, sebesar itukah rasa penyesalan Jongin? Benarkah jika Jongin benar-benar menyesali apa yang telah dilakukannya selama ini? Tapi kenapa _namja _itu malah membuat dirinya semakin ketakutan? Kenapa _namja _itu malah semakin membuatnya hancur? Membuatnya tenggelam dalam mimpi buruknya yang sangat panjang.

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

Dengan susah payah, Sehun memapah Jongin yang tengah mabuk berat. Beruntung ia sedikit punya akal dengan menyuruh orang untuk menghubungi _manager _Jongin, ia tidak mungkin membawa Jongin ke rumah pantai. Jongin akan curiga. Jadi, ia hanya membawa _namja _itu ke apartemen _namja _itu.

Sehun yang memang dibantu oleh petugas apartemen bisa masuk dengan mudah ke dalam. Apartemen ini sangat mewah, luasanya dua kali lipat dari apartemennya yang dulu. Apartemen ini juga cukup bersih dengan ornamen yang didominasi warna putih dan abu-abu.

_Brugh—_Sehun menidurkan Jongin di atas ranjang dan _namja _itu langsung melenguh mungkin merasa nyaman dengan tempat tidurnya yang sekarang. Sehun mendesah lelah. Seharusnya ia juga mencegah _namja _itu bermabuk-mabukan hingga hampir jam 10 malam.

"Sehun –_ah_!"

DEG'

Sehun yang sedang diambang pintu berhenti, ia langsung berbalik mengecek keadaan Jongin yang ternyata hanya mengingau. Diam-diam Sehun bernafas legah, ia kembali melanjutkan langkah menuju dapur. Ia harus membuat susu hangat agar _namja _itu tidak merasa pusing saat bangun. Susu adalah obat penetral mabuk yang baik.

Cukup lama Sehun berkutat di dapur, namun ia tak kunjung menemukan menuman kesukaannya itu. Sehun mendesah jengkel, ia juga tidak membawa apapun. Uang, atm, ponsel, semuanya masih di sita Jongin. Sehun menggigit bibirnya, apa ia harus menggunakan uang Jongin? Bagaimana kalau _namja _itu marah padanya karena menggunakan uangnya tanpa meminta terlebih dulu? Tetapi—Jongin masih suaminya bukan? Yah, Jongin masih suaminya yang berarti ia berhak untuk menggunakan uang _namja _itu.

Sehun segera bergegas kembali menuju kamar dan mengambil dompet Jongin. Sehun hanya mengambil beberapa lembar _won_, ia tidak ingin mengambil atm _namja _itu, lagipula ia tidak tahu kata sandi _namja _itu. Mudah-mudahan saja Jongin belum bangun saat ia kembali nanti.

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

"Katanya aktor profesional, tetapi aktor sialan itu tidak memunculkan batang hidungnya di syuting terakhir kali ini. Kita jadi harus menunda jadwalmu lagi karena aktor arogan itu." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya mendengar umpatan _manager_nya, sebenarnya ia juga kesal karena Kai tidak datang ke lokasi syuting. Padahal, ini adalah syuting terakhir mereka, yang itu berarti dengan tidak munculnya Kai, maka syuting mereka pun dibatalkan.

"Berhenti di depan. Aku ingin membeli sesuatu."

_Managar _Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya, ia hendak turun tetapi Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu membuka pintu mobil. "Aku saja. Aku ingin membeli beberapa bahan makanan, aku tidak akan lama." Chanyeol menaikkan tudung jaketnya sebagai penyamarannya. Walau sudah larut malam, tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau ada _fans _yang akan mengenalinya jika ia tidak mengenakan penyamaran sedikitpun.

_Brugh—_Chanyeol meringis pelan saat seseorang tanpa sengaja menabraknya. "Maafkan saya Tuan." Umpatan Chanyeol menguap mendengar permintaan maaf _namja _itu. Suaranya cukup _familiar _ditelinganya, seperti suara—

Pupil mata Chanyeol membulat, ia langsung mengejar _namja _yang tadi menabarkanya.

"Sehun!"

Dan senyum itu langsung terukir di bibir Chanyeol saat melihat _namja _yang ditariknya menatapnya dengan mata sipit yang membulat.

"Chanyeol –_ah_!"

Chanyeol tanpa berfikir langsung menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukannya. Ia baru tersadar setelah beberapa menit ia memeluk Sehun. Ia langsung memeriksa keadaan Sehun yang mungkin sedang ketakutan sekarang. Tapi _namja _itu baik-baik saja? Bagaimana mungkin? Apa—

Sehun tersenyum, ia mengerti tatapan kebingungan Chanyeol. "Aku sudah sembuh. Kau tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu." Chanyeol menganga tidak percaya mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Ba—Bagaimana bisa?"

Sehun menarik lengan Chanyeol, hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah Sehun lakukan. Ia melihat jam tangan Chanyeol. "Sepertinya aku masih punya waktu bercerita padamu." Hanya wajah kebingungan Chanyeol yang menjawab ucapan Sehun.

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

"Kau dengan Kai?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis kemudian mengangguk, "_Nde_. Aku sudah menikah dengannya."

"Ta—tapi Sehun, aku benar-benar tidak percaya ini." Sehun mengedikkan bahunya, "Entahlah, aku juga masih sangat sulit mempercayainya. Bagaimana semua ini harus terjadi padaku? Penyakit sialan itu, cara menyembuhkannya. Semuanya benar-benar diluar dugaanku."

Chanyeol menatap dalam Sehun, itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Sehun katakan padanya. _Namja _itu juga berbicara dengannya layaknya orang normal yang tidak lagi punya ketakutan. Chanyeol bersyukur, tetapi kenapa ia malah merasa tidak menyukai mendengar pernikahan Sehun dan Kai?

"Tetapi, aku benar-benar berharap bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah memberikanku kotak musik itu."

Chanyeol memalingkan wajah menatap ke atas, ia menatap bintang-bintang yang sedang bertaburan indah di langit. Kakinya berhenti mengayun ayunan yang tengah didudukinya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika bertemu dengan orang itu?"

"Tentu saja aku akan berterima kasih."

Satu lagi—senyum itu terlihat sering muncul di bibir Sehun. _Namja _itu lebih banyak tersenyum setelah sembuh. Dan Chanyeol menyukainya. Senyum itu benar-benar indah. Senyum yang selalu Sehun tunjukkan hanya pada Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu berterima kasihlah dan aku akan mengatakan sama-sama."

Sehun yang semula tengah memandang langit langsung menoleh menatap Chanyeol, "Chanyeol –_ah_? Ap—"

"_Nde_. Aku yang memberikannya. Jadi, berterima kasihlah padaku." Sehun langsung berdiri dari ayunannya dan menerjang tubuh Chanyeol. Ia langsung memeluknya tanpa rasa ragu dan ketakutan lagi.

"Hey! Aku bisa dianggap perebut suami orang kalau kau memelukku terlalu lama."

Sehun tersenyum dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya, "_Jeongmal gomawo. _Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku hidup jika kau tidak pernah memberikan kotak musik itu padaku." Chanyeol membalas perkataan Sehun dengan sebuah senyuman. Ia ikut berdiri dari tempatnya lalu mendekap Sehun kembali ke dalam pelukannya. Bukan pelukan erat, hanya dekapan hangat untuk menyalurkan rasa rindunnya yang sudah terpendam.

"Mulai sekarang. Kau harus hidup bahagia."

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

"_Ahjusshi_? Bisakah aku meminta password apartemen Jongin—ah maksudku Kai." Sang petugas yang kebetulan Sehun temui di lobi apartemen menatap Sehun dari bawah hingga atas. "_Nuguseyo_?" Tanyanya. Sehun memaklumi kalau petugas ini tidak mengenalnya karena yang membatunya tadi, bukanlah petugas yang sekarang ditemuinya.

"Aku temannya. Dia sedang mabuk. Aku harus memberinya susu agar ia tidak pusing saat bangun nanti." Sang petugas menatap kantung belanjaan Sehun, ia kemudian mengangguk pelan. Sebelumnya, ia memang diberitahu oleh petugas sebelumnya kalau Tuan Kai punya tamu.

"Sebentar aku mencarinya dulu. Tuan Kai..."

"120494."

"_Nde_?" Sehun mencoba memperjelas pendengarannya. "120494. Itu _password_ apartemen Tuan Kai. Perlu aku ulangi lagi?" Sehun menggeleng, ia merasa kalau petugas ini kurang bersahabat dengannya. Sehun pun membungkuk hormat tanda terima kasih sebelum beranjak menuju apartemen Jongin yang ada di lantai 12.

Setelah keluar dari _lift_, Sehun mempercepat langkahnya. Ia takut kalau ia sudah terlalu lama di luar dan membuat Jongin bangun. Sehun sudah berdiri di depan pintu hendak memasukkan _password_ yang di beritahukan oleh sang petugas.

"12...04...1994..."

DEG'

Bukankah ini tanggal lahirnya? Kenapa Jongin menggunakan tanggal lahirnya? Pintu di depan Sehun terbuka sedikit. Ia hendak membukanya lebar hingga sebuah suara menghentikan tangannya yang sudah ada di gagang pintu.

"AKU TELAH MENGAMBIL RESIKO DENGAN MEMBIARKANMU MENIKAHI SEHUN DENGAN HARAPAN DIA AKAN SEMBUH. TETAPI KENAPA? KENAPA JONGIN?"

DEG'

Jantung Sehun tiba-tiba saja bertalu-talu mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Suara yang sangat dirindukannya. Dan Sehun berani bertaruh kalau pemilik suara itu hanya milik kakaknya. Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun? Kenapa _namja _itu ada di _seoul_? Ada diapartemen Jongin?

* * *

_To be Continued_

* * *

Saya no comment, saya jejeritan waktu Mcnya bilang, "Apa kami mengganggu kencan kalian?" Sehun sama Kai sih bilangnya nggak, tapi dalam hati siapa yang tahu. Lagian katanya kalau mereka lagi istirahat memang gayanya seperti itu, berarti sering dong tidur di paha Sehun. anjrittt... seseorang tolong aku dari dunia _fangirls _yang mendramatis ini.. #plakk

_See you next chapter lah... kayaknya FF ini bakalan END di chapter 10 yang berarti satu chapter lagi..._


	10. Chapter 10

Baekhyun berlari cepat masuk ke dalam lobi apartemennya, ia menyapa sang petugas yang sedang bertugas malam itu. Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya karena ia sangat kedinginan. Ia benar-benar ingin segera sampai ke kamarnya lalu tidur dengan nyenyak. Ia akan mengisi perutnya jika ia bangun nanti. Namun rencana Baekhyun sepertinya harus tertunda saat ia melihat seseorang yang bersender di depan pintu apartemennya.

Kim Jongin...

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada dingin.

"_Hyung_!"

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya tidak ingin menatap Jongin. Sekarang ia tahu bahwa Jongin lah penyebab penyakit Sehun. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau _namja _yang sudah dianggapnya adik itu ternyata menyakiti adiknya yang lain.

"Aku mohon _hyung_. Berikan aku kesempatan."

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya, ia menoleh menatap Jongin. "KESEMPATAN APA? KAU SUDAH MENGHANCURKAN HIDUP SEHUN, JONGIN! APA LAGI YANG KAU HARAPKAN DARINYA? KAU TELAH MEMBUATNYA TIDAK BISA MENCINTAI DAN DICINTAI LAGI. KESEMPATAN APA LAGI YANG KAU MINTA."

Jongin menunduk tidak berani menatap kemarahan Baekhyun, ia juga baru tahu kalau Sehun mengidap penyakit _Philophobia_ setelah menyelidiki _namja _itu saat mendengar cerita dari sahabat lamanya. Jadi inilah alasan kenapa Baekhyun tidak bersikap ramah lagi padanya setelah pertemuannya dengan Sehun tempo hari.

_Dugh—_Jongin berlutut, "Kata Yixing _hyung_ jika aku ingin menyembuhkan Sehun, aku harus selalu berada didekatnya. Akulah penyebabnya jadi, biarkan aku yang menjadi penyembuh untuknya." Baekhyun memalingkan wajah.

"Aku mohon _hyung_." Baekhyun tahu, Jongin tidak pernah berlutut sebelumnya. _Namja _itu punya harga diri yang sangat tinggi. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian ikut berlutut mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Jongin.

"Dengarkan aku Jongin! Sehun mungkin akan terluka jika kau terus bersamanya. Jadi, mungkin lebih baik ka—"

"Aku mencintainya _hyung_. Masih ingatkah _hyung _saat aku menceritakan seorang _namja _yang aku sukai? Orang itu adalah Sehun. Dia adalah Sehun. Jadi, kumohon bantu aku menyembuhkan Sehun. Bantu aku membuat Sehun seperti semula lagi. Aku akan menanggung resikonya, apapun itu?" Baekhyun terdiam menatap manik hitam Jongin yang terlihat sangat serius. _Namja _yang sudah dianggapnya saat ia dulu kuliah di _London _ini memang tidak pernah main-main dalam ucapannya. Tapi apakah ia bisa menyembuhkan Sehun? Sejujurnya ia juga bisa mengambil resiko apapun dengan syarat agar Sehun bisa sembuh.

Baekhyun menutup matanya sejenak, merenungkan setiap perkataan Jongin. Ia akan mengambil resiko yang sangat besar, salah satunya adalah mungkin saja Sehun akan membencinya jika mengetahui semuanya. Ia kemudian mengangguk pelan sedikit ragu namun sebuah pelukan hangat menyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Baekhyun membalas pelukan Jongin merapalkan kata-kata bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja, Sehun pasti akan sembuh. Dan ia bisa memenuhi janjinya pada orang tua Sehun yang telah ia renggu nyawanya.

Setelah hari itu, Jongin pun memulai perannya. Ia dan Baekhyun berpura-pura tidak saling mengenal dan Jongin mulai membuat Sehun mengingat-ngingat apa yang telah ia lakukan pada _namja _itu agar Sehun terbiasa dan tidak ketakutan lagi. Beberapa kali Baekhyun memperingatinya saat ia mulai keterlaluan seperti memarahinya karena ia datang ke apartemen Sehun dan membuat _namja _itu menjadi _collaps_. Baekhyun ingin menyerah, tetapi Jongin lagi-lagi memohon padanya. Lalu pada puncaknya, Jongin merencanakan agar Baekhyun memukulnya dan ia bisa melaporkan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya, Baekhyun dilempari fansnya dan dipukuli di penjara sama sekali di luar rencananya. Ia bahkan hampir juga menyerah saat tahu kalau Baekhyun dipukuli. Namun, pengorbanan Baekhyun tidak berakhir sia-sia karena seperti dugaan mereka, Sehun akhirnya datang kepadanya dan memohon padanya untuk kebebasan Baekhyun.

Yah setidaknya sampai saat itu semuanya mulai berjalan lancar, Sehun tidak lagi bergetar hebat saat berada didekatnya yang berarti mereka mulai mendekati keberhasilan. Jongin masih terus mempertahankan sikap dinginnya pada Sehun agar Sehun kembali terbiasa dengan sifatnya yang dulu. Tetapi, Jongin akhirnya kelepasan dan malah menikahi Sehun tanpa persetujuan Baekhyun. Saat ia mengirim surat nikah mereka ke Baekhyun, _namja _itu hendak kembali ke Korea tetapi Yixing mengatakan pada Baekhyun kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Yah, kepergian Baekhyun ke _London _sebenarnya juga karena rencana mereka agar Sehun tidak terlalu bergantung lagi dengan Baekhyun.

Tetapi lagi-lagi Jongin melakukan kesalahan fatal yang membuat Baekhyun harus pulang ke Korea. Baekhyun ingin menangis melihat keadaan Sehun. Ia ingin mengakhiri semuanya tetapi ia sudah ditengah jalan. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melihat Sehun yang seperti ini? Ia membawa kotak musik itu dan menyimpannya di samping Sehun yang saat itu sedang tertidur saat ia datang di rumah pantai Jongin.

Beruntungnya, Yixing menghubunginya beberapa hari setelahnya kalau Sehun mulai sedikit membaik. Yah, setidaknya Sehun tidak lagi berdiam diri di kamar dan mulai berbicara lagi dengan Kim _ahjumma _yang memang bekerja di rumah pantai itu. Dan sekarang Jongin mengatakan padanya kalau ia ingin menyerah?

"AKU TELAH MENGAMBIL RESIKO DENGAN MEMBIARKANMU MENIKAHI SEHUN DENGAN HARAPAN DIA AKAN SEMBUH. TETAPI KENAPA? KENAPA JONGIN?"

"_Hyung_! Aku tidak sanggup lagi menyakiti Sehun. Aku tidak tahu kalau mengatakan hal-hal yang menyakitkan padanya ternyata sangat menyakitkan. Melihatnya bergetar melihatku rasanya aku mencabut jantungku sendiri dan menginjaknya, bahkan dalam tidurnya pun saat aku ada didekatnya tubuhnya juga meresponku dengan getaran. Aku mencintai Sehun _hyung_. Aku tidak ingin melepasnya, aku ingin menyembuhkannya, aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku menyesal telah menyakitinya. Ak—"

"Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sama sekali tidak pernah bisa tidur nyenyak saat aku tahu bahwa aku telah menghancurkannya. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sangat mencintainya. Tapi apa yang aku lakukan? Aku malah membuatnya semakin hancur. Aku mencintainya, tetapi jika melepasnya membuatnya lebih baik. Maka, aku akan melepasnya, kalau perlu aku tidak akan kembali lagi ke Korea agar dia tidak perlu melihatku lagi."

"Maafkan aku _hyung_. Pengorbananmu selama ini harus sia-sia karenaku. Aku memang brengsek, tidak berguna. Maafkan aku _hyung_." Jongin menatap kosong Baekhyun. Ia tidak bisa menangis lagi raut wajahnya menunjukkan kepedihan yang lebih buruk dari orang yang menangis karena sedih.

"Jongin –_ah_! Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf, akulah yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu hingga membuat orang tua Sehun meninggal."

DEG'

Baekhyun terduduk di sofa, "Hukuman yang aku dapatkan dipenjara saat itu belum cukup. Aku mabuk dan menabrak mobil orang tua Sehun. Aku ingin bertanggung jawab tetapi di detik nafas mereka menahanku. Mereka bilang bahwa aku harus menjaga Sehun. Aku harus menyembuhkannya. Kalau aku tidak ada siapa lagi yang bisa menjaga Sehun. Akulah yang berdosa. Bagaimana mungkin aku sanggup melihat wajah Sehun setelah ini?"

Jongin mendekat kearah Baekhyun lalu memeluk _namja _itu. Ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun jauh lebih menderita darinya. Tetapi ia bisa apa? Ia tidak sanggup lagi berada di dekat Sehun jika, itu akan menyakiti Sehun. Jongin tidak mencoba menghentikan isakan Baekhyun yang terdengar memilukan yang mungkin akan menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya termasuk dirinya.

Juga termasuk seseorang yang ada di balik pintu yang kini hanya bisa membekap mulutnya menahan suara isakannya mendengar semua percakapan antara Baekhyun dan Jongin. Jadi selama in? Baekhyun...

Kakak yang paling disayanginya, kakak yang dianggapnya sangat berharga dibalik ini semua?

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

**Love Phobia**

**Cast : Kim Jongin as Kai**

**Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun**

**Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun**

**And Other.**

**Genre : Shonen –**_**Ai**_**, BoysxBoys, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, &amp; etc.**

**Pairing : KaiHun**

**Desclaimer : Nama, tempat, cast semuanya hanya pinjaman. Tetapi, FF ini asli punya saya.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**.**

**Chapter 10 ( END )**

**.**

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

Sehun merasa hampa. Ia hanya duduk termenung di beranda rumah Chanyeol yang ada di bagian tingkat ke dua. Sudah hampir sejam ia dalam posisi seperti ini dan ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini. Saat ia berlari keluar dari lokasi apartemen Jongin, entah darimana datangnya Chanyeol, _namja _itu malah menyeretnya ke rumahnya.

"Ada apa _eoh_?"

Chanyeol meletakkan coklat hangat di tangan Sehun agar _namja _itu tidak kedinginan. Ia juga memakaikan selimut pada Sehun mengingat baju _namja _itu cukup tipis di tengah malam yang semakin dingin ini.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya hingga terlihat uap yang keluar dari hidung dan mulut _namja _itu. "Kau kedinginan, sebaiknya kita masuk saja ke dalam." Sehun menggeleng. "Aku ingin bertanya padamu? Apa yang harus aku ambil setelah semua ini?"

Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan wajah serius sebelumnya akhirnya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia mulai mendengar cerita Sehun tentang apa yang di dengar _namja _itu hingga membuatnya berlari keluar dari apartemen Jongin dengan wajah yang sembab karena air mendengarkan dengan seksama tanpa berniat menyela Sehun sedikitpun.

"Kalau kau berada di posisiku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Itu gampang." Chanyeol menjawab santai membuat Sehun menoleh kearahnya.

"Tanyakan pada hatimu Sehun. Karena hatimu tahu segala apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Entah itu salah ataupun benar, setidaknya kau tidak akan pernah menyesal karena itu adalah pilihan hatimu." Sehun tertegun menatap Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol –_ah_! Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?"

"Kalau aku menjawabnya karena aku menyukaimu. Bagaimana?" Chanyeol menjawab dengan memberi Sehun sebuah pertanyaan. "Tidak mungkin karena aku tahu kau menyukai _hyung_ku." Chanyeol langsung terkekeh pelan.

"Aku ketahuan yah?"

Sehun mendengus geli, "Awalnya aku memang tertarik padamu. Tetapi saat bertemu dengan Baekhyun aku malah tertarik padanya. Aku mulai berfikir kalau rasa yang aku miliki padamu ternyata hanya rasa kagum." Jelas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum malu karena ternyata Sehun mengetahuinya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberimu restu karena kau sudah memberiku selimut dan coklat hangat." Chanyeol kembali terkekeh dengan suara beratnya. "Hey! Kau bilang kakakmu itu berharga. Ternyata aku hanya perlu memberimu selimut dan coklat hangat."

Sehun ikut terkekeh, "Terkadang, hal sekecil apapun itu akan terasa jauh lebih berhaga dari apapun saat kita sedang membutuhkannya."

"Jadi kau sudah menentukan keputusanmu?"

Sehun mengangguk setelah menyesap coklat hangatnya yang tinggal setengah, "Aku berfikir bahwa masa lalu tidak perlu menjadi masa depan." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya mengusap rambut Sehun dengan gemas.

"Percayalah. Kau tidak akan pernah menyesali keputusanmu."

"Yah. Semoga saja."

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

"Kau yakin ingin langsung pulang?"

Sehun mengangguk, ia kembali ke apartemen Jongin untuk mengambil mobilnya. Ia akan pulang ke rumah pantai Jongin lagi. "Terima kasih Chanyeol –_ah_, aku sudah mengganggu waktu sibukmu." Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan senyuman sebelum ia menjalankan mobilnya.

"Berhati-hatilah."

"_Eoh_! Kau juga."

Sehun memilih untuk mengambil mobilnya tanpa melihat Jongin dulu. Untungnya kunci mobilnya ia simpan dalam saku celananya hingga ia tidak perlu kembali ke kamar apartemen Jongin untuk mencari kuncinya. Ini sudah pukul 4 pagi dan perjalanan menuju rumah pantai Jongin membutuhkan waktu sekitar 1 jam. Sehun berharap ia bisa lebih cepat sampai dan beristirahat dengan damai.

Saat Sehun sampai di rumah, ia melihat siluet yang cukup dikenalnya berdiri di depan pagar. Sehun melihat keluar, matahari sudah mulai terlihat dari arah timur. Sehun memutuskan untuk turun dari mobilnya lalu menghampiri sosok itu.

"_Hyung_!"

DEG'

Sosok itu—_Baekhyun—_langsung berbalik. Ia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan terkejut sekaligus bingung. Kakinya terasa ringan hendak memeluk Sehun namun, ia tiba-tiba berhenti mengingat semua percakapannya dengan Jongin. Sudah saatnya ia jujur pada Sehun dan ia akan menerima resikonya. Kalaupun ia harus kembali di penjara karena kesalahannya maka, ia akan siap.

_Brugh—_"_Bogoshippeo_." Karena Baekhyun yang tak kunjung menghampirinya, Sehun memutuskan untuk melangkah mendekati Baekhyun dan memeluk _namja _itu dengan erat meluapkan rasa rindunya. Ia sudah mengambil keputusan yang tepat karena hatinya saat ini merasa legah dan hangat karena ia bisa melihat Baekhyun lagi.

"Sehun –_ah_!"

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, ia menarik Baekhyun sebelum _namja _itu sempat mengeluarkan suaranya. Baekhyun yang sangat kebingungan hanya pasrah saat Sehun ternyata membawanya ke sebuah bukit.

"Bukankah _sunrise_nya sangat indah?"

"Sehun –_ah_, kau tidak ingin bertanya kenapa ak—"

"Lihat dan nikmati. Jangan berbicara!" Sehun meraih pundak Baekhyun menghadap dimana matahari akan terbit. Ia selalu melihat matahari terbit saat ia sudah sembuh. Walau ia melihatnya setiap hari, Sehun tidak pernah merasa bosan. Rumah pantai milik Jongin memang sangat mengagumkan. Kita bisa melihat pemandangan yang indah dari berbagai arah. Terlebih lagi, sekitar satu kilo meter dari sini tidak ada pemukiman penduduk membuat halaman rumah pantai ini sangat luas dan pemandangan laut dibelakangnya semakin menyempurnakan keindahan rumah pantai ini.

Baekhyun mencoba menikmati matahari terbit didepannya dan mulai menutup matanya sama seperti Sehun. Cahaya hangat dari sinar matahari pagi membuat dadanya sedikit lebih lapang. _"Hyung_! Pernahkah aku mengatakan kalau kau sangat cantik?"

Baekhyun membuka matanya kemudian menoleh pada Sehun yang wajahnya terlihat bersinar karena matahari senja di pagi hari, "Kau juga sangat cantik."

"_Aniyo, _aku ini tampan." Sehun mencoba narsis membuat Baekhyun terkekeh namun kekehannya meredup saat ia ingat tujuan utamanya menemui Sehun.

"Sehun –_ah_! _Hyung _ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Kau boleh membenciku setelah ini, kau boleh tidak memaafkanku tapi—"

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang ingin _hyung _katakan. Kalau aku mengatakan bahwa aku sudah memaafkan _hyung_ bagaimana? Lagipula, itu hanya masa lalu _hyung_. _Hyung _ingin mengingkari janji pada ayah dan ibuku untuk melepasku?"

Mata sipit Baekhyun membulat, darimana Sehun tahu?

"Aku mendengar semuanya. Aku mendengar percakapan kalian di apartemen Jongin. Awalnya aku marah, aku kecewa pada _hyung_. Tetapi, aku juga harus befikir bahwa tidak ada yang perlu aku sesali. Semuanya sudah terjadi. Terlebih lagi aku harus memulai untuk menikmati hidup ini lagi? Keindahan dunia ini terlalu berharga untuk aku sia-siakan dengan memikirkan masa lalu." Baekhyun kembali tertegun. Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Sehun katakan padanya.

"Sehun!"

"Aku sudah sembuh _hyung_. Jadi, jangan merasa bersalah lagi karena aku juga ingin _hyung _menikmati hidup _hyung_. Rasa bersalah _hyung _tidak akan mengembalikan kedua orang tuaku. Mereka sudah tenang dan mereka pasti sudah memaafkan _hyung_." _Tes—_setetes air mata lolos dari pelupuk Baekhyun. Kabar bahwa Sehun telah sembuh dan juga bahwa _namja _itu sudah memaafkannya benar-benar kabar yang sangat membahagiakan untuknya. Beban yang selama ini berada dipundaknya seolah menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Terima kasih Sehun. _jeongmal gomawo_ _nae yeoppo dongsaeng_."

"Berterima kasilah juga pada calon kakak iparku."

Baekhyun mengerjap bingung, "_Nugu_?"

"Park Chanyeol."

Dengan sinar matahari pagi itu, Sehun bisa melihat rona merah di wajah kakaknya itu. "_M-mwoya_?" Ujar Baekhyun salah tingkah membuat Sehun tertawa. Tawa yang selama ini Baekhyun inginkan, tawa renyah yang belum pernah Baekhyun lihat. Dan Baekhyun benar-benar bersyukur karena bisa mendengar tawa itu.

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

_**3 months later...**_

"_Drama korea Love Phobia nampaknya menjadi perbincangan di beberapa negara. Drama yang sukses menarik perhatian karena ceritanya yang luar biasa ini telah membuat penggemarnya terharu. Terlebih lagi drama ini dibintangi oleh aktor-aktor dan aktris kalangan atas. Pemeran utamanya yaitu Kai ternyata menjadi nominasi dalam aktor terbaik di penghargaan film internasional. Apa aktor tampan kita kali ini akan muncul setelah 3 bulan menghilang? Ki—"_

_Klik—_Kai langsung mematikan tv yang tengah di tonton manajernya. "Kau ini!" Manajer Hong berdecak sebal. Ia membantu mengambilkan Kai air putih karena _namja _itu baru saja selesai berolahraga di lantai bawah rumahnya.

"Berhenti menonton acara murahan seperti itu." Desis Kai dingin. Ia langsung meneguk air minumnya sebagian lalu menyiramkan dikepalanya agar lebih dingin. "Kau tidak bisa bersembunyi seperti ini terus. Se—"

Kai langsung melirik manajer Hong sebelum _namja _itu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kalau kau merindukannya. Jenguklah, aku ke sini untuk memberitahumu sesuatu. Ini tentang Sehun." Kai menghela nafas kemudian berbalik hendak masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Jongin dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Apa yang harus aku dengarkan darimu? Berita tentang Sehun yang mungkin—"

"Sehun tidak pernah mengirimkan surat perceraian kalian ke pengadilan."

DEG'

"_Mwo_?"

Manajer Hong mengangguk, "Minggu lalu Pengacara Kang menghubungiku kalau Sehun tidak pernah mengirimkan surat perceraian itu ke pengadilan. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya, kurasa kau harus menemuinya dan—"

Kai langsung berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya lalu menyiapkan dirinya selama beberapa menit, ia hanya mandi dengan cepat, asalkan ia bisa lebih nyaman berganti pakaian. Ia hanya melewati manajer Hong yang kini tengah memakan sisa _pizza _semalam. Namun beberapa detik setelahnya ia kembali dan berdiri di depan manajer Hong membuat _namja _itu tersedak makanannya.

"YAKK! Kau ingin membuatku cepat mati?"

"Pesankan aku tiket ke Korea sekarang." Perintah Kai datar.

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

Kali ini Jongin bersyukur karena ia tidak pergi jauh dari Korea hingga ia bisa dengan cepat sampai dari Jepang ke Korea. Jongin dengan segala penyamarannya langsung meluncur menggunakan mobil yang memang sudah manajernya persiapkan saat ia tiba di bandara _Incheon_. Ada beberapa yang mengenalinya namun Jongin mencoba mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan melewati kerumunan di bandara.

Jongin langsung mengendarai mobilnya ke rumah pantainya. Entah kenapa ia malah ke sana. Ia melihat Sehun terakhir kali di sana dan ia berharap semoga saja ia masih melihat _namja _itu di sana. Walau sedang lelah, nyatanya Jongin tetap bisa mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi dengan sangat baik hingga perjalanan yang seharusnya ia tempuh selama 2 jam hanya ia tempu selama 1 jam.

_Hahh—_Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya saat ia tiba di depan rumah pantainya. Tidak ada yang berubah dari rumah ini. Semuanya masih terlihat sama kecuali catnya yang sudah diperbaharui, mungkin saja Kim _ahjumma _sudah memperbaharuinya karena ia memang tetap meminta wanita parubaya itu merawat rumah ini.

"Kenapa kau berdiri di sana? Masuklah!"

DEG'

Jongin langsung menoleh pada orang yang selama ini sangat dirindukannya, yang coba ia lupakan, yang telah ia hancurkan kini berdiri tidak jauh darinya sambil menatapnya datar—_Sehun_. Sehun berjalan ke arah Jongin kemudian tersenyum.

Tersenyum? Jongin mengenali senyum itu. Senyum yang sangat dirindukannya karena ia hanya melihat senyum saat mereka masih SMA dulu. Dan kini? Apa yang terjadi?

"Se-Sehun?"

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Kau tidak masuk?"

Jongin masih terpaku ditempatnya. Ia menelan ludah tanpa sadar, entah ia sedang bermimpi di sore hari atau berhalusinasi. Itu Sehun bukan? Yang berbicara padanya tadi Sehun bukan? "Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di sana? Masuklah. Kim _ahjumma _baru saja membuat kue yang sangat enak."

Jongin akhirnya melangkah pelan masuk ke dalam rumah pantainya, ia memperhatikan Sehun yang tengah mengeluarkan kue dari kulkas dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Kenapa berdiri di sana? Kemarilah!"

DEG'

Sehun menarik lengan Jongin membuat _namja _itu benar-benar dilanda kebingungan besar, mana mungkin Sehun bisa menyentuhnya seolah _namja _itu tidak memiliki penyakit lagi? Apa Sehun sudah sembuh? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Bukankah ia sudah membuat keadaan Sehun semakin para? Tetapi—

"Kim Jongin, duduk dan makanlah. Kau pasti lelah bukan setelah melakukan perjalanan jauh."

Jongin masih diam memperhatikan gerak gerik Sehun. Ia seolah berada diantara sadar atau tidak sadar. Benarkah _namja _yang ada didepannya ini adalah Sehun? "Sehun! Kau—"

Sehun memperhatikan tubuhnya seolah-olah ada yang salah dengan dirinya, "Kenapa? Tidak ada yang salah dengan diriku bukan?"

Jongin menggeleng, ia menggeser kursinya hendak keluar. Ini salah. Ia pasti sedang berhalusinasi, "Ada apa? Kau tidak ingin mencicipi kue buatanku dan Kim _ahjumma_?" Jongin masih menggeleng, ia pasti masih berhalusinasi. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun bisa berbicara dengan begitu santainya padanya?

"Aku masih istrimu Jongin. Jadi kembalilah dan duduk."

DEG'

Jongin menutup matanya sejenak untuk menetralkan dirinya, ia pasti sangat lelah. Ia kemudian berbalik lalu menghampiri Sehun—_Brugh—_Jongin langsung membawa Sehun ke dalam pelukannya. Cukup lama hingga menyadarkannya kalau ia sedang tidak bermimpi. Jongin melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Sehun. Tidak ada tubuh bergetar dan tidak ada tatapan ketakutan lagi.

"Kau melihatku seperti melihat hantu saja."

"Sehun kau?"

"Aku sudah sembuh _pabbo_. Sebulan lagi kau tinggal di Jepang maka, aku benar-benar akan mencari debu surat perceraian yang sudah Kim _ahjumma _bakar itu dan mengirimkannya ke pengadilan." Jongin melongos tidak percaya lalu membawa Sehun kembali ke dalam pelukannya—_lebih erat dari sebelumnya—_dan kini Sehun membalas pelukannya membuat benar-benar yakin kalau ia sedang tidak bermimpi.

"Aku mencitaimu."

Sehun tersenyum menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan juga, "Tetapi aku membencimu brengsek." Jawabnya terbalik tetapi malah membuat Jongin tersenyum. Jongin bahkan meneteskan air matanya karena bahagia. Jika kalaupun ia sedang bermimpi sekarang maka, ia tidak ingin terbangun. Biarlah ia bermimpi selama hidupnya asalkan ia bisa memeluk Sehun seperti ini. Mulai dari sekarang dan selamanya.

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

"Apa rasa kue itu benar-benar tidak enak?"

Jongin tersenyum kemudian menggeleng, "_Aniyo_. Aku hanya merasa mual. Kue ini enak. Sungguh!" Jawabnya setengah berbohong.

"_Gotjimal_!" Desis Sehun kemudian mengambil piring kue Jongin dan membuang di tempat sampah. "Sekarang lebih baik kau istirahat saja. Kau pasti lelah." Namun bukannya mendengarkan Sehun, Jongin malah terdiam di tempatnya menatap setiap gerak-gerik Sehun.

"Ada apa? Kau membuatku salah tingkah."

"Sehun –_ah_! Boleh aku menci—"_Cup—_Sehun mengecup sudut bibir Jongin yang ada bekas krim kuenya. Hanya sedetik namun membuat Jongin merasa kalau waktu sedang berhenti. Ia melongo seperti orang bodoh membuat Sehun mendengus geli.

"Pergi dan istirahatlah. Aku akan membuatkanmu makan malam."

Mendengarkan perkataan Sehun, Jongin akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamar dan mencoba beristirahat. Ia mencoba menutup matanya semoga saat ia terbangun nanti, mimpia indahnya tidak akan berakhir.

* * *

●●**KAIHUN●●**

* * *

"_Dan penghargaan kepada aktor terbaik tahun ini adalah Kim Kai. Chukkae_!"

_Jongin berjalan melewati karpet merah dan naik ke atas panggung. Ia menerima piala penghargaan tersebut dan berdiri. Suara berisik kamera mulai menggema mengiringi sepatah-kata dari Jongin. "Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah mendukungku. Aku ingin membuat pengakuan bahwa aku telah menikah dengan seseorang. Aku tidak bisa memberitahukan pada kalian karena dia belum ingin di kenal publik. Tapi aku pasti akan mengenalkannya pada kalian suatu saat nanti. Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu istriku~"_

Jongin langsung mematikan televisi karena Sehun terus saja menonton bagian itu. Bagian dimana ia menerima penghargaan dan mengakui semuanya. Ada begitu banyak tanggapan dari fansnya, ada yang mendukungnya dan ada yang juga mencekamnya. Tetapi Jongin tidak perduli asalkan Sehun ada disisinya, semuanya akan menjadi baik-baik saja.

"Kenapa kau mematikannya?"

Jongin menoleh menatap Sehun, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya membuat Sehun reflek memundurkan tubuhnya hingga kini tubuhnya setengah terbaring di atas sofa dengan Jongin yang menindihnya. "Kau mau apa?"

_Cup—_Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun sejenak, "Tentu saja meminta hadiahku dari sang istri tercinta." Bisik Jongin seduktif sambil meniup kuping Sehun. Salah satu bagian sensitif Sehun. Sehun menyeringai membuat Jongin lagi-lagi tertegun dengan perubahan sifat _namja _itu. Dimana Sehun polosnya yang dulu?

Sehun langsung menarik tengkuk Jongin dan mempertemukan bibir mereka membuat Jongin terkejut, namun saat Jongin hendak mengambil kendali—_Akh—_Sehun malah menyikut perutnya menggunakan lutut membuatnya mau tidak mau harus mendudukkan dirinya.

"Dasar mesum! Kau pikir bokongku sudah sembuh _eoh_? Setelah membuatku tidak tidur kemarin dan kau malah memintanya lagi. Untuk seminggu ke depan kau harus tidur menggunakan baju tanpa menyentuhku sedikitpun." Ujar Sehun sadis membuat Jongin sedikit melupakan rasa sakit diperutnya.

"MWOO? _Yeobooo... _kau tidak adil padaku... hey!"

Dan yah seperti itulah rumah tangga Sehun dan Jongin. Mereka sepakat untuk memulai semuanya dari awal yang berarti mereka menjalani rumah tangga mereka dengan menjadi sepasang kekasih yang _'istemewa' _dalam artian Jongin karena ia bebas menyentuh Sehun. Jika saatnya nanti Sehun siap, maka ia akan bangga memperkenalkan Sehun sebagai kekasihnya yang sah kepada dunia. Untuk saat ini ia ingin menikmati masa dimana dulu ia sia-siakan. Berpacaran setelah menikah tidak buruk bukan?

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Akhirnya... #sujudsyukur**

Eh jangan lupa baca FF project PECIUSUN Yah? **Kisah Kasih di Sekolah. **Utang FF Dhan Mi berkurang tapi malah ditambahin _nae yeoppo dongsaeng _di PeciUsun, terima kasih banyak buat Hyun. Terima kasih juga buat kalian yang udah setia sama FF yang ngaret update ini. Tapi kan yang penting udah selesai... #DilemparSendal. Terima kasih yang udah fav, udah follow, udah ngasih review. Terima kasih juga buat _silent readers _*kalau memang ada* Kalian luar biasa pokoknya. Luar biasa teror saya maksudnya buat lanjut #Bercandakali ^_^

Pokoknya kalian luar biasa tanpa kalian apalah arti FF ini #sokdramatis

_See you in Thorn Flower *moga dapat ide buat lanjut #plakk*_


End file.
